Something Lost, Something Found
by lunakatrina
Summary: Is now HPLV slash,This is Harry's story of his ultimate betrayal to the light and the loss of all his friends, but the finding of something more sacred and possibly as holy as power. Vampire!Harry.
1. Prologue

As unusual as this sounds the first line came to me in a dream, I woke up the next morning swearing up and down that this was already a fic that I had read and then it came to me, I was supposed to write it. So please read it and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter and then everyone would wish I didn't...I also don't own any other trademarked/copyrighted object/person mentioned in this fic...and if I did, everyone would wish I didn't. And that's the gospel truth.

**Prolouge**

I should have never let him kiss me.  
  
I should have seen what would happen, see my two best friends find out and everyone turn on me.  
  
I should have told Dumbledore.  
  
I should have never let him take me.  
  
On the bed, on the couch, in a dusty Hogwarts ballroom, my dorm room, in the Weasley's backyard, in innumerable bathrooms...  
  
I shouldn't have listened when he told me the truth, only when he lied...I wish I didn't believe him, I wish I had left when I still could have.  
  
I wish that when I was lying on my back screaming his name, that I had screamed someone else's instead.  
  
I wish that when the ministry took me into custody for fraternizing with the enemy he hadn't stormed in and captured me easier than they had. I wish that when we got back, I hadn't curled up in his bed and told him I loved him.  
  
I wish even more that he hadn't smiled and replied, "I love you more than life itself."  
  
I wish he had lied.


	2. Chapter One

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I would love to give names but you know how is with showing reviews this quickly after putting it up.

**Chapter One**

Harry lay in the garden staring up at the burning sun, wondering if the glare through his glasses would set his eyes on fire. He also wondered how long it would take for the spinning behind his eyes to stop and whether or not it would require food like his stomach did.  
  
It had been a week since he returned to the place of purple-faced walruses and blonde whales, since he had been denied food except to cook it. Harry was currently waiting for obliviousness to take him, for the glare of the sun to become an unwelcome orange spot behind his eyes...at the moment his eyes were more likely to burn out.  
  
Slowly Harry's eyes drifted shut and the summer noises became louder and merged into one, the smell of dirt and sweet smelling grass was invaded by the very clean smell of soap.  
  
Harry found an orange peace.

* * *

Harry woke up in a dark room, soft material surrounding him. The dizziness had stopped and his stomach was wonderfully full. Harry was comfortable.  
  
He curled into the soft blankets and kept his eyes closed.  
  
Then he woke up and thoughts ran through his head, no answers given, just questions and a fear, a fear of finding out what he would see if he opened his eyes. He didn't want to know, he didn't want to see what he knew he would if he woke up...but what was that exactly?  
  
Harry heard a door creak open and forced himself to relax, the blanket seemed to have a life of their own as they wrapped themselves around him, to make him warmer and more comfortable.  
  
Two sets of footsteps came closer to him, the clicks of the shoes becoming louder.  
  
"Still asleep?" One of them asked sounding curious.  
  
"He'll be waking soon," The other replied. Both of them were men. Harry made sure to keep his breathing even.  
  
"How soon?" The first man asked sounding impatient.  
  
"I'm not sure," The other replied, "I can run some tests but that would be entirely unnecessary as he'll wake up soon."  
  
The first man hummed an impatient acquiescence. Harry wondered how long he had before he was asleep too long, and then how a person looked when they woke up.  
  
Harry heard an excited sigh and then the first man said in an almost loving voice, "That's it Harry, wake up."  
  
Harry, despite his better judgment, fluttered an eye open. The man looked to be just under twenty; his chocolate eyes glittering in adoration, Harry blinked and pulled away from the man sitting up in the process. The man sat down on the bed and Harry felt himself pulled closer to the man because of the sloping mattress.  
  
"Of course you're confused," the man said with a smile, "but I can explain everything to you, Harry."  
  
"Who are you?" Harry demanded, surprised his voce came out as a whisper.  
  
"Sin," the man replied, "I'm Sin and this is my friend Alexander."  
  
The other man looked to be in his mid-thirties, he looked like one of those eternally grumpy people. He had premature grays running through his red hair; his eyes studied Harry like he was more of a specimen than a person.  
  
"Are you hungry, Harry?" Sin asked him looking concerned. His hand going to Harry's brow, Harry shivered as the cold hand was placed on his brow. Sin smiled and answered himself, "I don't guess you are."  
  
Sin stood up and waved a hand at the rest of the room, his hand stopping at a dresser across the room. "Get up and dressed, Harry, and I'll show you around, your clothes are in that dresser."  
  
Harry instantly became aware of the blankets clutching at his waist and realized he was naked color pooled in Harry's cheeks. Sin smiled indulgently at him and walked out of the room.  
  
Harry looked at the blankets which now flowed gently off of him and wondered what the hell was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was a very unhappy man. It had been brought to his attention that Harry had been abducted from his relative's house. Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley left dead on the floor of the kitchen, Harry's things gone and from the looks of things vampires were behind it.  
  
But vampires didn't normally go and leave such a mess behind, at least not the older ones, and they had be older ones judging from the way the wards around the house had been completely mutilated and then expertly put back together. Dumbledore took a sip of his very sweet, overly caffeinated tea and hoped someone found him before any damage was done. Harry had already been missing for three days...

* * *

"This is the parlor," Sin said as he opened up and door and held a hand out welcoming and leading Harry into the room. Harry hesitantly walked in, Sin followed him. The hearth instantly came alive with fire and Harry jumped, bringing out a rich chuckle from Sin. That was one thing Harry quickly noticed, the entire house was magical, his bed had made itself once he was out of it, the floors were warmed, and the dresser opened on its own—it even offered him clothes it thought he should wear.  
  
"Through there," Sin said directing Harry's attention to a door on the left, "is the library, and the right leads back into the hallway, I'll point it out to you when we pass it."  
  
Harry still couldn't decide what was going on and when he asked Sin he just smiled at him and told they'd discuss it later. As the whole thing continued the more surreal the entire thing began to seem to Harry. He had been trying to keep the thought of being kidnapped by a fanatic person to either Voldemort or himself out of his mind. He really didn't want to be worried about that at the moment.  
  
Sin placed a hand on the small of Harry's back and led him into the library. "It's a bit musky but that's because it's got so many old manuscripts in it, and you're welcome to read any of them, but please don't remove them, there are spells on this room to keep them in tact, they aren't on the rest of the house. You can take the newer books out though; they aren't liable to fall apart."  
  
"Is Sin even your real name?"  
  
Sin chuckled and smiled at Harry replying, "Yes, it is my real name—to you."  
  
Harry looked up at Sin in confusion and defiance. Then Harry saw the age and knowledge in Sin's eyes as well as the ever-present soft adoration, they all swirled together.  
  
"A lesson you should learn, Harry," Sin told him, "Is that when you tell a persons something, that is their truth until they learn otherwise, and since you know me by no other names, to you I am Sin."  
  
"Why Sin?" Harry asked wiggling away from the hand directing him further into the room.  
  
"I once looked up the word," Sin replied, "and realized how well one of the definitions suited me, to sin is to deliberately do something against the will of god, and I have done that, many times. Why Harry?"  
  
"My parents named me that," Harry replied wondering where this conversation was going.  
  
"Exactly," Sin replied, "it isn't your name because it isn't something you gave yourself, most people can pick out a name that would suit them better than the one their parent gave them as an infant, don't you think?"  
  
"I suppose," Harry said slowly.  
  
Sin smiled at him and then walked over to Harry gently taking his arm and leading him out of the large library. "Now, I suppose I should take you to the den I have a TV in there, you do like watching TV don't you? I also have a radio in there; you can listen to that also..."

* * *

Voldemort mused over the information he had received, Harry Potter had gone missing, and had been missing for a couple of weeks. The order had no idea where the golden boy was, and that made the information all the more fascinating. It wasn't like Dumbledore to lose his favorite pawn now was it?  
  
Voldemort vaguely wondered who could need or want the child, after he had been so brainwashed he was practically useless to anyone but Dumbledore, and the light...it was also a nice touch to kill the boy's godfather, the only other person the boy would listen to.  
  
Voldemort stood and decided that whoever took him must know what they were doing because Dumbledore had yet to find the boy... unless Dumbledore planned the whole thing. But that just didn't seem right, there was more behind this than Voldemort knew and it didn't seem possible that Dumbledore could know either...the two of them would just have to wait the whole thing out.  
  
Voldemort hoped for the best. 


	3. Chapter Two

I'd like to thank **Lady Phasma**, **evilharry****goodness**, **Bellatrix Riddle**, **Lady Phoenix Gryffindor**, **Maryna**, **Chaser1**, **Elvin Warrior1**, **Filia**, **ShatteredxDream**, **ReflectionsOfReality**, and **Giara Gryffindor** for reviewing, I really appreciate all of your feedback.

**Chapter Two**

Harry tossed the book he was reading down on the floor with an exasperated groan.

Sin looked up and stared at the book, his face clearly spelling out wonder for why the book was on the floor. Harry rolled his eyes and picked up the book, which got Sin to acknowledge Harry.

"What am I doing here?" Harry demanded.

"You are here for your own well-being," Sin replied his calm, easy tone infuriating to Harry.

"Who _are_ you?" Harry asked for the umpteenth time, his voice resigned, just wanting to know what was going on.

Sin gazed calmly at Harry, his face fixed in the 'you already know that' look that Harry knew so well, he might as well have fucked it for two years.

"What am I doing here?" Harry asked again, "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you Harry," Sin replied, "and you are here for your own well-being."

Harry tossed his head back against the chair he was sitting in and stared at the ceiling.

Then Sin was standing over him studying Harry, then he slowly said, "I guess now would be as good a time as any to tell you what happenings led me to your door."

Harry's tense shoulders relaxed and his eyes lit up at the thought of knowing what was going on. Sin smiled at Harry and said, "Come, let's go into the parlor and talk."

* * *

"_Three weeks_?" Remus demanded staring at Dumbledore, "and you still haven't found him?"

"Remus, you must calm down," Dumbledore said looking defeated but still holding authority and looking angered to have it questioned. "We are all very worried, but at the moment things are out of our control."

"Out of _your_ control," Remus shot back. "And don't think I don't know you've stopped looking for Harry ever since you found out he wasn't a target for Voldemort anymore."

"Remus, you must cal—"

"I'm being plenty calm considering what you think has happened to Harry," Remus said to Dumbledore, looking at the man with obvious contempt.

"There's nothing we—"

"There's plenty I can do," Remus growled, "how about this...you've just lost the support of the werewolves."

Remus turned on his heel and walked out of the office. Dumbledore leaned back into his chair and wondered how badly this would set the light side back.

* * *

"I'm surprised that you've pulled out so early in the game," Severus said as he waited for Remus to get to where he was.

"I'm simply rethinking my strategy," Remus replied, "Rethinking the placement of my cards and trying to decide where to place them next."

"You know you probably have enough power to be considered a major power in this war," Severus told Remus.

"But what would I do if I won?" Remus asked, "I'd have to give my power to someone else and watch and threaten from the background."

"That's very true," Severus replied, "But I sense a shift in power, you're probably doing a good thing here."

"I'll consider it," Remus replied, "but I want to study the game at the moment, get a feel for what's going on."

"Dumbledore's a fool for not looking for Potter," Severus said, "he's the reason all of this is happening, I think we're going to lose our 'golden boy' and instead get something that will control the outcome of this war."

"I won't drop so low as to use Harry," Remus snarled.

"I'm not saying to use him," Severus replied, "I'm saying to join him. With him the winner of the war resides."

"You're hoping too much for his brainwashing to be undone," Remus told Severus, "It will be a very hard thing to pull off even for a vampire."

"I have an idea as to who took him," Severus whispered to Remus, "It will be a miracle if by the time he's returned he's still the same."

Remus thought about this for a moment and then continued his walk out of the school, Severus returned to his patrol.

* * *

Sin heard Harry before he saw him. The child had finally come out of his room; Sin had been pleasantly surprised at how well Harry had taken the news. Sure he had screamed and locked himself up in his room for three days, but nothing had blown up and with a creature as beautifully magical as Harry was that was a very unusual thing.

Harry walked out in front of the chair and glared at Sin, his arms clutched around himself and he was shivering. It appeared the hunger had gotten to the child, Sin was pleased that he had not allowed himself to die. That showed a want for power, the kind that intoxicated and bent others to one's will, and since Harry came out that showed Sin had chosen well. Harry would make an excellent heir.

Sin placed the book he'd been reading on the table next to his chair and waited for Harry to speak.

"I hate you."

Sin knew Harry didn't, if he had he wouldn't have come out; he would have allowed himself to die. Harry was just a bit angry.

"You have every right to do so," Sin responded truthfully, Harry did have a right to hate him, he just didn't. "Are you hungry?"

Harry suddenly looked scared but also very angry. Sin understood why, this was obviously way out of his control, and from the way he'd lived his life for his first eleven years that was not a good thing. Then very slowly, Harry nodded.

Sin smiled sadly at Harry who was standing in front of him looking like was about to die. Slowly, Sin's canines grew into fangs, and Sin held his writs up to his mouth tearing the skin open and sending dark blood pooling out. Sin held out his wrist, "Come here."

Harry's eyes were riveted on the pooling blood, on the drop that ran down Sin's arm, the drop that fell onto the floor. Sin watched him, waiting for the boy's instincts to take over and for him to eat, he knew Harry was very hungry.

Then Harry ran over and grabbed Sin's wrist, his mouth latched onto the wound. Harry slowly sank to the ground, still sucking at the blood on Sin's wrist, tears pooling in his eyes. He was disgusted with himself, angry with Sin, and mourning his loss of control...

Hunger wasn't supposed to control him, it was supposed to be the other way around.

Then Harry felt the wound on Sin's wrist close and he whimpered at the loss and at his weakness. Harry let go of Sin's arm and sat back on his haunches, sobbing and licking at his bloody lips and teeth...the worst part of it was he hadn't even been fully turned yet.


	4. Chapter Three

I'd like to thank **Semantikos**, **uten**, **Shania** **Maxwell**, **bri**, **Darklights**, **darkangelgep**, **Ebony** **Moonlight**, **ReflectionsOfReality**, **DarkJamAB**, **Elvin** **Warrior1**, **chaser1**, and **Slytherin** **shadowkeeper** for reviewing.  
  
**Agarwean**: Of course you can translate my fic into German. I'm very surprised someone would ask, but I have no problems with it. Good reading to you and your German friends!  
  
**Chapter Three**  
  
Sin snorted again, and muttered, "Crap," for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Will you stop that," Harry demanded, "You're ruining the movie."  
  
"The movie ruined itself," Sin replied, "and it's not my fault it's absolute crap."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and pulled himself away from Interview with a Vampire. "I like it."  
  
"It's crap," Sin shot back, "Louis is kind of fine though."  
  
Harry choked and turned to stare at Sin.  
  
"Oh come now, even you have to admit it," Sin said waving at hand at Louis arguing with Lestat. "Or do you go for blondes?" Sin asked raising an eyebrow, "do you like Lestat."  
  
Harry gaped at him slightly blushing and then he began sputtering incoherently.  
  
Sin smiled knowingly and said to himself more than Harry, "Still in denial, then?"  
  
Harry blinked at him and then stood saying, "I don't have to stand for this."  
  
Sin blinked and watched as Harry walked out, then he grinned and yelled, "Come back Harry, you'll miss the movie."

* * *

Voldemort watched the wine swirl in the glass, the heady smell of alcohol wafting up to his nose. A month and half the boy had been missing, and most thought he was dead. Most being those not involved with one of the several major powers of the war, rampaging for control over the entire magical world. Voldemort's mouth curled into a smirk most had no idea the war even went further than Britain, though most knew he was after the world.  
  
This was a revolution, not something as simple as war. This was a complicated battle involving anyone with power, however only those with tact survived, and the second you did something wrong you were out. At the moment the major powers were the humans siding with the light, the humans siding with the dark, the werewolves, the vampires, and a rather unusual group that hardly ever acted except to join others to advance thus they remained a power throughout the game...since it began with time.  
  
This was more a game than anything else, a game involving real people and the real world. The winner took all and controlled the game until new powers arose. The power had been with the humans, the light and dark battling in the war everyone—even muggles—recognized, however this time the game was truly beginning and the werewolves and vampires had dropped their allies with the light and dark and now were separate powers. Even the quiet group dropped from the light, the game was taking a timeout for the moment, for powers that hadn't acted in centuries were now gathering all over the world coming up with game plans.  
  
Voldemort took a sip of the wine and glanced over at his clock, when Potter reappeared he would have to have a talk with the boy, see who exactly had gotten their hands on him.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes and shut the book he'd been reading.  
  
"Hello, Harry." It was Alexander, one of Sin's younger 'children'. Alexander reminded Harry of Snape, the way he was pessimistic, disliked Harry, and appeared to like glaring at people.  
  
"Hello Alexander," Harry replied, not bothering to open his eyes, he could hear Alexander moving to a chair across from him. Sin had explained the hierarchy of his 'children' Harry was the heir to all of Sin's powers and once the turning was complete which would take a while, years possibly. After Harry went the rest of the 'children' oldest to youngest. They were normal vampires, the ones that would gain power with age, not gain power with turning and then get even more powerful, like Harry would. This was why Sin looked at Harry with such love and adoration, Harry was essentially Sin's son, and so Sin loved him with a binding parents love. Sin was giving Harry a piece of his soul as he turned him.  
  
This was why Harry was still at Sin's home, unable to do anything outside of the house. Sin apparently wasn't a very popular vampire and losing an heir was very different from losing a childe as a piece of the sire's soul was taken with the child to the otherworld. Harry was Sin's fourth heir, and Sin couldn't lose much more of his soul, so Harry was protected as best as Sin could manage.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked, really looked, at Alexander. He was a young vampire, his need for blood entirely out of his control, recently turned loose by his sire, and hungry for power—jealous of Harry's.  
  
"What is it, Alexander?" Harry asked softly. He had to tread carefully around Alexander because two of Sin's former heirs had been killed by Sin's own 'children' a wrong move with one of them could have Harry dead. He was in a world controlled by power now, and even though the power transfer between Sin and Harry had yet to begin, people would want to kill him before he got it, and then later, for it.  
  
"It would do you well to recognize your elders," Alexander said coolly, his cold eyes studying Harry, picking him apart.  
  
Harry remained silent and slightly bowed his head so Alexander couldn't see the defiance in his eyes. Harry was trying to survive here.  
  
"I don't know why Sin picked you," Alexander said softly, patronizingly, "you're weak and cowardly. I should kill you now...then Sin might pick one of us to be his heir."  
  
Harry bit his lip to keep from commenting, even though he only had a vague idea of what was going on, he felt he knew more than Alexander did at the moment.  
  
"Everyone would be sick to know he picked someone like you," Alexander continued he was still quiet because if Sin walked in and heard this, Alexander would have one very pissed vampire on his hands.  
  
Harry then looked up at Alexander, and Alexander saw the blatant disrespect Harry held for him and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"There the two of you are," Sin exclaimed, "Harry come on and watch the movie, you wanted to, and I swear I'll stop talking. Alexander, was there something you wanted?"  
  
Harry stood and walked back to the den, knowing he'd just made an enemy in Alexander. 


	5. Chapter Four

I would like to thank **blackdragonofslytherin**, **SheWolfe7**, **Giara Gryffindor**, **Ebony Moonlight**, **darkangelgep**, **Lady Phasma**, and **chaser1 **for reviewing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter four**

The summer was now in its peak, the days stretching on slowly and Harry was bored. Unable to do homework, unable to practice magic, and unable to write or meet his friends in order to ensure his survival in absolute secrecy Harry had nothing to do besides rot in front of the TV.  
  
Sin lightly knocked on the doorframe to the den and Harry looked over at him. "You've been sitting there for ten hours."  
  
"Really," Harry asked softly staring at the commercial, "and it's still not time for bed."  
  
"It's twelve-thirty." Sin told him as though he was expecting some sort of reaction to this.  
  
"And still not time for bed," Harry repeated.  
  
Sin rolled his eyes and walked away muttering, "teenagers."  
  
"Sin!" Harry yelled jumping up from his spot in front of the TV and running out into the hallway.  
  
"Yes," Sin asked looking at Harry curiously.  
  
"What's today?"  
  
Sin blinked and replied, "The twenty-sixth of July, I believe...five more days until your birthday."  
  
Harry blinked and repeated, "Five days."  
  
"Yes, time flies, doesn't it," Sin mused softly, "and a month and five days until your school starts...of course you'll be a little later than everyone else, but I don't consider it to be that much of a problem, but rather a necessity. By the way, are you planning on sleeping any time soon, or will you be joining the rest of us night owls?"  
  
"Three A.M. is bed time," Harry explained, "four A.M. is late."  
  
"So you'll be ready to eat when, exactly?" Sin asked, raising an eyebrow. According to Sin, Harry had to eat every night, preferably before he went to bed so he could sleep better. It was Harry's least favorite part of the day, it's hard having to adjust to not being a human and worse when you need to suck someone's blood to survive...not that Harry was there yet, were he to stop drinking Sin's blood before the power transfer was able to begin, Harry could revert back to being a human with an unusual craving for vampire, more specifically Sin's, blood. As it were though, there would be no reverting on Harry's part, because there was nothing else to eat.  
  
And with choices like suck blood or die, most people would choose suck blood...Harry was no exception. Harry looked up at Sin, still waiting for an answer.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment, his mind filling with everything that had happened this summer, and replied, "Later."

* * *

Remus stared at the cards lying in front of him, he needed the ace of clubs and from the way things looked it was under an eight, a card he had no use for until he could get that ace.  
  
Remus could feel the owl holding a note from Dumbledore staring at his back. The owl could wait until he decided there was no way he would win this game of solitaire, and that would take a while. Remus wasn't one to give up easily on a game he knew and played well.  
  
Remus grinned in triumph and dished several cards onto their respective ace, arranging a couple more and then moving the eight and freeing the ace he needed. The game was won.  
  
Remus turned and looked at the owl, wondering what the letter held and how he should respond, then he decided before he could even read the letter he needed to know about Harry. Remus sent the owl back to Dumbledore; he needed to meet with Severus.

* * *

Harry whined as his blankets flowed off of him, his skin rising in goose bumps as colder air hit his skin.  
  
"Harry..." a soft voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"Go 'way," Harry muttered sleepily his hands groping for his blankets.  
  
"No," the voice whispered teasingly, "get up."  
  
Harry whimpered and pouted as he curled up into a tighter ball on the bed, the blankets were no where to be found.  
  
"Harry, today's your birthday and I've gotten you a wonderful present."  
  
"More like cruel and unusual punishment," Harry shot back, blinking awake and looking at Sin.  
  
"No, no, no, Harry," Sin said shaking his head, "the present comes after the cruel and unusual punishment."  
  
Harry drowsily rolled his eyes and sat up in bed.  
  
Sin smirked at him and said, "You know Harry, you really should wear pajamas."  
  
Harry flushed, grabbed a pillow, and stuck it in his lap, sputtering something incoherent.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Sin replied grinning, "get up, get dressed, and meet me in the parlor, I want to try something."  
  
Then Sin stood up and left, Harry grumbled and got out of bed walking over to his dresser and hastily pulled out clothes. He wondered what it was exactly Sin wanted to try.  
  
Later, Harry wandered into the parlor and hissed in pain, his skin was quickly turning red and peeling. Then suddenly the sun that had been burning him disappeared.  
  
"Well, darn," Sin muttered walking over to Harry to examine his already healing skin. "So much for a _day_ out."  
  
"What are you talking about," Harry demanded running his hands over the brand new skin on his arm, "and what was that about?"  
  
"I was thinking I could take you out as a present, possibly get you a new wardrobe—god knows you need it—but I don't have the potion to allow younger vampires out in the sun," Sin explained, "So I was looking to see if you could go out in the sun without getting damage, but," Sin added looking at Harry's new unbroken pink skin, "I don't think that will work. So we'll just wait around here for a few more hours."  
  
Harry grinned in anticipation and asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Diagon Alley, mostly," Sin replied, and then he grinned and asked, "Ever been there at night?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Then you are in for a surprise."

* * *

Harry blinked to adjust his eyes to the bright lights and looked down the busy Diagon Alley. Most, if not all, of the shops were closed, but there were vendors standing out in the middle of the road, and shops that Harry had never noticed in the light of day were lit up, the signs over the door screaming for business.  
  
"Yes, it is ungodly bright," Sin murmured placing a hand on Harry's lower back, "now don't catch anyone's eye or draw attention to yourself, if you lose me go to Gringotts and while you walk for god's sake act like you know where you're going."  
  
"It's kind of hard when you're practically shoving me," Harry told him sardonically.  
  
"That's okay," Sin explained, "because you're with me, now. If you're not, then you act like you know where you're going."  
  
Harry was pushed further down the street and then over to a store with blinding lights declaring it to be "Sissy's Shop". Harry turned and looked imploringly at Sin who just gave him a secretive smile and directed Harry in.  
  
Sissy's Shop sold clothes, lots of clothes in every style made of every material.  
  
"Go get anything you'd like," Sin told him giving Harry a playful push, "it's your birthday present and you're bound to like something here."  
  
Harry nodded and looked around the store, fidgeting nervously. He'd never been shopping for clothes on his own, and had no idea what to get.  
  
"Just look around," Sin directed, apparently picking up on Harry's nerves, "and gravitate toward whatever you like...preferably gravitate toward something _green_."  
  
Then Sin was walking further into the store like a man on a mission, and Harry was left with one.  
  
Harry looked across the store and found a sign that said "adolescent males" Harry headed off in that direction...Shopping, right. He could do that.

* * *

Sissy was folding up most of the clothes Harry had picked out, setting ones she didn't like aside. Harry had amassed a large amount of muggle clothing, and had gotten many robes in several different colors, most black for school. They were all in a style Harry had never seen before, but Sin insisted that Harry only wear those types of robes, and they were thus style of every robe on the counter, and as it was only one of the robes a dark blue had been set aside by Sissy.  
  
Sissy's Shop was apparently a major shopping place, as judged by the large amount of people wandering in and out and browsing, they'd shown up after Harry had been looking for a little bit.  
  
Sissy held up a black shirt and said to both Harry and Sin, "I like this shirt but I think it should be green, can I change the color."  
  
Sin looked over to Harry and waited for him to agree, Harry slowly nodded and Sissy smiled and with a look at the shirt it was a bright green.  
  
"It's nice of you to pay me a visit, what are you going by now...Sin?" Sissy said after a moment as she folded the green shirt.  
  
"Yes," Sin agreed, "it's certainly been a while."  
  
Sissy smiled and tossed a lock of green, black and purple hair over her shoulder, "How's what's his name...Alexis?"  
  
"Alexander," Sin corrected, "He's well, how's your childe?"  
  
"Off being an idiot," Sissy replied, "looks like you caught a good one this time," she shot Harry a look, "he's quite powerful."  
  
Sin looked intensely at Harry, causing him to fidget uncomfortably as shivers flowed down his spine. Sin nodded and added, "He is quite powerful."  
  
"So," Sissy asked looking between the two of them as she deftly folded a shirt, "what brings my sire and my brand-new little brother to see me?"  
  
Harry blinked in surprise; this was a childe of Sin's?  
  
Sin told Sissy about it being Harry's birthday and that a night out was his birthday present, and that this was the first stop of many.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Sissy told Harry with a wink, "a shopping spree for your sweet sixteen."  
  
Sissy folded the last of the clothes and then picked up three articles of clothing she had set aside. "You should go change into these and I'll get rid of those rags you're wearing now," She explained as she pointed to a fitting room, "I get the rest into bags for you."  
  
Harry wandered across the store and into a fitting room. He hadn't had to try any of the clothes on because they were charmed to fit no matter who wore them, the rooms were there for women who wanted to see what they looked like in the clothes before they bought them. So as he pulled the new clothes on he was extremely surprised to see that they hugged his figure and made him look oddly feminine.  
  
The robes were the worst though, Harry blushed as he realized the robes were cut to accentuate his, shouldn't even be there, curves.  
  
Harry studied himself in the mirror; he looked good but in an oddly feminine way. The robes looked much better than the Hogwarts robes on his small slightly curved frame, but he couldn't stop the slight revulsion at how feminine he looked. Harry turned to the side to study how the robes lay on other parts of his body and felt heat from embarrassment flood his cheeks when he saw he had an _arse, _and a rounded feminine one at that. It wasn't something guys went for, normally. And to think it was just harmless peice of clothing making him look like a girl...  
  
Harry scowled at his reflection and then quickly made his way back up to where Sissy and Sin were talking, his old clothes bundled in his hands.  
  
When he arrived Sissy took his old clothes and trashed them saying, "You clean up nice, now you just need to get something done to that atrocity you call hair."  
  
Harry pursed his lips and replied, "I look like a girl."  
  
Sissy grinned and threw him a wink, "You look nice, though." 


	6. Chapter Five

I would like to thank **HoshiHikari4ever**, **Sky**, **Tigerblak**, **Klover P**, **blackdragonofslytherin**, **SheWolfe7**, **Lady Phasma, chaser1, Elven Warrior,** and **allexandrya** for reviewing. It's readers like you that keep this fic going /giggles/ sorry but I had to pull PBS thing on you...I hope you all like this chapter!

**Chapter Five**

Harry grabbed at the clasp of his new cloak; its dark sapphire gleamed in the lights of the shop. The silver of the crest twinkled at him, and Harry found himself wondering how often he would have to wear it. Harry looked up at Sin and asked, "Must I?"  
  
Sin smiled at him and flitted around Harry, examining how the cloak fell over his new robes. Sin's hands strayed to the crest Harry was fiddling with and absently pulled Harry's hands away from it.  
  
"Only on special occasions," Sin explained, "like council meetings, I'll have to take you to those eventually...but at the moment, you have no need to worry about wearing it. Besides," Sin said teasingly, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Harry's cheek, "they look nice on you."  
  
Harry flushed and pulled away shyly from Sin, who reached out and straightened the crest on the cloak.  
  
"Now get out of that," Sin told Harry, "and we'll get you fitted for a couple more cloaks."  
  
"Why do I need so many clothes?" Harry whined walking over to changing room, the tailor's assistant flitting behind him nervously.  
  
"Because, Harry," Sin replied, "I said you do."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and walked into the changing room muttering, "'because I said'—well that just makes everything okay, doesn't it?"  
  
The tailor raised an eyebrow and looked imploringly at Sin; wanting to figure something out...Sin turned to the tailor and pursed his lips.  
  
"Get a heavier material, he needs a winter cloak," Sin told the tailor, who rushed off. His assistant followed after with the fancy suit, robes, and cloak Harry had just been wearing.

* * *

Harry stared at the small pendulum, swaying slowly in his hand. The pink crystal twinkling as Harry studied it, his upside-down reflection staring back at him. Harry lowered the crystal down by its string and slowly coiled the thread around the crystal, moving on to the next oddity.  
  
The large chunk of quartz glowed when Harry touched it; the dark, smooth river stone exploded in heat as Harry's finger hovered over it; the tiny frog fashioned from a pink gem hopped around on the shelf; and the small hand mirror showed him with long hair tied back with a silver ribbon his scar gone and his eyes cold and glinting with hidden knowledge and wisdom that Harry couldn't fathom as he was now.  
  
Harry moved on, the next object was a tiny flickering piece of silver, Harry's brow furrowed in confusion as he reached out for it. The piece of silver exploded under his hand, floating up in front of him, bright colors swirling out of it and into unusual shapes around the tiny piece of metal. Harry watched amazed as the colors fell back into the fleck of silver and the silver fell into his hand.  
  
Suddenly Sin rounded a shelf in the store and ran up to Harry, grabbing his wrist and yelling, "You stupid, stupid boy! Do you have any idea of what that is or how lucky you are?!"  
  
Harry blinked and looked at the sliver of metal in his palm.  
  
"That," Sin explained, "is a weapon made to kill on contact."  
  
Harry stared at the harmless piece of metal and slowly held his hand out further away from himself.  
  
"Now, you're scared of it," Sin muttered dryly rolling his eyes, "put it down."  
  
Harry dropped it back on its shelf and stared at the little piece of metal. Then Sin grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug. "You stupid, stupid boy, don't ever touch something when you don't know what it is."  
  
Sin pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and let him go.  
  
"Don't ever do that again," Sin commanded, his deep chocolate eyes staring into Harry's. Harry slowly nodded, his eyes darting back over to the small sliver of silver sitting harmlessly on the shelf.  
  
"Ah, yes," Sin nodded softly, "that, Harry, is a weapon developed to implode any sort of magic in a person on contact. So, if you were to throw that at me my magic would explode and kill me as soon as it touched me."  
  
"Why didn't it kill me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Simple," Sin replied, "someone has to wield a weapon, or else it's not a weapon, just a pretty decoration...anyway, I guess we'll be getting the stupid thing for you," Sin glared at the small piece of silver for trying to kill his childe. "Well, pick it up, let's go. Chop, chop."  
  
Harry tilted his head in confusion. "Wait... what?"  
  
"Well, I've given it some thought," Sin explained, "and I think it wouldn't be a bad idea for you to have a weapon—especially a really dangerous one that will kill on contact."  
  
Harry blinked and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Okay, you know what," Harry asked, "I'm going to go over there now." Harry pointed behind him and then turned and walked away.

* * *

Severus was pleased when he saw Harry and Sin walking out of a shop that specialized in unusual magical artifacts. Sin would be good for Harry, he would get the boy to think about what he did and the consequences they would have others. Harry would also begin to understand the war he was involved in and that he was the key to winning.  
  
Perhaps Harry would finally realize what Dumbledore was up to.  
  
Sin had taken a great risk to go after Harry and make him his heir, especially after his other heirs had ended up dead. Sin though would make sure nothing would ever happen to Harry and that Harry would get his place in the council., a good thing because Harry would need to have his feet firm in the vampire council if he were to get the vampires to back him.  
  
Severus watched the boy and his sire walked toward Knockturn Alley, probably for potions to allow Harry out in the sunlight...at least until the power transfer took place.  
  
Severus decided he would follow the pair, just to see how the boy was fairing.

* * *

"_Knockturn Alley_?" Harry demanded anxiously.  
  
"I assure you," Sin replied his eyes flashing to something across the street, "that Knockturn Alley is a perfectly respectful place after midnight."  
  
"Only after midnight?" Harry asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Twelve to four," Sin replied, "most people don't know it, but then again most people don't know Diagon Alley is open after dark."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked incredulous.  
  
Sin shrugged, "People are odd, they have an unnatural fear of the dark and they therefore stay away from it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do they have an unnatural fear?" Sin asked, "Or why do they stay away from the dark?"  
  
"Unnatural fear," Harry replied looking up at Sin curiously.  
  
"Well, the night is dark and makes it hard to see so your mind plays tricks on you...like little children thinking a monster lives in their closet, except adults give it a more corporal form—dark magic," Sin explained shooting another glance across the street. "So they avoid the dark and convince themselves they have nothing to worry about. Thus Diagon Alley is thought by many, not to be open at night because of the threat of dark magic. Fear is the product of an overactive imagination; very little fear is actually justified...remember that."  
  
Harry nodded assent and the two of them continued down Knockturn Alley. It was very different from the way Harry remembered it there were no hags or suspicious looking people...but then again Sin had said it became a perfectly respectable place after midnight...  
  
Sin reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, Harry looked up at him in confusion, and Sin grinned and said, "I think you need to learn how to get around Knockturn Alley, the way a native would, and who better to teach you than me?"  
  
The next thing Harry knew he was being pulled down an alley just off the main street.  
  
"We," Sin explained pulling Harry along behind him, "are going to go to a potions store run by a man named Salius. This store is impossible to find unless you know where it is, but it is the only place to find potions that 'dark creatures' would need, such as a potion that will allow you to go out in daylight or a potion to repress your need for blood."  
  
"Why will I need those?" Harry asked as he was pulled along by Sin.  
  
"You'll be going to school, won't you?" Sin asked, looking at Harry, his head tilted in curiosity, "and you'll still be something of a vampire in a month won't you?"  
  
Harry pouted and flushed for not being able to figure that out on his own. Sin grinned and pulled Harry into another alley. "Also this nice little trip will set that professor of yours off our trail for a little while."

* * *

"I hate shopping," Harry exclaimed throwing himself on his bed and closing his eyes.  
  
Sin laughed and went over to the bags of clothes sitting on the floor and began sorting through them. Throwing the plastic bags away from him once the clothes were recovered from them...a very noisy and annoying task.  
  
"No..." Harry whined opening his eyes and glaring at Sin. "Wanna sleep..."  
  
Sin blinked and looked up at Harry throwing a bag away from him and staring at Harry. "If you want to sleep," Sin replied, "you'll have to eat first."  
  
Harry pouted and then slid reluctantly off the bed and walked over to where Sin was sitting on the floor. Sin smiled at Harry and held his wrist up to his mouth ripping the skin open with his fangs then held his wrist out to Harry.

* * *


	7. Chapter Six

**Shewolfe7**: No, I'm afraid Severus is not a vampire, but if you recall there was another power mentioned, one that gave advice and advanced themselves by making alliances rather than fighting...that's what Severus is. Which is why he has a foot in every power...he'll always be on the winning side and will always have enough information to advance himself and others should he choose to do so. I hope that will clear _something_ up, lol.

**tigerblak**: do you longer chapters once a month or shorter chapters, roughly, twice a week? Do you want me to take my two month break on this story sooner rather than later? Your choice...

**HoshiHikari4ever**: I'm thinking the actual tranformation will take place around Christmas? Maybe the summer after the upcoming school year...I really have no idea, I write as it happens I am quite as clueless as you to these things, except I can harbor a guess...

**T-chan**: I'm flattered that you like how my fic is perfectly balanced, and that you love Sin, because I love Sin too!

**Kizna2**: Snape and Sin are acquaintances, but now that Sin has Harry, Snape's taken a...personal (?) interest in Sin, read SheWolfe7's reponse at the top..that will help my explantion.

**uten**: Sin starts teaching this chapter...I guess you could call it that, lol. As for the de-brainwashing I'm sure that will come soon.

Thank you to **Chaser1**,** darkangelgep**,and **Elven Warrior1 **for reviewing.

It's always nice hearing from you guys

**Chapter Six**

"This is hard," Harry mumbled staring at the chess game.  
  
"It'd be harder if I made you move in under sixty seconds," Sin replied looking at Harry over the book he was reading.  
  
Harry looked up and then quickly looked back down. Staring at the board, he couldn't look away until he found the way to win in two moves, Sin said it was there, but Harry couldn't find it and he'd been looking for over an hour. And thirty minutes ago he'd been told not to take his eyes off the board until he found it.  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes leaning back in the chair. Then he saw it.  
  
Harry leaned forward grabbed his bishop and moved it, this was not a magical chess set, which was odd considering the amount of magic in the house...but whatever. "Check!"

Sin moved his king carefully.  
  
Harry leaned forward and moved again, trapping Sin's king, declaring, "Check mate!"  
  
Sin nodded and said, "Very good," Sin waved his wand over the board and all the pieces were back in the starting formation, "again."  
  
Harry whimpered and moved his pawn.

* * *

"So, how's Harry doing?" Remus asked Severus anxiously.  
  
"I didn't see them for long," Severus replied, "but from what I saw, Harry was doing well."  
  
"Did he look healthy?" Remus asked staring at Severus purposely; trying to figure out if he was going to lie or had been.  
  
"He looked fine," Severus replied. Remus leaned back in his chair looking appeased for the moment and extremely pensive.  
  
"What do you think will happen once school starts again?" Remus asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I honestly don't know," Severus replied. "I know what I hope for, but I don't know exactly."  
  
Remus nodded and closed his eyes and then asked, "Is it true that Voldemort will side with him?"  
  
Severus nodded and replied, "That's what I heard him say. He didn't appear set in his ways and will probably want to know whether or not Sin was successful in getting rid of his current..._delusions_."  
  
Remus nodded slowly his eyes fixed on something unseen...his decisions for the future. "Do you think it's wise what he's doing?"  
  
Severus nodded and asked, "Have you spoken with the werewolf colonies?"  
  
"Yes," Remus replied, "I've gotten them all to back my decisions, and we are going to rejoin the game when it starts again as a power...I plan on announcing it before the summer ends."  
  
"Good," Severus replied, "I think you're making the correct move."  
  
"Do you think Harry will be getting trained to play the game?" Remus asked turning to look again at Severus.  
  
"I have no doubts," Severus replied, "but he won't know about the game just yet...that would take all the fun out of it."  
  
Remus smiled and lay back into the chair closing his eyes, "I shouldn't worry, should I?"  
  
"Not just yet," Severus replied. Remus' eyes shot open.

* * *

"I'll play my ace on your three aces," Harry said laying the ace down on the table, "and I've got a run," Harry put the three cards down, "and then I discard," Harry dropped his final card looked up at Sin and smirked, "and I win again."  
  
"Monopoly?" Sin asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Harry grinned and nodded saying, "and I'll beat you again."  
  
"I certainly hope so," Sin murmured gathering up the cards as Harry ran off to get the new game. Sin leaned back in his chair and wondered when he'd stopped letting Harry win. "Definitely a week ago," he said to himself, pleased with Harry's progress.  
  
"I want to be the top hat," Harry said as walked back into the room, "and can we play Clue next?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Sin replied, "do you remember how to play?"  
  
"We only played it yesterday," Harry replied, "my memory's not that bad."  
  
"I'm sure it isn't," Sin replied as he began setting up the game.  
  
Harry grabbed the top hat and placed it on 'go' once the board was opened. "So what brought about this massive bout of boredom?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Sin raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry while setting up the game almost subconsciously.  
  
"Well, we've been playing games for how long now," Harry asked, "a week? You must be really bored."  
  
Sin replied quite seriously, "No, I do this with all my victims."  
  
Harry laughed and asked, "Who goes first?"  
  
"Well, you're youngest," Sin replied tossing Harry the dice and then sliding two hundred dollars over to him.

* * *

Ginny, Ron, and the twins were playing Exploding Snap in the living room of Grimmauld place.  
  
"Do you think Harry's okay?" Ginny asked her brothers.  
  
"I'm sure Harry's fine," Fred replied.  
  
"Yeah," George agreed, "he's gotten himself out of tighter spots before."  
  
"But everyone's saying he got taken by vampires," Ginny reminded them all.  
  
"Harry's stood up to You-know-who so many times, and lived, that I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for him to survive a vampire," Ron replied. "Harry's fine...I know it."  
  
"Harry's a lot tougher than he looks," George agreed nodding reassuringly at Ginny.  
  
Ginny sighed and nodded.  
  
"That Sin fellow, though, sounded kind of shady to me," Fred told them.  
  
"He did indeed," George agreed. "But Harry can handle him."  
  
"Why doesn't Dumbledore seem worried," Ginny asked, "shouldn't he be looking for Harry?"  
  
"Dumbledore thinks Harry's safe now because Voldemort isn't after him," Ron explained, "and he sent Remus out to look for him, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, Gin," Fred added, "mum told us that Remus left to go find him and that's why he hasn't come back yet."  
  
Ginny nodded and then sighed again. "_Something_ doesn't feel right about this though..."  
  
That drew her brother's attention quickly.  
  
"What do you mean, Ginny?" George asked quietly looking around for their mother. She had been angry that they believed whatever Ginny felt about any situation, their mothers said there were no psychic powers in her family or the Weasley family. However, all the kids had learned, quickly, to trust their little sister's feelings even if it wasn't, _supposedly_, true.  
  
"I can't help but feel like something more is going on, that no one's telling us," Ginny explained quietly.  
  
"Like what?" Fred and George asked her simultaneously.  
  
"I think everyone's lying when they say Remus has gone looking for Harry," Ginny whispered, "I think Remus left the order—remember the last meeting we spied on and Dumbledore was saying that losing the support of the werewolves was really going to set them back?"  
  
"But Remus wouldn't have that sort of authority with the werewolves...would he?" George asked tilting his head inquiringly at Fred.  
  
"He might," Fred replied slowly. "But why would he leave the order?"  
  
"That's why I think something more is going on here," Ginny explained, "why would Remus withdraw support of the werewolves from the order, if not to support You-know-who—"  
  
"Remus would never do that!" Ron exclaimed loudly, causing all four of them to grimace and look around cautiously.  
  
After a few moments Ginny continued, "Exactly, the war is between good and evil right?" The other three nodded. "And Remus would never join the dark, but he's not going to support Dumbledore anymore, so who is he going to support? _And _how is this person involved in the war between Dumbledore and You-know-who?"  
  
Her brothers lapsed into thought.  
  
"I think there must be something more going on here, a bigger war that the werewolves could take part in," Ginny finished looking between her three brothers for their opinions.  
  
"It makes sense," George said finally. Fred nodded and looked around for his mother again.  
  
"But why would a bigger war be going on?" Ron asked rhetorically.  
  
This made them all think.

* * *

"It was Professor Plum, in the dining room, with the lead pipe!" Harry yelled triumphantly.  
  
Sin looked up from the three cards he had taken from the envelope and said, "Very good."

.

/blinks/ did anyone get the ending, or is it just me that thinks it's weird?


	8. Chapter Seven

/sighs/ I guess I was the only one to think the ending was odd...I still don't know why though...oh well. I'm glad you all reveiwed again and that you all liked the last chapter and the trainging through games. I actually got the idea because, kings used to be taught military thinking by playing Chess...Go (Japanese game, simialr to chess, but not quite) depends on the culture, I suppose. I'm too tired and excited to thank you all personally, but I thank all my reviewers for taking the time to do so.

**Chapter Seven**

"What?" Harry asked with a teasing grin as Sin walked into the parlor, "No games?"  
  
"I'm afraid I've had my fill of childish games that I am unable to win," Sin replied sitting down in a chair nearby Harry.  
  
Harry's brow scrunched up and he asked, "But, I thought you were letting me win..."  
  
Sin blinked and replied, "I let you win until you got an understanding of the games. I never let you win at Gin Rummy, though."  
  
"Wait..." Harry asked putting the book he'd been reading down, "I actually beat you?"  
  
"Yes," Sin replied sarcastically, "you actually beat me, an eight hundred year old vampire, at board games."  
  
"That's crazy," Harry declared picking his book back up and reading again.  
  
"Do you really trust Dumbledore?" Sin asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied looking confused at the change in subject, "completely."  
  
Sin raised an eyebrow, but nodded slowly. Harry resumed his reading, but looked somewhat troubled, and confused.  
  
The silence went on, punctuated by the ticking of the clock...  
  
"Okay!" Harry exclaimed, "What do you mean?"  
  
"How old to you think Dumbledore is?" Sin asked, sounding as though he hadn't heard Harry's outburst.  
  
"One hundred and fifty," Harry replied slowly.  
  
"And Nicolas Flamel is in his six hundreds, correct?" Sin asked, Harry nodded, "What's the average life expectancy for a magical person?"  
  
"Two, three hundred," Harry replied wondering where this conversation was going.  
  
"Now," Sin said, "If the average life expectancy is, roughly, two hundred, Nicolas Flamel should have died about three or four hundred years ago, correct," Harry nodded, "except he created the sorcerers stone—with Dumbledore's help." Harry nodded again. "Now if Dumbledore helped, it had to have been three or four hundred years ago, so he couldn't possibly be one hundred and fifty, or even two hundred. He'd have to be, at least, three or four hundred years old."  
  
"But what does this have to do with anything?" Harry asked looking somewhat confused.  
  
"How is he still alive?" Sin asked Harry, "If he's not using the sorcerer's stone?"  
  
"I...don't know..." Harry replied slowly, waiting to see if his answer was correct.  
  
Sin laughed and replied, "The stone wasn't destroyed," Harry's eyebrows rose so quickly it was comical, "he was and still is using it as a bargaining chip in what is commonly called The Game."  
  
"The Game?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Yes, it's actually a war that's been going on since time was created," Sin replied, "the winner gets control over everything, and we're in final round of the game...well, until another game gets started again."  
  
Harry leaned back in his chair and wondered why he knew this to be true, why he didn't question it.  
  
"The players," Sin began, "are the vampires, the light, the dark, possibly the werewolves, and the...lost...I believe that is how you would best translate it, they are very unusual people—it's best not to deal with them they'll make you lose at the last second. They are a mix of psychics, powerful magicians, and other magical creatures.  
"You are also familiar with either the leaders of the powers or very important members of the powers. Everyone you know is as follows Werewolves—Remus Lupin, Vampires—me, the light—Albus Dumbledore, the dark—Voldemort, and Second to the third in command of the lost—Severus Snape."  
  
"This is for real, isn't it?" Harry asked after a few moments.  
  
"Very real," Sin replied, "and winner takes _all_."  
  
"_'All'_ what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Anything and everything that can be applied as something," Sin replied. Harry blinked in confusion. "The world," Sin sighed in exasperation. Harry's mouth formed an 'o'.  
  
"Who do we want to win?" Harry asked.  
  
"_We_ want the vampires to win," Sin replied, "but if you mean, who don't we want to win then I can answer that better. We don't want the light, the lost, or the dark to win."  
  
"Just the vampires or werewolves?" Harry asked looking slightly disappointed.  
  
"That's all I trust," Sin replied, "and the werewolves might not even pull support of the light, but we'll find out...Remus' guardian is the king of the werewolves, and Remus is his representative, as the king himself is much too involved with the complicated politics of the game as leader of a power."  
  
"Who is Remus' guardian?" Harry asked looking both confused and interested.  
  
"The one who bit him," Sin replied, "his pack leader, I believe they are called."  
  
"Remus is the _prince_ of the werewolves?" Harry exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Essentially," Sin murmured nonchalantly.  
  
Harry's eyes were comically wide as he breathlessly repeated 'Essentially' in the same tone.  
  
"Yes, now do need to further explain, why we don't want anyone else to win?" Sin asked looking over at Harry.  
  
"No," Harry replied standing up and waving a hand, "I'll just stew in my curiosity."  
  
"All right," Sin said standing up and following Harry out of the parlor, "we'll continue your training about...eleven-ish?"  
  
Harry spun around and stared at Sin in confusion. "_Training_?"  
  
"Yes," Sin replied walking past Harry, "Chess, Clue, Poker, Rummy, Monopoly...the like."  
  
Harry gaped after Sin and then muttered, shaking his head, in shock, "Oh my god..."  
  
Sin stopped at the doorway and said, "Oh, and by the way Harry, welcome to the game."

* * *

Severus stood outside of the room the Weasley children were talking in, listening to other conversation, but mostly listening to Ginny. She was something that Severus had, at one time been, himself. He had been a child able to understand the game without being aware that it was there, to know what was going on without having any idea.  
  
As Severus listened he was brought to the decision that Ginny had to be made aware of what was going on while she could still feel it. If a gift, such as the one she had, went unnoticed long enough, it would disappear.  
  
Severus let his head rest against the wall beside the room and listened to the pieces of conversation he could hear, all having to do with Lupin, Dumbledore, and Potter. He can almost sense Ginny reaching out with her subconscious trying to find the answers to the questions she and her brothers are asking, trying to find out why she noticed all the flaws in the explanations.  
  
Severus wonders why she wasn't put into Slytherin or, at least, Ravenclaw. The girl was brighter than she let on.  
  
Severus would have to introduce her to the chain of command, and then train her to use those powers of hers.  
  
A new seer was never a bad thing.

* * *

"So, is everyone involved in the game?" Harry asked as he threw the dice and moved his piece.  
  
"Yes," Sin replied, "Whether they know it or not, at the moment though, most people are classified into light or dark, just because they decide to support it. However most don't really do anything to affect the outcome of the game."  
  
Sin picked up the dice and took his turn.  
  
"Will I have any affect on the game?" Harry asked watching Sin move his piece. "That's my property." Harry declared after Sin stopped moving.  
  
"Yes," Sin replied smiling at Harry, sliding money over to Harry.  
  
"How did I get to be so special," Harry asked himself rhetorically as he sorted the money into their respective piles.  
  
"You're very powerful," Sin explained, tossing the dice over to Harry. "And power is something always important to the outcome of the Game."  
  
"Why does that matter?" Harry asked rolling the dice.  
  
Sin caught them both before they hit the board and looked Harry in the eye. "Power is very important, because everything you do will it's outcome will be decided on how much power you have compared to the task, everyone you think about forming a relationship with will have a complimentary power to yours, everyone you ally yourself with will agree to ally because of your power, and how it would up theirs.  
"When you fight someone you will use your power, when you want to hurt someone you will take away their power...people will want you on their side for the power you have, it is your decision who needs and deserves your power most, you will advance in the game by giving and taking away your power. Power, Harry, is _the_ holiest thing on this godforsaken planet, and it would do you well to remember that."  
  
Sin held the dice up to Harry, who took them and rolled again. 


	9. Chapter Eight

I would like to thank **sassw14**,** S.O.K.**,** ladyraebef**,** person**,** nemati**,** SheWolfe7**,** chaser1**,** Klover P**, **Jennifer**, and** Saetan **for reviewing.

**darkangelgep**: I'm glad you think I'm writing this fic well and the romance is between Harry and Tom/Voldemort/whatever other names he's got. I've been wanting to write one for a while...

**bitchmonkey2000**: I've never liked Ginny either, she always struck me as a pointless person...god knows why I put her in my fic...

**Faber Wolffe**: Okay, my vampires go like so: you've got a childe and you've got an heir, a child is a basic vampire--turned through blood exchange, gets power with age, etc. An heir though is heir to both the title of the sire and the sire's power, so that when the heir is fully turned he has the same powers as the sire and doesn't have to wait centuries to get it. The whole feeding blood to the heir thing opens up a connection between the heir and the sire so that there can be a power transfer. The power tranfer takes anywhere from a couple of months to years depending on the power being given to the heir, and once the power tranfer has taken place the change will be finished and you'll have a vampire with the same power as the sire but younger. Werewolves are your normal lore, no changes made, though I would love to have Remus control the transformation.../glares at J.K./

**Chapter Eight**

Voldemort carefully watched Severus, he knew the man was a spy, but not how you would think. Severus had managed to successfully infiltrate every powering the war except the vampires, Voldemort had, unfortunately, realized this too late. For when he became aware of the important role he played in the game as a power Severus had already been initiated into his ranks.

Severus, though, was very in tune with the game, almost abnormally in tune with the game. Voldemort was properly wary of him, but that didn't stop him from seeking the man out for advice. Severus was very good at giving advice, if nothing else.

But now, Voldemort found himself not needing the advice, because he knew what was going on. He'd been told that when you played long enough you found that the game and winning it was secondary to losing and managing to survive. Like the werewolves and vampires, both had long ago lost any sort of influence in the "real world" and were reduced to nothing more than dangerous animals, but both had managed to survive as powers in the game and were favored to win if you yourself didn't.

As Voldemort watched Severus he wondered what his side was planning on doing once Potter returned from wherever he was...with that vampire. Voldemort wondered if everyone would support him, or if there were still those who would fight the boy's power. This led him to wonder if the boy would manage to see how he was being used, if not then the light would win the game and the boy would be killed after he realized, too late, that he had chosen to support the wrong side.

And it was always a shame to see someone with so much power die.

Voldemort's thoughts were pulled from his head as a small scroll held together with a ribbon made of red and gold swirling together. It was a summons to the ancient meeting ground of the players of the game. A neutral ground where alliances were created and broken, announcements were made, and powers were ultimately removed from their places of prestige.

He looked up and saw Severus had received one as well. Smirking, Voldemort opened the scroll and read the summons.

* * *

Sin was still staring at his own summons by the time Harry found him in the den.

"What's that?" Harry asked as he plopped down on the floor in front of Sin.

"An official summons," Sin replied distractedly, "you'll be coming as well."

"Coming where?" Harry asked tilting his head slightly.

"The meeting grounds," Sin said, "you'll have to wear the suit I got you." Harry grimaced. "You'll be presenting yourself as my heir and future vampire council member you will have to look the part. Unfortunately, this means you'll be exposed to the very people I'm hiding you from, I wouldn't have, normally, presented you after you had enough of my power to defend yourself, but I have to bring you because that's the way the game is."

"Why are they meeting?" Harry asked curiously.

"I believe the werewolves are going to rejoin the game as a power," Sin replied, "that's the only thing I can think of for having a meeting in the middle of a time out."

"A time out?" Harry asked, "Is everything like that, like a game?"

"It's called the game for a reason, Harry," Sin told him with a smile.

Harry flushed and Sin stood up placing a hand on Harry's head before walking toward the door.

"I'll send a house-elf up to help you get dressed," Sin told Harry, "you'll need the help, considering the problems you had in the fitting."

Harry pouted at Sin and lay back on the floor, listening to Sin's footsteps becoming fainter.

* * *

Harry followed behind Sin who was abnormally tense, reaching out for Harry when he was more the two feet away and glaring at anyone who looked at him. It wasn't a fun experience.

Harry fell behind again and Sin grabbed his wrist and pulled him up to Sin.

"Stay nearby me," Sin commanded before releasing him.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Out of the house," Sin replied glancing back at Harry and grinning.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Sin placed his hand on Harry's lower back and gently pushed him in the right direction. He was directed over to a group of seven chairs, very nice, expensive looking chairs. Four of them were occupied by women and men in their early twenties, and behind them stood four other people about the same age, a couple of them were a little older looking than Harry.

"This is where the vampire council sits;" Sin told him, "only they and their heirs can attend these meetings."

"Why not everyone?" Harry asked curiously, looking around the room to see who else had arrived.

"Because word of mouth is more interesting," Sin replied, "wouldn't you think?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "I suppose so."

Sin smiled softly at him, and led him to the fifth chair, where Sin sat down. "You go stand behind the chair," Sin explained. Harry nodded and walked behind the chair, Sin carefully watching him.

A woman sitting next to Sin turned to him and started up a conversation in a language Harry hadn't ever heard. Harry looked over to the other people in the room and was surprised to see Remus and Professor Snape talking to each other and in an amiable way...surprising really.

Dumbledore and several members of the order were standing off in their own side of the room waiting, and staring across the room at about eight people.

Then in the final place in the room was a group of six people talking quietly amongst themselves. Remus was walking toward them now that he was done talking to Severus, and Severus walked back over to the group Dumbledore and the order were watching.

Sin finished his conversation with the woman next to him and looked up at Harry and said, "The meeting will start as soon as the rest of the council gets here."

"Always dramatic, those people are," The woman next to Sin added with a friendly smile, her voice was heavily accented, but Harry still couldn't pick out where it was from. She smiled and held out a hand to Harry and said, "I'm Eliza."

Sin nodded his permission to Harry and Harry took it exchanging his name.

Eliza looked impressed with Harry and turned to Sin saying, "He's powerful."

Harry raised an eyebrow that was what? The umpteenth time he'd heard that? Sin smiled with pride and nodded his agreement with Eliza.

Then the two of them lapsed back into a conversation in that language.

Eliza's heir must have caught Harry's confusion because she smiled and said, her voice holding a heavy French accent, "It's Portuguese."

Harry nodded absently and zoned out, coming out of his stupor three times when the other members of the vampire council arrived. He received analyzing looks from each one of them, and in returned they got glared at steadily by Sin.

Then the meeting began with a lot of ceremony and speeches...it reminded Harry of the time his school had taken a field trip to a cathedral and they went to a morning mass. Harry decided to do what he'd done then, zone out and/or look around.

Then the entire place fell into silence and Remus made his way into the center of the room, Harry then decided it was time to pay attention. Remus started off with a greeting that was obviously all for ceremony, but this unlike the beginning of the meeting was short.

"When the game commences this fall the werewolves will join as a power," Remus announced to a silent room. After he'd announced this Sin and Eliza flew into a conversation in Portuguese, but they weren't the only ones that were talking about it. The order members looked stricken, and Dumbledore looked like a parent exasperated with a rebellious child.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with you..." Eliza's heir whispered to Harry. "You're too powerful not to have some outcome in the game."

This comment brought a sharp glance from Sin, who after studying her for a moment went back to his conversation with Eliza.

Eliza's heir giggled at Sin's protectiveness and she looked back to the middle of the room, Harry followed her gaze and noticed that Remus was still there, just waiting for the conversation around him to cease.

"I wonder what else he wants to say," Eliza's heir asked no one in particular...Harry wondered if he should ask her what her name was...and then if she would give him her real name. Harry blinked wondering where that last part came from.

But all Remus had to say was that he wanted to talk to the vampire council...anti-climatic, really.

Then from Snape's corner of the room a middle aged man stood up and made his way into the center of the room. He started off with the same greeting Remus did and then said that the lost were going to form an alliance with the werewolves when the game resumed. Dumbledore looked ready to curse.

"I wonder what they're up to?" Eliza's heir asked.

Eliza nodded slowly in response and then said something to Sin in Portuguese, Sin nodded and glanced at Harry before returning his attention to the center of the room. The floor remained empty and then everyone stood and walked out, then the room was empty except for Sin, Remus, and Harry.

Sin smiled at Harry and said, "Go talk to him, he wants to make sure you're okay."

Harry nodded slowly and walked over to Remus, it was somewhat unnerving to see something from before he met Sin, since everything he'd seen since meeting him was new and unusual.

When Harry got to Remus he was immediately enveloped in a hug and had the life squeezed out of him.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Remus asked as he slowly released Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Good," Remus breathed, visibly relieved. "How's he treating you?"

"Well, enough," Harry replied, fidgeting in his shoes.

Remus pulled Harry into a hug again and sighed, "I've been so worried about you."

The two of them stood there for a few moments before Remus released him and asked, "Are you going to go back to school this year?"

"When does school start?" Harry asked slowly, feeling the crushing force of his old life coming down on him again. Here, actually talking about school, made it seem oddly real and permanent, and made the reality of him almost being a vampire and playing the game seem like fantasy. Harry didn't think that was the way it was supposed to be.

"It starts in a couple of weeks," Remus replied, taking in, for the first time, Harry's new clothes and more confidant demeanor.

"Sin said I would go back," Harry said slowly, "but that I'd be later than everyone else."

Remus nodded and hugged Harry again. "I'll see you soon, then Harry. Take care of yourself..."

"I will," Harry replied smiling softly.

"I'll hold you to it," Remus replied, placing a kiss on Harry's forehead. "I also like what you've done with your hair."

Harry smiled, confused, and thanked Remus saying goodbye. Remus turned and walked away and Harry reached and grabbed a lock of hair wondering what he'd done with it.


	10. Chapter Nine

I would like to thank **badassgothicgirl**,** bri**,** Slytherin Shadowkeeper**,** chaser1**, and** S.O.K.** for reviewing.

**Skeet:** Remus is a great character, so it is only natural that he be a prince, I hate seeing fics were the do wrong to Remus...and as for Dumbledore, he'll get his, just you wiat.

**Pointed Tooth Fairy: **okay, I've decided that the reason you think my fic is the best harry-turned-vampire fic is because you haven't read Blood (Artemis Luna Diana), which you need to read it is the best vampire fic I have ever read, and that's saying something because I go and look for them.

**darkangelgep: **first of all, not to sound like the insufferable know-it-all I am, Remus and Romulus founded Rome and then one killed the other off...yes, Remus and Severus work together, an romance between the two is questionable...tilts head thoughtfully and rubs chin

**ladyraebef:** was the last chapter really that boring, that all you care about is Harry's hair? laughs anyway, I'll get to the walking birds nest getting hair later on in the fic...yes...I will...no, really...I will...O.o

**DARKMARK33LV:** Voldemort was at the meeting, he was just mentioned in passing, and Harry's scar didn't act up...I should have made it though, that would have been funny. And Dumbledore didn't see Harry because he looks so differant, and I'll get to why later on.

**Jenniah: **I don't know when the power transfer will take place, it all really depends on how long i want to draw thing out for and how soon it comes up in the story. I'm thinking though, sometime around Christmas or the summer after Harry's sixth year, but these dates are liable to change.

**ailisa d. frieson: **the game is a war that's been going on between the species of Earth since they became sentiment enough to do so. The game is in it's final stretch and there are only five remaining powers, winner gets control over the earth. Harry is the key to winning the war, whoever's side he's on will win, unless all the other powers team up with each other and fight like mad...that's basically the swing of things at the moment. Hope yuou understand a little bit better now.

**Siren Duveil: **laughs it's nice to know I've got such an exeberant fan...It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside, anyway, about letting you use a bit of my plot...cuz you can't have all of it, I don't really mind (that is what you were basically asking, right?), just let me know when you've written it, cuz I'd like to read it.

**Chapter Nine**

The first thing Harry did when he got back to Sin's house, after the meeting, was look in the first mirror he could find. Odd what a nearly impossible task that turned out to be.

Finally Harry walked into the den to find Sin watching a French movie, and demanded to know where a mirror was.

Sin blinked and paused the movie tilting his head and thinking. "Well," Sin replied slowly, "I think there's one in the old ballroom...no, those would cloudy and partially liquid, now. Why do you need one?"

"Remus said I did something to my hair," Harry explained, "but I haven't done anything to it."

Sin nodded slowly still thinking about where to find a mirror. "I don't think I have one," Sin declared finally, "I removed them all, because I always look the same, so why would I need to look?"

"I want to know what happened to my hair," Harry whined.

Sin raised an eyebrow and pointed to the floor in front of him saying, "Sit down, shut up, and watch the goddamn movie."

"I don't know that language," Harry moaned.

Sin rolled his eyes and pointed, decisively, to the floor. Harry pouted and drug himself to the floor in front of Sin and plopped down there. Sin smiled and ran his hands through Harry hair.

"I know what it is," Sin exclaimed, "it's longer."

"My hair?!" Harry demanded, "It doesn't ever grow, how could it be longer?"

"I don't know," Sin replied with a soft smile, "but it is about to your chin, and it looks nice on you. I just never noticed because I see you every day."

"But my hair doesn't grow," Harry persisted.

"Apparently, it does," Sin replied wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"But why did it start growing now?" Harry asked, stiff in Sin's arms.

"I don't know," Sin replied, pressing a chaste to the top of Harry's head. "Do you want me to find out, love?"

Harry tensed up more in Sin's arms and Sin let go looking upset with Harry's reaction.

Sin then slid down onto the floor next to Harry and asked, "What did they do to you?"

"Who?"

"The people who hurt you," Sin replied, "those awful relatives of yours, Dumbledore, your friends, everyone else..."

"They've never done anything to me," Harry replied scooting away from Sin unconsciously, because he was too close.

"They have," Sin replied, grabbing Harry's arm, "or you wouldn't move away from me, when I'm five inches away from you."

"You—you're just too close," Harry explained.

"I'm not," Sin replied, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and pulling him closer, until Harry was practically in his lap. "Now I'm too close."

Harry was tense and wiggling away from Sin uncomfortably. Sin let go and Harry all but scrambled away.

"Someone hurt you," Sin told Harry, sounding a tad too calm, "and you are uncomfortable around people because of it."

"I'm just weary," Harry explained, "and it's a good thing considering who I am."

"Yes, it is," Sin agreed, "but you're afraid and uncomfortable, there's a difference."

Sin studied Harry a moment and asked, "You do know I would never hurt you, don't you?"

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms whispering, "I just can't help it."

Sin frowned and leaned back against the couch.

* * *

Severus was waiting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, Ginny would come down for a midnight snack in minutes and then Severus would throw the pitch to her. Make it something she couldn't refuse.

The light flicked on and Ginny started as she flushed. "Pro-professor Snape, wha—did I disturb you?"

"Actually," Severus said holding a bowl of vanilla ice cream out to her, "I wanted to talk to you."

Ginny stared at the ice cream a second before taking it, noticing that there was a fork instead of spoon in it, not even her mother knew she liked to eat ice cream like that, and she was her mother's favorite. Ginny hopped onto the kitchen counter and looked up at Severus curiously and noticed he was watching her. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Severus stood across from her and began, "I happened upon a conversation you were having with your brothers..."

Ginny blushed and looked away saying, "I know it's probably not true and that I'm making it all up, but—"

"It's all true," Severus replied, "everything you say is true."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked quietly picking at the ice cream with her fork.

"You know the same way I do," Severus replied, "you can feel it going on."

Ginny immediately looked up. "You know what's going on?"

Severus nodded. "And on some level you know too."

"How can I?" Ginny asked picking off a bit of her ice cream and eating it.

"Who's winning the war now?" Severus asked her.

Ginny bit her lip and shook her head saying, "I'll sound stupid."

"Tell me," Severus replied.

"Vampires," Ginny replied flushing, "but they aren't even in the war so how can they be winning?"

"Because, they are," Snape replied, "because they've got Harry Potter backing them."

"Harry would never!" Ginny shouted.

"He might not after he gets back to school, but for the moment, he's too young to be making his own decisions." Severus replied. "But hopefully, he will keep backing the vampires."

"How can you say that?" Ginny demanded, "The world will be awful if they win!"

Severus raised an eyebrow and replied, "Look me in the eyes and honestly tell me you believe that."

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath asking, "What do I do?"

* * *

Harry had been lying there for about four hours when he decided that the couch was really comfortable and that he wouldn't mind being there more. The couch was in the back corner of the library, a place he'd never been before and now he was upset with himself that he hadn't. But honestly when had Harry ever needed to go into the back of the library? Never. Not that Harry needed to now...

But it wasn't like Harry was hiding...

The very idea was preposterous, the great Harry Potter hiding. He could very well scoff—okay, he was hiding. If one thing could be said about the cowardly Harry Potter it was that he wasn't in denial.

But Harry was hiding for a good reason, mind you, he had a very pissed off vampire trying to kill him. So he did as any self-respecting gryffi—Slytherin would do he ran and hid.

And so here he was hiding in the back of the library, lying on the couch as he'd been doing since he'd made Alexander explode into a bout of jealous and extremely righteous (considering what Harry said to him) rage...four hours ago.

"Having fun?"

Harry started and fell off the couch in his shock. Sin laughed and walked over sitting down in Harry's spot on Harry's couch...Harry didn't find this arrangement to be pleasing in any way.

"Any reason why you felt the need to set Alexander on you like a rabid dog?" Sin asked, his face oddly straight, his tone clam, his head tilted.

Harry blinked and then asked, "Um...no?"

Sin rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch...Harry's couch! Harry felt a twitch developing in his right cheek.

"Nice to know you have no reason for nearly getting killed," Sin told Harry sarcastically.

"Nearly killed isn't what I would use to describe what happened," Harry said slowly.

"What would you use, then?" Sin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Inflaming his wrath without adult supervision?" Harry asked tilting his head.

"I asked for an answer, not a question," Sin shot to Harry his lips tilting in a smirk.

"Inflaming his wrath without adult supervision." Harry repeated.

"Dear heavens, I've created a monster," Sin sighed leaning back against the couch—Harry's couch! Harry's eye twitch and Sin raised an eyebrow. "Is there any reason why you've suddenly developed a twitch?"

Harry flushed, "You—you're on my couch."

Sin raised an eyebrow, patted the spot next to him, and replied, "No one's keeping you off it."

Harry sighed and lay back on the ground, "I'll wait then." Sin had been most infuriating with his trying to get Harry used to human contact, but it made Harry extremely uncomfortable. He didn't want to be touched in any fashion, and yes that meant Harry would be willingly celibate.

Sin looked Harry in the eyes and Harry suddenly felt the world melt away and all that was left was the soft chocolate of Sin's eyes swirling around him in comforting waves.

"That isn't so bad is it Harry?"

Harry blinked and found himself on the couch staring at Sin. "What did you do?" Harry demanded.

Sin grinned and shook his head replying, "Vampire trick."

"You hypnotized me!" Harry yelled in outrage, once again falling on the floor in his shock and outrage.

Sin grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into his lap asking, "Isn't this how this whole thing started?"

"No," Harry replied, trying, albeit unsuccessfully to get out of Sin's lap, "this whole thing started because of Alexander."

Sin pinched Harry's behind and told him to stop wiggling...not that it helped any. After a few moments of struggling, Harry threw them both to the floor, and then began a short tussle, ending with Harry pinned down to the ground.

"And the moral to this Harry," Sin said with a grin, "is to not inflame a vampire's wrath without adult supervision."

Harry laughed and Sin placed a kiss to his brow. "Come on, Harry, time to play chess."

Harry groaned and pouted. "Must we?"

* * *

Voldemort had been pleasantly surprised when he'd seen Harry with one of the members of the vampire council. It had taken him a while to recognize the boy; it was interesting how much he'd changes since being taken away from the world. He'd gotten a healthy glow.

It was odd how the boy was thriving...but it was good for the dark side. Harry would be more partial to trusting the vampire than he would be Dumbledore if he treated him well, not that it appeared he'd have to worry about that.

Everything seemed to be coming together nicely all in all, but it was still too soon to be making guesses on something so important. The entire fate of the world rested on the boy's shoulders and if he chose to back the wrong person...

Best not to think about that...unless it's about to happen... Voldemort stared at the wall in front of him for a moment, then...who exactly was that vampire, the boy's been taken in by.


	11. Chapter Ten

I would like to thank **Spezlee**, **Ravensblack**, **blackdragonofslytherin**, **DARKMARK33LV**, **Klover P**, **HoshiHikari4ever**, **FallenPheonix721**, **whyshoulditellyou**, **Siren** **Duveil**, and **Chaser1** for reviewing.

**Athenz**: Yes, Sin is father-ish...I can see him as more, but I'd rather not go there because then I'd have to kill him.../trails off mumbling that I wanted to anyway/...moving on, Voldemort can't be icky looking, because—well, he just can't so he'll be "Tom Riddle" and LV just because I think you're wondering happens to stand for Lord Voldemort which is who Harry's going with...I hope that clears things up...I would have used Tom Riddle but that not who Voldemort is anymore, not that he ever was...

**Sabby-chan Yoai Fan**: LV stands for Lord Voldemort, not something you see usually because apparently TR is.../rolls eyes/ I don't feel like ranting, and I don't think you want to hear me rant...so I'll save us both the trouble and end rant before it starts...

**Darkangelgep**: Don't worry Ginny will become her usual hateful self soon enough...and those people who have Voldemort as a maniac have no imagination and are probably Ginny/Harry shippers who think sex is kissing! /Growls at Harry/Ginny shippers/

**LadyRaebef**: Voldemort doesn't know who Sin is because Sin is not a very popular member of the vampire council, he's hated by his own kind because of his power, and Voldemort's chief concern is keeping the light at bay. He's got a bit more on his hands than needing to find out who all's on the vampire council, so for that matter has the other powers...ask one member of the other powers, excluding the lost for names of other powers and you won't get a good answer.

**A/N**: let's see...hmm...first order of business, there is too much hate in the world and it needs to end. All of you need to love each other, not hate, and if you can't do that, at least try and tolerate other people. Second of all, I'm sure several of you will be happy to know that my writers block is gone. /Cheers/ that is all...thanks for sticking with me so far...and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Ten**

Severus finally decided after few minutes that it was unusual that Dumbledore didn't recognize the boy; his hair was only just a little bit longer. There wasn't much different about him besides that, and sure, he looked like he'd grown and was much healthier, it didn't take much to recognize Harry Potter.

It was almost as though the man believed that Potter couldn't look any different...Severus raised his eyebrows and then swept out.

* * *

"I don't see why this is important," Harry mumbled picking up a silver knife inlaid with diamonds and raising an eyebrow in Sin's direction.

Sin gave Harry a light chastising look and placed his hand over Harry's guiding it to place the knife back on the table. "Etiquette, Harry, is very important."

Sin sat down at the table across from Harry and continued, "You know how to manipulate troops, how to win a battle, but you have no idea how to manipulate people. Etiquette is used in polite society around rich snobbish bastards to bend to your will...in which case," Sin continued with a smile, "the etiquette I'm referring to has nothing to do with eating habits, but rather with subtle manipulations. We begin now."

* * *

"So should I throw in with the vampires?" Remus asked Severus as he sorted through his card deck idly.

"Not just yet," Severus replied. "You forget that there is more to this Game than meets the eye," Severus took Remus' deck from his hands and began dealing them, "and more than one player."

"You're referring to Dumbledore?" Remus asked as he picked up his hand and looked through them, "What are we playing?"

"Poker," Severus replied, "and yes, of course I'm referring to him, the man is a wild card that can either throw you for a loop or make you win spectacularly."

"And you feel he's going to throw us for a loop?" Remus asked.

"I know he is," Severus replied.

"What have you got up your sleeve?" Remus asked Severus playfully.

Severus just smirked and replied, "Something I hope will work."

* * *

"So what exactly am I manipulating again?" Harry asked slumping onto the table looking bored out of his mind.

"You are trying to get me to want to help you out of learning how to manipulate me," Sin replied, laughter in his eyes.

Harry looked heavenward whimpered. "I don't know what to do..."

"Maybe that's the problem," Sin suggested, "you're looking or a way to manipulate me when perhaps you already know how."

"I don't know how to manipulate anyone," Harry whined only a few seconds off banging his head on the table, when Harry saw the silver knife. He reached over and picked it up running his hands over the diamonds.

Sin raised an eyebrow in slight puzzlement.

Then Harry looked up, placed the knife on his wrist, and declared, "I'll kill myself if you don't let me go."

Sin beamed and exclaimed, "That was very good! But next time you should put it on your neck or upper arm. That will make the situation direr."

Harry didn't even blink just shifted the knife to his throat.

Sin laughed and added, "It would also be more effective if you weren't using a butter knife." Harry visibly slumped, "But as it were, you've done better than I expected so I'll let you go...until tomorrow anyway."

Harry beamed and jumped out of his chair.

"But first," Sin added smirking at Harry, "Why did you threatening to kill yourself work?"

Harry slumped back into the chair and groaned, "I don't know..."

"So you just up decided to see if killing yourself would work?" Sin asked an eyebrow raised.

"Well, no," Harry sighed, "I just—I don't know."

"You must have some idea," Sin edged.

Harry shrugged and weakly replied, "I wanted to leave."

Sin sighed and placed his head in his hand. "Think Harry, beyond what you normally do, beyond the thoughts that you were encouraged to have."

Harry whimpered and let his head fall to the table.

Sin frowned and listened to a grandfather clock tick somewhere off in the distance of the house...there was that rat he'd put poison out for. That damn thing just wouldn't eat the damn poison. Sin glanced at Harry, the boy wasn't even thinking about why he did it. He just did it because it seemed right.

Harry sighed loudly and squirmed around on the table trying to figure out what the right answer could be.

'This,' Sin decided, 'is going to take a while.'

* * *

Severus leaned back against the wall of Dumbledore's office and rubbed his temples. Why was it so hard to find the records Dumbledore had to have kept? Severus studied the desk that appeared to be undisturbed and decided to go through that one drawer once more before calling it a night.

Severus unlocked the drawer and looked through it...nothing. He scowled and put everything back the way he found it. He would look again tomorrow.

Dumbledore wasn't so effective at keeping things hidden, that he could keep it from a member of The Lost.

Severus would figure this out.

* * *

Remus frowned at the letter he'd received from Dumbledore, he couldn't figure out what the man was up to. Before he wasn't interested in looking for Harry and now he was formally asking for help from the werewolves so he could find him? Something was definitely up...

Remus frowned and tossed the letter aside returning his attention to the cards laid out in perfect solitaire formation...and violently threw his hand through them. Then he stood up and walked out of his house, the cards still settling back down on the floor in his wake.

Remus hoped his father, the leader of his pack, would have enough time to speak with him, he needed his help to figure this one out, because while Remus was introduced to the game, his father had been born into it and knew how to think like the enemy, because he was just like his enemies in goals and power...

Which brought Remus back to wondering what Severus was up to...Remus shook his head and continued on his way, Severus would wait to strike, but Dumbledore would snatch first chance he got.

* * *

Harry stared at Sin over his arms, which he had his head placed on, it was nearing 2 o' clock in the morning and yes, they were still sitting at the dining room table.

Sin was leaning back in his chair looking anything but uncomfortable, in fact he was trying not to fall asleep...of course you couldn't tell it from looking at him.

"Didn't you say," Harry asked, finally breaking the silence, "that every time you made someone your heir that you gave them a little piece of your soul?"

Sin blinked and then nodded slowly.

"Then that's why it worked," Harry declared, "because had I killed myself then I would have taken that piece of your soul with me."

Sin nodded, relieved, "Yes, that's exactly why it worked," Sin stood and stretched his cramped muscles. Sin glanced at Harry who was doing the same and added, "I think we need to work on your thinking skills before we do this again, don't you?"

"You're the adult here," Harry replied, all but skipping out of the dining room.

"So I am," Sin murmured. "So I am."


	12. Chapter Eleven

I would like to thank **Chaser1**, **plur**, and **Lady** **Raebef** for reviewing.

**HoshiHikari4ever**: The Lost are a power made up of psychics, powerful magicians, and other magical creatures that fall under one of the aforementioned categories. Dumbledore isn't going to discard them exactly, but rather do something they wouldn't expect...he's going to throw them for a loop. And Dumbledore is heading straight into a dead end...

**Tigris** **T** **Draconis**: Don't worry, as far as I know the game isn't really going on...be cool if was, though...it'd be matrix-y. And of course Sin's awesome—I made him up...

**Bluumberry**: I take it you're volunteering to help me write the slashy scenes, hmm?

**Naereth**: the slash will kind of begin after Harry gets back to school, which should happen soon...it's like mid-august this chapter, I suppose...so maybe Harry will leave chapter after next...? We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry walked into the library and then turned around and walked right back out.

"Oh, Harry," Alexander hissed, "why don't you come back and stay awhile?"

Harry shook his head, trying to appear calm on the outside while he was panicking, "I really can't," Harry replied. "I just remembered something really important that I had to do that was back that way." Harry pointed behind him and nodded.

Alexander reached out, faster than Harry could see, and grabbed Harry's throat, pulling the boy to him. "I've had enough of you," Alexander whispered venomously, "and I hope you don't think you're going to get away unscathed this time."

"And that's my fault?" Harry asked, tensing as he felt the fingers around his neck tighten. Harry gasped vainly for air, wondering when he wouldn't have to breathe anymore, but then he decided that now wasn't the best time to wonder about that. As blackness started to invade his vision leaving only speckles of color left, Alexander let go of Harry.

Harry gasped for air as he sat on the floor his fingers digging into the thick carpet. Two gentle, cold hands reached under his chin and examined his neck; a far-away sounding voice asked him what he did this time.

Harry whimpered and looked up from the gray carpet; Sin smiled softly at him and gently pulled Harry into his lap. Harry dimly head Sin talking to him about not being so hateful, and watching out for himself because Sin wouldn't always be there to do it for him.

Harry cuddled into Sin's chest and continued trying to clear his mind and breathe all the air he could. Harry smiled softly as Sin ran his hand through his hair, whispering all sorts of nonsense to him like 'vous enfant idiot' and 'eu te amo, criança' (excuse my French and Portuguese...I had to use an internet translator if it'swring...but if it's right I did it).

After what seemed like hours to Harry he looked up at Sin and realized he was there.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Sin asked him as he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"I've been better," Harry murmured, "what happened to Alexander?"

Sin's eyes darkened and he replied, "You don't have to worry about him anymore. He's not coming back."

"Oh," Harry mumbled, not thinking what this could mean, except that Alexander wouldn't be trying to kill him anymore.

"I'm going to put you bed now," Sin whispered to Harry, "Do you feel all right, no dizziness, is there more than one of me?"

Harry placed his head against Sin chest and shook his head, 'no'. Then he was being carried down the hallways, Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sin smiled as he watched Harry as he danced and sang around the den. Harry was really quite graceful, when he wasn't thinking about it. Sin knocked on the doorframe as Harry sang, "Love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take." Sin watched amused as Harry flushed and turned the radio off.

"You can go in the library now, Harry," Sin told him. He'd kept Harry out of the library hoping to protect his innocent deposition from the sight of Alexander's dead, bloody body.

"What were you doing in there anyway?" Harry asked.

"I'd discovered some creature living in the dust above a bookshelf, and felt it'd be best to keep you out of danger," Sin replied.

Harry pouted and murmured, "I'm not a baby."

"You're _my_ baby," Sin replied teasingly, "and if I recall I am the adult here."

"That's abuse of power," Harry exclaimed outraged, "I hereby revoke your privileges as an adult."

Sin smiled and added, "I suppose that if that's all, you may go and read, I'll expect you in the dining room for lessons in a couple of hours."

Harry nodded and headed off to the library.

Sin waited until he was around the corner before turning around and saying, "Hello Severus."

* * *

Sin walked into the dining room and sat a wooden puppet on the table in front of Harry. Sin stood there for a few moments and sorted out its strings, which there were quite a few of and then carefully, placed the strings on the table, taking care not to tangle them up again.

"What is this?" Sin asked Harry.

Harry gave Sin a funny look before replying, "A puppet."

"Very good," Sin replied, "Now how do puppets work?"

"You pull their strings..." Harry replied.

"Excellent," Sin exclaimed, standing the puppet up, "what do puppets do?"

"Anything you want them to, I suppose," Harry replied.

"You supposed correctly," Sin said. "Now what would you like the puppet to do?"

"I...don't know..." Harry replied.

"You must want the puppet to do something," Sin goaded making the puppet tilt its head.

"Fine," Harry murmured, "make it walk."

Sin had the puppet walk in front of Harry before settling it back on the table.

"Anything else you'd like it to do?" Sin inquired. "This puppet is quite talented...it can walk, talk, do magic, get itself into the most ridiculous life threatening situations, eat, drink...go up against Dark Lords and not get killed." Sin gave Harry a pointed look.

Harry hardened with anger and declared, "I'm not a—"

Sin had mimicked Harry's every movement with the puppet and said, distractedly, "Oh, you're a lovely puppet...such fine black hair, pretty green eyes—"

"I'm not a puppet," Harry persisted, glaring at the puppet mimicking his every move.

"Just because there aren't any strings, Harry," Sin said, "doesn't mean one isn't a puppet."

Harry pouted and crossed his arms, the puppet did the same. "You can stop that Sin."

"I don't think I've quite gotten the point across, Harry," Sin replied.

"What is the point," Harry asked, looking rather upset.

Sin smiled and sat the puppet down again, "The point, Harry dearest," Sin explained, "is that you are a puppet without realizing it, you are doing another's will and believing it to be your own."

"Aren't you doing the same thing?" Harry demanded.

Sin frowned and leaned toward Harry asking, "Why do you think I would that, Harry?"

Harry began chewing on his bottom lip, "I..." He began, "I just...don't know you."

"How well," Sin countered, "do you know Dumbledore?"

"I..." Harry whispered, "...don't...do I?"

Sin shook his head replied, "I don't believe anyone does."

"But I know less about you than I know about him," Harry persisted.

"I somehow doubt that," Sin muttered, slightly rolling his eyes.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because, when there's nothing to know about a person how can you know them?" Sin asked Harry, "and when you need to know about a person with something to know wouldn't you know about them?"

"You know that made no sense."

"What I think it is, Harry, is that it made more sense than you're willing to accept," Sin told him, "and now we should finish your lesson." Sin picked up the puppet.

* * *

Sin flipped through the papers once again and frowned at their contents. This was exactly the sort of thing he'd expect from Dumbledore, and exactly what he'd hoped Severus would do. After all, not many people would go through Dumbledore's personal belongings and then copy entries out of his diary...but Severus Snape would.

As for Dumbledore, Sin had not much to say, except that the man was brilliant in his thoughts and no where else, Sin believed this mostly...no, entirely, because the man kept a diary about all of his plans when he was the leader of a power.

Not that Dumbledore just came out and said it; no...it was what he didn't say that let Sin know his plans.

Which led to Sin's biggest problem...how to keep it from Harry?

* * *

All right, that's that...now to work on Rockabye.../heads off/


	13. Chapter Twelve

I would like to thank **Kage** **Mirai**, **Mervin** **the** **Depressed** **Robot**, **Pure** **Black**, **Queen** **of the Mymidon**, **Shania** **Maxwell**, **Cataclysmic**, **ladyraebef**, **chaser1**, **darkangelgep**, **DARKMARK33LV**, and **SheWolfe7 **for reviewing.

**Siren Duveil**: /sighs and nods/ yes, plot is becoming rather rare these days, I'm glad one of my stories has plot /eyes widen and tilts head/ one...

**EmpressTryphosia**: Werewolves and vampires don't get along very well, Remy though cares for Harry's well-being more than he cares about the fact that he's vampire (Harry that is). There's an extreme rivalry between the two...as for why Dumbledore thinks Harry can't change is because, he shouldn't have been able to, I'll go further into that, later on.

**Naereth**: Who's Ender?

**Maleficus-lupus**: Which theory? What about Dumbledore? /is curious because it sounds like you don't like him much either/

**Athenz**: Manipulations is an etiquette, although it isn't widely focused upon...they should teach manipulations in school, an elective of course, can't have everyone knowing how to do that...

**Blummberry**: I will require help for the slashy scenes; I believe I have over-estimated myself in rating this R.../shrugs/ oh well...and to help you out, when you read don't look for any hidden message because if and when it appears you'll know what it is, for now don't worry about it, and if you have any questions throw 'em at me, I'll answer them as best I can without giving stuff away.

**Chapter** **Twelve**

Harry blinked as he noticed his room was oddly bright...something must have woken him up, perhaps it was the sun. Harry turned away from the light and closed his eyes.

"Harry, you're not going to manage at school if you don't start waking up earlier." Sin said and Harry groaned as his warm blankets slithered off of him.

"You've started wearing clothes to bed," Sin said, clearly amused at his choice of bed clothes. "I'm proud of you...but one must wonder..."

Wait...what had Harry worn to bed last night.

"My best friend's mother made it for me," Harry mumbled in his defense.

"I'm quite sure she did," Sin agreed, a little too quickly for a person to believe he was being honest, "now up...it's only noon, it's not like I got you up at nine."

No wonder Harry was so tired, he'd been asleep for only five or six hours.

"Amazing how you've gone completely nocturnal in three weeks."

Harry whimpered as Sin sat down on the bed next to him.

"No, Harry," Sin said, reading his thoughts (not literally), "I'm not leaving until you get up."

Harry pushed himself into a sitting position, "'m up."

"Wonderful," Sin exclaimed, "now we need to get you dressed."

Harry whined and fell back onto the bed, wiggling his way off of it, and then he fell on the floor.

Sin chuckled and went over to assist his poor childe.

"Perhaps," Sin said lifting Harry to his feet, "you should bathe first, that ought to wake you up."

Harry hummed either an acquiesce or a disagreement, Sin wasn't sure. Then Harry added, "I'll drown."

"I could watch you," Sin said, sounding serious, but his teasing smile suggested otherwise.

Harry tensed in shock his eyes opened widely and she spun around to stare at Sin.

"Well, what do you know," Sin said with a chuckle as he let Harry loose, "you didn't even have to take a bath to wake up."

Harry gaped at Sin trying to decide on a proper course of action. Then Harry pointed at the door and yelled, "Out, pedophile!"

Sin blinked and then crossed his arms and asked, a smirk tugging at his lips, "Harry, how on earth do you know what that word means?"

"A dictionary," Harry replied, "Out!"

Sin smiled and tossed Harry a vial saying, "You might want to take this."

"What is it?" Harry asked looking at the vial with interest.

"A potion to keep the sun from bothering you," Sin replied.

Harry nodded and headed into his bathroom, Sin walked over to Harry dresser and placed a letter on it, then he walked out.

* * *

Harry walked into the den, yawning.

"You like you haven't slept at all today," Sin told him without looking away from the TV.

Harry plopped down on the couch next to Sin and yawned again, Sin could hear his jaw pop.

"You're letting me go back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked curiously, his voice weary.

This surprised Sin. "You'd like to stay here, then?"

Harry looked torn. Sin wondered what was going through his head, perhaps he wanted to stay, but felt obligated to return. Perhaps he wanted to return, but didn't want to alert Sin to that fact.

"I..." Harry said finally, "I want to go, but it feels like I'm in some sort of box and I'm an entire world apart."

"Understandable," Sin commented.

"But," Harry continued, "If I don't go, then everyone will hate me because...they can! And...and...and...it'll be like 2nd year all over again!"

Sin nodded sympathetically and even added a sarcastic 'lovely' for Harry's benefit...of course he had no idea what happened in Harry's second year.

Harry sighed grievously and leaned back into the couch.

Sin smiled at him and said, "So you would like to stay here?"

Harry ran his hands through his hair and said, "I just...the letter brought back reality and now I don't know if I want to...or even can come back."

Sin raised an eyebrow.

"It's like...for once, I'm me, and not someone else..." Harry frowned and shook his head, "Or maybe I am someone else now and I like who I'm pretending to be better than like myself."

"In either case" Sin replied placing a hand on Harry shoulder, "you shouldn't have to pretend...there's no reason to please me, I picked you for your potential not for who everyone thought you were or who you really are."

Harry turned to Sin and just looked at him.

"They're smothering me," Harry whispered as though the thought just came to him, "and this is who I really am."

"Not yet," Sin replied, "I know you're still hiding, but you're getting there. It might take a while and maybe someone else helping you, but the real you will come out of its shell."

Harry scoffed, "Who would help me?" He demanded, "Everyone likes me the way I was pretending I am."

Sin smiled, "Perhaps your prince charming."

Harry turned and stared at him.

"Excuse me," Sin corrected, "your soul mate."

"I'm not gay," Harry ground out, looking rather angry.

"I shudder at the thought of you being anything but," Sin murmured in all seriousness.

Harry gaped in shock and then asked, "How did we get on my love life?"

"Your Hogwarts letter," Sin replied, and then he scrunched up his brow and added, "How odd."

"You're horrible," Harry declared standing up.

"Oh!" Sin exclaimed cheerfully, "We simply must go shopping!"

"What for?" Harry demanded, "I've got plenty of clothes."

"School supplies, Harry dear," Sin replied as though Christmas had come early.

Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "I'm sure."

"You saw your list of books, and your OWLs as well, which lead me to my next topic," Sin said flashing Harry a grin, "I'm wondering if you really like or want to take those classes you've been signed up for."

Harry blinked in confusion and reached for the letter he'd placed in his pocket...he hadn't signed up for any classes...had he?

Well, sure enough he had. Advanced potions despite his average OWL...advanced everything, in fact...even Divination, which he'd wanted to drop, rather understandably. There was no way anyone but Hermione could survive on his schedule, Harry looked up at Sin who had an eyebrow raised in query.

"Well," Harry sighed, "there's nothing we can do about it."

"I beg to differ," Sin said grabbing Harry letter, "school, I've found is rather like ordering food. Suppose you don't like onions, you ask to take the onions off, correct? And if they don't you complain, school is like that, ask them to change your classes to the ones you'd prefer, and if they don't, then complain. And if that doesn't work, you..." Sin looked up at Harry to finish it.

Harry was totally blank.

"What's your name?" Sin asked him in exsperation.

Harry looked confused, but answered, "Harry Potter..."

"What did Harry Potter do?"

Harry's mouth formed an "O" and his hand flew up to his forehead and he replied, "I threaten to drop out."

"_Very good_," Sin exclaimed. "Now we write, and wait for a response. In the meantime, which of your classes would you like to continue taking, and we'll go and get books for them."

Harry looked at his schedule and shook his head fervently in confusion.

"You work on that, then," Sin told him amiably, standing up, "I've got some business to attend to as it is. I will be back in a couple of hours. You're welcome to explore the courtyard, no sense in wasting that potion."

"What courtyard?" Harry demanded also standing up.

Sin tilted his head thoughtfully before snapping, and to Harry's immense surprise a house elf appeared.

"Ginger Snap, show Harry to the courtyard," Sin told the elf in a gentle tone before sweeping out of the den.

The elf, Ginger Snap, appeared to be blushing shyly as she reached for Harry's hand. Harry let her take his hand and lead him to the courtyard. The courtyard was completely out of the way of anything, Harry noticed.

Ginger Snap didn't day a word the entire trip and only after he'd been safely deposited outside did she say something, "Call me if you don't remember the way back to the main area of the house."

Then Ginger Snap disappeared with a soft pop and Harry looked around the courtyard that now appeared to be a heavily overgrown garden. Harry set off along the path, instinctively trying to avoid all areas full of sunlight, even flinching when he was forced into a sunspot.

Harry stopped when he saw what appeared to be a tombstone behind a huge bush. He walked over and saw that it was in fact a small graveyard, and that there were only five graves. Three Harry knew had to be for Sin's other heirs, but he didn't know who the other two were for. He walked up to the graves and read the years on them in amazement. These people were old when they died, and the last one to die died about a hundred years ago...

* * *

Voldemort looked between the three people: Severus, the vampire who called himself Sin, and the young girl who looked oddly familiar.

"So," Sin asked sitting down on the edge of the table, "What do you say? Will you do this?"

Severus was now talking with the young woman...while it was a rather devious plan and it was almost entirely guaranteed to work, he still had his doubts.

"I know Harry's thinking process," Sin added, "if not what he thinks exactly."

This brought Severus' attention to Sin.

"Calm down, Severus dear," Sin said, a harsh command to be obeyed, covered with a sweet teasing tone. "I'm not reading the child's mind, I just know a cultivated thinker when I see one...that's why this plan will take a while to fully take effect. He has to realize how to think on his own, not how people taught him."

"However," Voldemort said, "Why do you need me to do this?"

"Harry is a very powerful creature," Sin replied, "He needs someone who naturally has a large procession of magic. At the moment the only people who apply are you and Dumbledore, as well as a couple of vampires, but I'm not in the mood for having my heir killed."

"I still don't understand what this will do," Voldemort declared standing up.

"Think about it," Sin replied, "he's still liable to be swayed to the light if he isn't concreted to be set against them, we can loose him...and therefore the war."

"What makes you think he'll go with it?" the Voldemort demanded, Severus nodded and the girl looked curious.

Sin smirked and replied, "The error, I'm afraid, is human...Harry will do as expected, because you will make a very deadly error in decision."

Voldemort sent a look to Sin and nodded. Sin beamed and hopped off the table holding a hand out.

"Have we a deal?" Sin asked brightly.

Voldemort sighed and felt like he was directly affecting the future for the first time in his life, and took Sin's hand.

Sin looked over to the girl, who held out her hand to Sin, who took it.

Voldemort, however, looked to Severus and said, "I'll wish to see the boy."

Severus nodded and replied, "I'll work something out when he returns to school."

"Wonderful!" Sin exclaimed, "Now I'd better return home, I'm sure all of you can handle things from here?"

"There's not much else to handle," Severus mumbled sarcastically.

"That's why I'm sure you can handle it," Sin replied, with a bright smile.

* * *

Whoo.../wipes brow/ we're getting somewhere now! Harry will be back at school. Hopefully by next chapter or soon after...then we start getting into something with Voldemort and Harry.../mumbles/ now how to make Dumbledore more evil...Oh, yes, that's right. See you guys soon.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

I would like to thank **Wanamaker**, **chaser1**, **jeangab057**, **Animegril06**, **Kamorie**, **Shea** **Loner**, **DARKMARK33LV**, **SheWolfe7**, **Kage** **Mirai**, and **Shania** **Maxwell** for reviewing

**Swordoftheshadow**: yes, Dumbledore has to be evil, that's the way I see him, that's the way he's going to be...I've made my one more chance with Ginny this fic. Also I think it's unrealistic when Dumbledore is really good.

**HoshiHikari**: /gasps/ what happened to the rest of your name? As for the agreement /gives HoshiHikari 'the look'/ now, honey, you know I can't tell you that...read A/N.

**Darkangelgep**: Sin's on Harry's side too.

**Athenz**: i apreceeate ur compleemints and hav deeciddid to up date 4 uoo.../giggles/ I'm flattered that you like my story so much, and I couldn't resist.

**Blummberry**: /blinks/ I probably should go fix that.../shrugs/ typographical happen. You know, you can't help forgetting a word...major error. Sin wants to win the war, but he does care about Harry, he wants best for him and that's what he's plotting for...the best for Harry, in the end.

**Yana5**: Sin's plotting...that's what he's doing. /laughs/ you'll catch on when I figure out how to write it.

**Ivin Artemis Draconis**: /grins/ you're gonna help me write the Harry/Voldie action?! Wow, I have never gotten so many offers to help in one story. Minions? /raises eyebrow/ I want some...can you share?

**E.A.V.**: Character development?! Wow! When did this happen?!

**A/N**: A lot of stuff will happen in this chapter, I hope you all catch on to the changes, but if not, I'm open to questions, as I always am...hopefully I won't end up using the 'I can't tell you, because of the plot' line.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry had a light reddish sheen covering his skin when Sin returned.

"You've gotten burnt," Sin commented, running a finger along Harry's red check.

Harry grinned and pulled out of the touch, Sin frowned still upset that Harry didn't like being touched.

"I didn't want to go back inside," Harry explained, "it's so nice out here; I haven't seen daylight in weeks."

Sin leveled a knowing look on Harry, "You fell asleep didn't you?"

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Yes," he replied, "am I _that_ obvious?"

"Only to those who don't know you better," Sin teased, "now, I don't suppose you've managed to stay awake long enough to think about your classes?"

"I thought a little bit," Harry said after a moment, "and I want to drop divination, take ancient runes, normal potions, advanced charms and defense, normal transfiguration—because I'm not all that great at it—, astronomy, care of magical creatures—"

"Why," Sin interjected, "surely you aren't that interested in animals?"

"_Well_," Harry began...

"Easy A," Sin asked, "or you feel obligated to?"

Harry flushed and looked away, "both..."

Sin nodded and asked, "What would you rather take instead?"

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"Okay so we've got one free period," Sin murmured as though making a note of it, "continue."

"And I wanted to drop history," Harry finished.

"Two free periods," Sin concluded, "you shall send for a course booklet right away, while you inform the school of your class decisions."

"They have course booklets?" Harry asked amazed.

Sin closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation, "and the lost shall see light..."

"I had no idea," Harry exclaimed. "So back in second year, Hermione didn't sign up for all the classes?"

"Well," Sin sighed, "that depends..."

"But I don't hear about anyone taking any different classes than the ones I heard about," Harry continued like he hadn't heard Sin.

"Harry," Sin said, "you haven't heard about them because you are in a strictly controlled environment."

Harry blinked and murmured, "You're making it sound like I'm in a terrarium."

"And you might as well be," Sin replied.

Harry gaped.

"All I'm saying," Sin did say, "is that you only get course booklets if you ask for them, and you wouldn't have known to ask, because you had everyone pitching these great classes to you. Why should you think to ask for a course booklet when you already want to take classes your friends have taken?"

"I suppose that makes sense," Harry sighed, "did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Unfortunately," Sin replied with an odd grin.

"What classes did you take?" Harry asked.

"Well," Sin said thoughtfully, "I took Archery for a semester; it's very popular, actually. I took Horseback Riding the next semester. I took Healing and Enchantments and Illusions sixth and seventh year, and third through fifth I took Ancient Runes and...I believe I took a study hall...no, I'm sure I did," Sin grinned wickedly, "had it first thing all three years."

Harry looked surprised at several of the classes.

"Now, then," Sin exclaimed, "we really must get you inside before you fry, and then we'll send for that course booklet."

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Harry exclaimed as he flipped the page a few weeks after writing, requesting, gently complaining, rioting, and finally threatening to get the stupid book, "they have teachers for this?"

"Yes," Sin replied, "and if not they'll send you elsewhere for the classes, like healing, for example, they can't teach it there...well, they can teach basics, but for seventh year teachings they'll send you St. Mungos—at least that's what they used to do, I haven't noticed much change in policy."

Harry was paying no attention to Sin as he turned the page and scanned the many choices for classes. He didn't know which ones to take!

Harry's eyes suddenly focused on a class he read its descriptions, a look of intense interest slowly covering his face. "I want to take that!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at the class.

"Magic?" Sin murmured, reading the class description, "I can't believe they still teach that."

"Why?" Harry asked carefully writing the class into and empty square on his class registration form.

"I imagine it would have been outlawed or they wouldn't be able to find anyone to teach it...however, I'd be inclined to believe it was the former," Sin replied, still reading, suddenly understanding filled his eyes, "Ah," He murmured, "I see, now."

"What?" Harry asked returning to the book to see if the page he'd found Magic on would yield up any more treasures.

"The same teacher that taught it while I was at school is still teaching it," Sin replied, "apparently Auntie Carrie is either immortal or a vampire." Sin grinned and added,

"Knowing her she's still alive because no one can kill her."

"_Auntie_ _Carrie_?" Harry asked in obvious disbelief.

"Oh yes," Sin replied, "refused to be called any else by her students, she's a good teacher, I imagine you'll actually _learn_ something from her, rather than theory."

"And it'll probably be a small class considering how far back in the book it is," Harry added, beaming at his amazing class choice, even though he wouldn't be able to take two elective courses because this one took up both class periods. It was worth it though.

"Hmm," Sin murmured, "It says you'll also be learning animagus transformations in addition to elemental and sympathetic magics...Sin read through the rest of the curriculum, "Sorcery, woodland magic, and I know for a fact you'll be dabbling in black magic—not dark magic, black magic," Sin added seeing Harry's shocked face, "and it's not really black magic, that's just what muggles called it. Auntie Carrie doesn't let anyone know because then they'd remove the class for sure and prudes wouldn't sign up."

"How come I've never heard of this class or this teacher?" Harry asked closing the course booklet.

"Auntie Carrie's too young to settle down and let people realize she actually teaches at Hogwarts," Sin replied with a huge grin, "goodness, I imagine you'll love her... I've had the distinctive pleasure twice." Sin laughed and stood up stretching.

Harry grabbed his class registration form and also stood up, then suddenly he stopped and stared at Sin, "What did you do to Hedwig?"

Sin turned and gave Harry the funniest look.

"My owl!" Harry exclaimed, "What did you do to her?!"

"Oh," Sin sighed looking relieved, "I believe she flew off somewhere, perhaps to someone she trusted. I do believe I gave her quite a scare—beautiful thing, snowy white?"

Harry nodded claming down mentally cursing himself for forgetting about Hedwig like that.

"Oh, calm down," Sin urged him, "she'll come back and she won't hate you."

Harry sighed and shook his head visibly relaxing.

"There we go," Sin said rubbing a reassuring hand over Harry's back, "now let's mail off your schedule."

"Harry," Sin sang softly, and Harry whimpered most pathetically as the blankets slivered off of him.

"_No_," He whimpered sprawling on the bed.

"Yes," Sin replied, "you get to see all of your friends again."

"No," Harry whimpered again, this time more forcefully, "don't wanna."

"Oh, but Harry," Sin added, "you get to take all of those fascinating classes..."

"Don't care," Harry replied then, "damn, I'm awake now."

"Poor dear," Sin mocked rolling his eyes, "come on, Harry, get dressed you have to catch the train."

Harry rolled over in the bed groaning.

"It won't be that bad," Sin persisted.

"Yes, it will," Harry replied opening his eyes and staring at Sin, "it's always that bad, and I've only just now realized it...everyone's always staring at me like I'm an exhibit at a zoo and I can't be myself." Then Harry blinked and asked, "How are you going to feed me?"

"I'll work on that," Sin replied, "don't you worry, however, I have to ask that you not eat anything...at all." Sin placed a hard look on Harry, "no food, not even meat, no drinks, not even water—"

"What about blood?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin.

Sin gave him "the look" and said, "I don't think you'd like the flavor of normal blood just yet. That and you'd have a fun time drinking it, considering you have no fangs...yet."

Harry's face scrunched up in disgust at that thought, drinking blood with no fangs...must look gross, he decided. Like slitting a throat and seeing blood gush out and get all over everything.

"Now," Sin exclaimed standing up, "we've got to get you on that train!"

"Do I have to get dressed," Harry whined waving a hand at his boxers.

"It's up to you," Sin replied, clearly amused.

"Wonderful," Harry replied, sitting up, "I am packed right?"

"Yes," Sin replied, "Ginger Snap, lovely creature that she is, has packed for you, she's also taken a liking to you, asked if she could go along, to take care of you. I thought it was a wonderful idea, but I don't guess it would go over well, would it?"

"I don't know," Harry replied honestly, "I've never heard of someone bringing a house elf to school before."

Sin shrugged, "I told her she could go anyway, so I don't guess it really matters."

"What will she do?" Harry asked looking confused.

"Your laundry, keep you organized, deliver your books to your classes—speaking of books, did you ever get them?" Sin asked Harry.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "but I guess they've been packed.

"Excellent!" Sin declared clapping his hands, "Now, we'll go."

* * *

The train whistle blew again and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shared worried looks. Harry hadn't shown up yet.

The airbrakes on the trains slowly began releasing and the rain began moving.

Ginny glanced out of the window of the compartment and stared for a moment before saying, "Um...guys look at this."

There, standing on the nearly empty platform, was a boy with his hands covering his face, and then he turned around when a man appeared and then the boy made angry gestures at him. The man however laughed, said something, grabbed the boy's wrist and ran over to the train; when they disappeared from sight Ron ran over to the door of the compartment and threw the door open. A couple of other people were looking down the hallway as well, waiting to see if they made it on.

They did. All of the people laughed at them before going back into their compartment, a few stayed out to see who they were.

"There," the older one said, "see that wasn't so bad."

The boy remained silent.

"What's wrong?" the man asked, "you've been _so_ pessimistic lately."

Then he started laughing at something the boy said or his facial expression.

"Shall we find your friends?" he asked once he stopped laughing.

"I'd rather not," the boy huffed in reply, tossing his curling chin length hair out of his face. "Where's Ginger Snap."

"I knew it!" The older one exclaimed, "I knew you two liked each other for a reason." The he leaned over and studied the boy's face. "Harry," He exclaimed in shock, "you're developing a tick!"

"_SIN_!" Harry exclaimed in outrage.

"Well, you are!" Sin replied. "I don't think that's healthy."

Sin leaned down and studied Harry for a moment. "Actually it's more a twitch, because that whole side of your face will go with—"

Harry finally just struck out and punched Sin. Sin barely moved as his fist hit him, didn't even reach for his cheek, it was like he'd only felt a little bit of the force and hadn't been hurt at all.

"There we go," Sin said smiling, "first unbridled reaction I've ever gotten out of you."

Harry's face tinged pink and he looked away from Sin, embarrassed and guilty.

"Oh, no reason to be upset with yourself," Sin assured Harry turning to look at the children watching them curiously. "Very mean right hook you've got there, as well."

Harry let out a light nervous laugh.

"I've been trying to get you out of that shell of yours," Sin told him, "and I figured the best thing to d would be to provoke you to violence. That's why I've been so annoying lately."

Harry just raised an eyebrow.

Sin nodded answering Harry's unspoken question about that being the truth.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she slowly walked toward them.

Harry turned around and slowly nodded, chewing his lower lip.

"You'll hurt yourself," Sin whispered to him and added, "just relax, they'll accept you for who are you are, if they're real friends."

"Who's this," Hermione asked softly, looking at Sin.

"This is Sin," Harry replied.

Sin waved enthusiastically at her, and carefully nudged Harry.

"Oh," Harry said turning around to look at Sin and then said, "This is Hermione."

"Interesting name," Sin told her, "creative..."

Hermione mumbled something under her breath.

"Yes, it's unusual and no one can say it," Sin repeated scoffing, "but imagine having an incredibly common name," Sin waved and hand at Harry, who sent him an indignant look. "Well, it is common." Sin added.

"I'd be proud of a name like that," Sin told her, Harry could feel Sin's displeasure at Hermione's dislike of her name.

Then Ron and Ginny ran towards them as well, and Ginny made to throw her arms around him, but Harry flinched away from her, going over to stand by Sin.

Ginny flushed and looked generally awkward. "Sorry Harry," she murmured softly.

"It's...I...it's not your fault," Harry replied, fidgeting and unconsciously leaning closer to Sin for safety.

Sin looked at the four of them and decided it'd be best he remained until Harry began feeling a bit more comfortable around them.

* * *

The train ride had gone down hill from there, Sin finally ended up kicking Ron, Hermione, and Ginny out on the pretense that Harry was tired and wanted a nap. As soon as they were gone Harry turned to Sin a desperate, needing look on his face as he begged to go home. Home.

Sin's house was home to Harry, and that made him feel as though he was doing a disservice to Harry by helping him out. When Harry asked to go home, it was all Sin could do to tell him to wait it out and if they still bothered him then tell them to piss off.

Harry grabbed Sin's shirt and began softly crying shaking his head into Sin's chest saying, "No," over and over again.

Sin closed his eyes and drew Harry into his lap, rocking and shushing him.

"Don't make me," Harry whispered, "please don't make me."

"Give it a month," Sin whispered, "give it a month, for me, and if you still can't handle it you can come home."

Harry thought about this for a moment and nodded into Sin's chest agreeing, "Okay, one month."

"It'll work out, Harry," Sin told Harry, "It'll all work out, at least for you."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

I would like to thank **Capn-BlackRose**, **Snuffles-dog25**, **Enivrement**, **Pure Black**, **Fire** **Gazer**, **LG**, **Chaser1**, **Athenz**,** Baby-Trix**, **swordoftheshadow**, **bluumberry**, **Yana5**, **darkangelgep**, and **Kage** **Mirai** for reviewing.

**DARKMARK33LV**: Harry and Voldemort will meet next chapter. As for Ginny /pulls out torch, salt, toilet paper, paper clips and cotton candy and heads off to destroy/

**Ivin Artemis Draconis**: Of course, Harry and his friends are going to "break up" (/pokes/ can friends do that?)...permanently. I wouldn't have it any other way. As for your minions, I don't want to borrow yours /scoffs/ like I can't get my own /blinks/ ...and if you send your minions after me, I'll bring them over to my side with my amazing charm /waves hand like she's casting a spell (which she will)/ and astounding wit /smacks hip (I don't think I need to explain that one)/

**SheWolfe7**: Dumbledore will think something of Harry's change.../blinks/ (never really thought about that) I'll work on that. Voldemort and Harry will "interact" (ooh, /pokes/ it's a big word! ) next chapter, you get Voldemort mooning this chapter...and I don't know why he's mooning, all off my characters moon...I need to keep them from doing that /heads off to plot/

**HoshiHikari**: Yes, back to Hogwarts for Harry. I imagine that when they find out about Harry, everyone will be so afraid that they'll begin discriminating against him, and then Sin, Voldemort, Remy-love, and Sevy-chan will burst in and kill all of them and then Ron and Dumbledore will die and everyone will live happily ever after and Bush will fall off a glacier, and my class ring will come and Remus will come to my school as a teenager and we'll hit it right off and go together and it'll be true love...the end. /sighs/ I have no idea.

**Shania** **Maxwell**: Harry will turn into a full vampire, either Christmas or over the summer between sixth and seventh year, your choice. Also this is something of a romance story...but it has a plot, so there's more than sex going on in the story.../blinks and is totally in awe of herself/ Wow, a plot, I wrote something with a plot. /Sighs/ I'm so brilliant. Harry/Voldemort fic, /nods/ it's going to be crap when it happens. Not the fic, the romantic parts...Oo'

**Steph**: Plot /cheers and looks smug/ My fic has a plot, I am so amazed...wow...plot /drools/ I am so sleep deprived right now...

**E.A.V.**: /nods/ Character development, plot...I'm amazed I can do that...I'm amazed people read my fics...

**Chapter Fourteen**

Harry stomped into lunch, his hair in messy curls around his head, his clothes in disarray, and his shoes on the wrong the wrong feet. Everyone stared at him, a couple of people snickering and laughing.

"School," Harry exclaimed, "is crap!"

Then Harry stomped over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked putting her potions book down.

"Asleep," Harry replied, "dead, skipping, in the kitchens, diarrhea, sunburn, stomach ache...whichever you think the teachers will buy."

Hermione frowned disapprovingly and Ron snickered.

"What've we got next?" Harry asked picking up some food, trying not to gag at the smell of the food...it was...gross. It just had too much smell to it; Harry couldn't remember food smelling this much last time he'd seen some. It didn't look like it was going to be hard not to eat. This wasn't as bad as the feast last night, though, Harry shuddered as he remembered throwing up after walking into the room.

"Well, Harry," Hermione replied passing him his schedule, "You and I have Magic next and Ron has Specialization Training for Future Aurors."

Harry turned to Ron and stared at him demanding, "You actually signed up for that class?"

"Well, Harry," Ron replied giving Harry a pointed look, "any true future Auror would sign up for it."

"Well, Ron," Harry replied, "as for _that_ I have decided to choose a different occupation."

"So what are you going to do?" Ron demanded.

"You know," Harry replied giving him a pointed look, "the most interesting people don't know what they want to do."

"Are you implying Ron isn't interesting?" Hermione demanded of Harry.

"I'm implying that interesting people don't know what they want to do," Harry replied a matching hostile tone in his voice.

Then picked at his food, picking the fork up and then putting it down to get more food when no one was looking the end result was a nearly-empty looking plate, and no food actually having been eating. Hopefully, no one would notice.

Towards the end of lunch Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him up saying, "We need to go or we'll be late."

"Wait...what?" Harry asked, confused that there was more in the world than the food he was carefully arranging and not eating.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes pulling Harry out of his seat, "Come on, or we'll be late to Magic, and the teacher really won't like that...according to Percy."

"I thought the Weasley's weren't talking to Percy...or the other way around," Harry replied. He looked at the looks Hermione and Ron had on their faces and nodded saying, "Ooh, one of those strictly controlled environment things, huh?"

All Harry got in return were confused looks.

Harry groaned and replied, "Never mind." Harry stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, Hermione following after him.

And between the two of them they made it to class, even if they were a bit late.

"Nice of you two to be tardy first day, I assume you have a good excuse," The about twenty-four year old looking woman said as soon as they opened the door to the classroom. She was draped over a comfortable looking black chair, her hair pulled up into curled braids on the side of her head.

Hermione flushed and replied waving between herself and Harry, "We got lost."

Harry shook his head and replied, "I was following _her_."

This made the woman smile. "I am Auntie Carrie as I have just told your classmates, and _you_ _two_ are tardy, please take your seats. They are the only empty chairs in the classroom."

There were only eleven other students in the class, and Harry and Hermione separated to sit in the empty chairs. Harry ended up between a Hufflepuff and Draco Malfoy, all he got from Malfoy was a raised eyebrow when he sat down...interesting.

"Now," Auntie Carrie said tossing her legs off of the armrest of her chair and rising to her feet. "Tardy female, I would like for you to tell me how it is you came to hear about my class, but first, tell me your real name and I might consider calling you by it."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione replied.

"I highly doubt that, but continue, please." Auntie Carrie encouraged.

"I found out about your class from Percy—" Hermione began.

"Please tell me you aren't as studious as he is," Auntie Carrie demanded. The whole class laughed, except for the two Ravenclaws and Hermione. Auntie Carrie waved a hand at Hermione and said, "Tardy male, tell me how you found out about my class but first your real name."

"Harry Potter," Harry replied.

"Dubious," Auntie Carrie declared. "Continue."

"I found out about your class from the course booklet."

Auntie Carrie blinked and asked, "You did?"

Harry nodded.

"Did you read through the booklet or flip through it?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "A bit of both."

"You _flipped/read_ through three _hundred_ pages of classes, and decided to take _mine_?" Auntie Carrie demanded.

Harry nodded.

Auntie Carrie stared him down for a moment before saying, "Approved."

Then she turned to Draco Malfoy and said, "Run-through-the-door-as-the-bell-rings-boy, what is your real name and why have you decided to ruin my day by being here?"

This time the whole class excluding Malfoy laughed.

"Draco Malfoy," He replied.

"Improbable," Auntie Carrie replied.

"My father made me take this class."

"Lucius Malfoy," she murmured, "exceedingly pretty and knew it. The _vainest_ child I have ever laid eyes on." She gave Draco a searching look and then nodded. "The _vainest_, and hopefully you won't be as vain as he was, nor will you be such a perfectionist with work."

"I never even wanted to take this class," Draco shot back. "I don't think I'll care about the work."

Auntie Carrie smiled and said, "Approved."

It went like this for all thirteen students in the class, some were approved, but none were disapproved. And nobody answered their name correctly.

Auntie Carrie looked around the class after introductions were finished.

"First order of business is to find out your real name," She said, "you will need your name to close every spell you do in several of the forms of magic you will be learning over the next two years. We will begin with you tardy male, because I like you."

Harry stood up and headed up to where Auntie Carrie stood.

She raised an eyebrow and commanded him to, "Jump."

Harry did, and Auntie Carrie nodded holding her finger up and spinning it around telling him to do the same. Harry did.

"Close your eyes," Harry did, "Spin around until you're dizzy, but don't open your eyes," Harry did and he stopped swaying where he stood, "now point the way you were facing before," eerily Harry did. This surprised Auntie Carrie.

"Give me a letter," She demanded, "don't think, just give."

"P," Harry replied.

"Persus," Auntie Carrie said right after he said "p". "Go sit down, Persus."

Harry swayed over to his chair, and sat down before he realized that she hadn't called him by his name.

"Run-through-the-door-as-the-bell-rings-boy, come here, it's your turn now," Auntie Carrie exclaimed.

Draco pursed his lips and walked up next to her, crossing his arms.

She looked at him imperiously and commanded, "Touch your toes."

Draco stared at her like she was insane.

"Now," She hissed dangerously. Draco did after getting in one more defiant look.

She walked over in front of Draco and asked, "Four plus four is?"

"Eight."

"Two plus two is?"

"Four."

"One plus one is?"

"Two."

"Three plus three is?"

"Six."

"One fish, two fish, red fish..."

"_What_?"

"Sit down, Celos."

Draco did, right on the floor. He also looked very confused as to why.

Auntie Carrie smiled and said, "In you chair please, Celos."

Draco stood up and walked over to his chair and then sat down in it.

Four people later it was Hermione's turn.

Auntie Carrie studied her for a moment and then asked, "Where aren't you?"

"I'm _not_ in America," Hermione replied slowly.

"No," Auntie Carrie replied looking and sounding exasperated, "where aren't you?"

Hermione listed a couple of different countries, but received the same response.

"I don't understand the question," Hermione said finally.

"Perdita," Auntie Carrie replied, "return to your chair, you'll be able to answer the question later."

Hermione walked over to her chair but didn't sit down and countered, "I would like to know what you meant by the question now."

"Sit, Perdita," Auntie Carrie told her and Hermione did. Then Auntie Carrie turned her attention to the remaining six students.

Once all the students were taken care of, Auntie Carrie sat down on her desk and studied all of them.

"Now," Auntie Carrie said with a bright smile, "Who can tell me what they noticed during our last exercise?"

She looked around the room and then fixed her eyes on Harry. "Persus, if you would?"

Harry blinked and asked, "If I would what?"

"What did you notice as I assigned everyone names?" Auntie Carrie repeated smiling, oddly patient with Harry.

"Umm..." Harry glanced around the room, and then slowly said, "Everyone did what you told them to."

"Very good," She said to Harry before giving the rest of the class and pointed stare, "your name can be used to control you, guard it with your life," Auntie Carrie laughed and added, "because it _is_...And, furthermore, if I hear of any of you using another one of your classmates names against them, I will personally see to it that you will be punished," she narrowed her gaze on a couple of people, namely Hermione and a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff, "_severely_ punished."

Auntie Carrie smiled and asked, "Are we all understood?"

She received several agreements.

"Wonderful! We'll begin!"

"Begin what?" A Ravenclaw demanded.

"Cease, Sessisalian," Auntie Carrie commanded, "everyone stand in a place in the room where you feel most comfortable...close your eyes as you do this, please."

Everyone did.

"Very good," Auntie Carrie gushed. "Now my skill, in case you haven't noticed is reading one's inner soul, but this skill isn't just for discovering names, it also is good for discovering one's inner animal. Now, Persus, tell me what you think we'll be doing?"

Harry blinked one eye open and stared at her for a moment before remembering the first thing in the course booklet description. "Animagus transformations."

"Indeed," Auntie Carrie announced, "This will also be the simplest magic you will perform in this class, as it has been so used in this day in age that it is now second nature to any person born to magical parents or with a magical background, no matter how long ago it was since it has been utilized."

"Shouldn't we register before doing this?" Hermione asked looking rebellious as she did last year in Umbridge's class.

"And do things _legally_?" Auntie Carrie demanded looking scandalized, "I think not...owl, I think for you, Perdita."

Then Auntie Carrie looked to Harry, and then she grinned and said, "Norwegian White Goose."

Harry's eyes flew open.

"Well, you are, Persus." She replied then she turned to Draco who was a calico cat. Auntie Carrie was grinning as she said that she thought all calico cats were female. There were no exotic animals in the class much to everyone's displeasure.

Then Auntie Carrie seated them all in a circle and passed them each a potion and told them to drink...not saying what it was.

"Drink it everyone," She urged for the second time.

Almost everyone uncorked it and several drank it, and then transformed into their animal.

Auntie Carrie grinned at Harry, one of two people to not uncork their potion and said, "You and Kantilla appear to be our wind elemental, but really, now both of you should drink your potion."

This time everyone did except those who already were animals.

After Harry got over the very distinct wrongness of being something he wasn't. He decided he rather liked being a duck. The rest of the class was spent getting to know yourself as your "other form" as Auntie Carrie called it. Then towards the end of class, the lesson center on transforming back.

"Your homework, children," Auntie Carrie told them as they pulled themselves together before leaving, "is to attempt the transformation on your own...I suggest you practice during Tranfiguration..." then she added under her breath, "Amarua and I never managed to get along."

The class trailed out, and Auntie Carrie was left standing at the front of an empty class. She felt a wave of depression fill her before shaking it off with a bright smile and saying, "It's been awhile since I last trained a Dark Lord."

* * *

Voldemort had been holding the glass of wine up to his mouth for the last four minutes, just staring off into space, never drinking. The heady smell of the alcohol barely registered.

The Potter boy...he was to see him in a couple of days, as set up by Severus Snape. His real agreement in the deal depended on how this meeting went...he couldn't decide how to first approach the boy. He supposed that in couple of days he would figure it out.

This was becoming more complicated than Voldemort first ever imagined it could have been. The game, the war, everything...

It was a lot for a person new to it all to take in, but even though Voldemort had managed to make thus far and now considered himself to be a veteran at the game, he was still new to it all and was relatively unsure of how to handle things. Especially things set up by different powers working together, and it would only be a matter of time before the werewolves were brought into this also.

That would make things easier—no, he couldn't agree to anything yet.

Voldemort closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of the alcohol.

This was not right, he decided finally, he would meet with the boy and then withdraw from the deal. This was iffy business and he wanted to do nothing with something that would jeopardize his position as a power.

Voldemort tipped the glass back and took a sip of the wine. He was going to need something stronger.

* * *

Whoo, this took a while, I really wanted to get the stupid meeting over with this chapter, but couldn't. I'll have the next chapter up soon, I hope you all enjoyed reading about the class I had to write at least one lesson, in full. Anyway, I think that's that. /blinks/ I've got homework...and I want my class ring. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

I would like to thank **Pure** **Black**, **Siren** **Duveil**, **Fire** **Gazer**, **Mystic10**, **DARKMARK33LV**, **Batsuousai**, **chaser1**, **Helle's** **Seraph**, **Yana5**, **T-chan** for reviewing.

Kelly: /comforts/ it's okay, Harry's a good duck, but I tell you what, think up some good animals for Harry to be and maybe I'll give more than one animagus form...sorry...

**E.A.V.**: /Grins slyly at review/ are you trying to subtly tell me something crazy...like me having talent? Cause it totally went over my head /laughs/ thank you for that anyway, I'm not normally complemented in that way, even if you didn't mean it straight-out that way...I'm normally inadvertently called short...being inadvertently complemented is nice though.

**Darkangelgep**: Of course Harry's going to be a dark lord...but not really in the classic sense of the world (going crazy and killing everyone /blinks and realizes that's me, except for the killing people thing/ wow...) you get a stupid transfiguration class excerpt...it scares me.

**Swordoftheshadow**: I made it up, but there isn't really a process, that's just Auntie Carrie trying to get a feel for them. Her ability to read souls is hampered by her mortality and she had to get a feel for their characters before she find out their names...that made no sense...but really, you're right you have to have a gut feeling to know your true name, /nods up at username/ that's mine. But I got the name being able to be determined by others as well as the fact it can control from A Wizard of Earthsea by Ursula K. LeGuin. I was more spinning off of that more so than anything else, it was easier that way and I'm lazy.

**PaddycakePadfoot**: I know why couldn't Nader or Kerry have won? (Supports third party, but knows it's not gonna happen) /sighs/ just four years O.o and he can't run for a third term...I'm a natural optimist, and my optimisms aren't working for me, are they working for you?

**Bri**: I like Harry being a goose /pouts/...but what would you suggest as other forms. I'm open for the idea until I get turned off (Harry's fate as a respectable animagus rests on you, do your work well bri /salutes/ that is your mission...dismissed) ...I like geese...

**Sybelle**: Harry will become dark lord with Voldemort, and I agree Dumbledore is a bastard...that's why he's evil in all of my fics...all...yes, all. Sin appears in this chapter, it just isn't said straight out. Do tell me what you think about my kiss please, I'm very nervous (is totally calm) and I want to hear what you think. And do read the ending author's note before reviewing.

**HoshiHikari**: Yes, Auntie Carrie does know something no one else does...being really old will do that to a person. As for the names Persus: Harry, Perdita: Hermione, Celos: Draco, and Sessisalian: flirtatious little Ravenclaw in this chapter.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was frightening Harry decided, as he watched Auntie Carrie draw lines of a spell in chalk on the floor of the classroom, how everything could go on as though nothing had happen when the world was turning upside-down and you were falling on your ass the wrong way.

"Now," Auntie Carrie said as she stood up, "when I close this spell, I'll have to do it with my real name. However, any of you can close this spell and then the spell will be yours. But that's considered morally 'wrong' so I'm going to teach you to do it, just because I can't."

She glanced around the thirteen students and then grinned as she saw Harry walking towards her, without being called. But then again he did do everything first in the class.

"Okay, Persus, darling, bind it for me." Auntie Carrie told him waving a hand that the spell, a complicated weaving of knots and lines and curves. It was very pretty.

Harry looked from it to Auntie Carrie, She smiled and told him to close his eyes and just feel to write his name and bind the spell. Harry picked up the chalk and did as he was told and when he opened his yes again Auntie Carrie was smiling at him as she said, "Very good, but I didn't mean bind as in bind, I meant...close more than anything."

Auntie Carrie ran her foot over the marks Harry had drawn and smudged them out of existence.

"Now, Persus," Auntie Carrie said smiling, "_close_ the spell."

Harry did as instructed.

* * *

Specifics, Harry decided, only became more so as time went on, and everything just faded into a blurred background. Something that became very annoying as he was forced, in his classes, to pay attention to detail.

Every teacher seemed to want something from him, but Harry knew what every teacher except Auntie Carrie wanted. Though Auntie Carrie didn't appear to want much besides his extreme success in her class...which was also frightening, in an oddly normal sort of way. Harry always thought that you passed a class when a teacher wanted you to do extremely well, not letting you do whatever and then passing you for no reason, like every teacher did for him, except Snape...Dumbledore did it for Snape.

Also Transfiguration was really one of Harry's most boring classes, he'd just never realized it because his friends were there talking to him, keeping him from paying attention. But now they were all in advanced Transfiguration and Harry was left with the "Bad" people that he wasn't supposed to be socializing with. They were mainly practical joking Hufflepuffs, uninterested Ravenclaws, and shy Slytherins. Harry quite liked them, the outcasts, they were a riot when put together in room with, and I quote "Professor Puss in Boots" en quote.

Then a wad of paper landed on Harry desk. Harry picked it up as some Hufflepuffs snickered in a corner, their canary cream bomb, trademarked by the OKoH (Outkasts of Huffelpuff), was about to go off. Harry undid the wad and snickered; on it was a drawing of professor Snape burning in hell, "Help me" scrawled across his forehead. It was signed "Sessisalian".

Harry turned around and saw that a boy in his Magic class waving at him, while smiling sheepishly. Harry grinned and turned around and wrote "I may be nice, but I'm not that nice...I'll miss you Snape" on the note before rolling it back up and throwing it back to Sessisalian.

Harry waited for him to read it, and when his friends burst out laughing, he knew he had. As expected the note fell back on his desk, Harry flicked it off and grabbed a new piece of parchment, writing "Help you with what?" on it before tossing it back.

The paper landed back on his desk, it read, "Get a date."

Harry fell out of his chair, laughing.

* * *

_'What are you thinking about?'_

Severus looked up, startled, over at the werewolf laying in front of his fireplace.

_'Well,_' Remus asked.

"I was worrying," Severus replied.

_'About what?'_

"Do you think this will work?" Severus demanded, placing his head in his hands. "I can't help but think it won't."

There was silence from Remus, and Severus nodded to himself. Perhaps he wasn't doubting for no reason. Then he felt a canine nose press against his hip.

_'Faith, Severus,'_ Remus said, _'is more important than logic in almost every situation.'_

"I hope so," Severus murmured, his hand straying to the top of the werewolf's head, "I really do."

_'So do I.'_

* * *

Harry woke up with a heavy pounding in his temple; he frowned and fought down a groan. How did you just wake up with a headache? Harry touched the cool floor he was laying on and waited for all of the cold to transfer into his hand, when it did he pressed it to his temple, gently massaging it.

Then the pain slowly dissolved into an empty feeling and Harry opened an eye. Grey stone, obviously he was in some dungeon somewhere. Perhaps he could leave, or maybe he'd been kidnapped...Hopefully he could leave.

Harry pushed himself up off the floor, finding several of his muscles were cramped, painfully so.

Harry began walking over to the door, slowly stretching every muscle. Harry placed his hand on the knob and tested it, locked. Naturally.

Harry sighed and began pacing around the room, still stretching and rubbing his sore muscles. This was annoying, and Harry was really thirsty, he felt like he would die if he couldn't get something to drink, not only that but it was cold in this dungeon.

Then the door opened, and standing there was someone he'd never seen before. Though the man looked familiar, Harry couldn't place him. He was also very handsome, long hair, bright eyes, and the smell he'd brought into the room was heavenly. It was a beautiful, wonderful smell that Harry could just die to have to possess, and before Harry knew it he was walking over to the man. The man with pretty red eyes...

This seemed to strike something in Harry's mind, but he couldn't figure out what as a sleek veil covered his mind, preventing him from thinking about anything but that smell, that need for something...god, he was thirsty.

Harry's teeth were tingling as he approached the man. Then it hit him, Voldemort. Only Voldemort had those caustic red eyes, the ones that were attracting Harry like an addict to nicotine.

Harry's eyes closed as he heard loud noise, ringing in his ears, it rushed and pounded. Harry's head exploded into pain. He needed...

That smell, he needed it.

Harry took in a deep breath, tossing his head back in pleasure as the smell washed over his senses. He closed his eyes and savored the smell. Without even realizing it, his feet began moving, his hands went up and grasped robes, his nose flowing against skin and under it was the pulsing place where the smell came from. The pulse quickened and Harry gasped, his teeth exploding into an almost painful sensation. He opened his mouth and ran his teeth along the skin, the ache increased and that smell, that smell became stronger, he needed it.

Hands grabbed him and pushed him against something cool, he didn't need cool he needed heat, heat coming from that smell; he pressed against the skin and whimpered. How did he get to it?

"Oh god..." A voice murmured, hurting his ears, it was so loud and it made the pulse slow, that pulse made the smell. Harry blinked his eyes open and saw bright red eyes on his.

The haze retreated enough for Harry to think, this was Voldemort...he was pressed up against a wall...the need returned and Harry closed his eyes, someone being this close should mean something, but god, that smell, he needed it, he needed to possess it.

The smell came closer and then it hit Harry, kissed! He was going to be kissed if he didn't do anything, he knew it was wrong, but he needed—no!  that smell—no! he couldn't let it happen! Harry closed his eyes as the smell washed over him again, saturating his senses and the lips descended to his, moving, seeking. Harry gasped and pressed up, opening his mouth, scraping his aching teeth against the lips, the smell was everywhere now, and Harry needed everything.

A tongue ran past Harry's lips and Harry scraped his teeth as it went past, he needed...he needed...A hand went to the back of his neck another around his back, pressing him forward. So good...it was all so good. Then the tongues, lips, and smell left...no, Harry panted in need, he needed those...he needed them so badly.

Then the headache hit him again, and the haziness left him, he'd just kissed Voldemort! He'd left Voldemort kiss him! The pain stabbed his head; Harry fell to his knees as blackness gripped him, just as the door was thrown open and the liquid making that smell fell into his mouth.

* * *

"Harry are you all right?"

Harry blinked his eyes open and saw Ginny looking at him worriedly. Floor...he was on the floor again, what was it with him and floors today? Harry fought back his thoughts of what happened so he could focus on Ginny...on anything but that.

"I'm fine," Harry whispered his throat seemed sore for some reason. Ginny was staring at him oddly. "What?"

She ran her fingers along the bottom of her lip, while staring at Harry's.

Harry watched her in extreme confusion for a few moments before it hit him and he pressed his own fingers to his lips. There was dried blood on them, Harry licked it off and the licked his upper lip, going over them again to make sure there was none left.

Ginny was slightly disgusted by this for a moment before she leaned in to examine his lips.

"I wonder where the blood came from," She whispered, "your lips aren't spilt. And what are you doing out here anyway?"

Harry looked around the hallway and saw that he was in a part of the dungeon, near the Potions classroom. How did he get here anyway? And how did Ginny know he was here.

"Come on," Ginny said, standing up and holding out a hand for him. "First class is about to start in ten minutes, you have time to get to class, I think, but no time for breakfast."

Harry glanced at his watch, and saw that it was indeed nearly time for class to start. He took Ginny's hand and stood up, letting go after he was balanced.

"What class do you have first?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Potions," She replied with a mischievous grin, "I can't be late to that class again, and I've already got detentions for a week because of Snape."

Harry smiled in a vague agreement, he wanted to leave, he wanted to think. He couldn't help but feel that something monumental had happened earlier. Ginny was still watching him.

"Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey," Ginny suggested, "I heard somewhere that your gums bleed when you're poisoned, that would explain the blood and perhaps why you fell out."

Harry nodded smiling. Ginny waved and said she had better leave. Harry turned and ran down the hallway. What the hell had happened to him earlier? He should have never, never let Voldemort kiss him.

* * *

Severus watched the ace of spades spin around in front of his face, he frowned and it fell.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked from a nearby chair.

"I don't know," Severus replied haltingly. The ace slowly began hovering above the desk.

Remus sighed and said, "You do know."

"No, I don't," Severus replied and the card fell, "and that's the problem."

Severus picked up the ace and held it front of his face.

"Am I bothering you?" Remus asked.

"No," Severus murmured, "It's not knowing, I suppose."

"Everything will turn out fine," Remus replied, sighing, a slight question ruining the surety of his statement.

"I suppose," Severus said smirking, letting go of the ace which stayed where it'd been released.

"There's something else," Remus insisted, "besides this, we've talked about this."

"Our wild card," Severus said suddenly, "is Dumbledore."

Remus' eyes widened.

"Exactly."

The card fell.

* * *

Three weeks after the seventh Harry had a vision, there he was sitting on a blanket with the whole universe printed on it and his hand was circling around some galaxy the stars and planets and solar systems twinkling around him. Then he's wondered what he was sitting on, so he stood up and fell through the blanket, and there on the floor of that room was a candle, nearly burnt out, wax pooled around the candle. Harry watched the candle burn until it went out and then he stood up and walked out of the room, though he couldn't see anything.

Then Harry woke up.

* * *

Wow...did anyone get that? Cause it all went totally over my head. How was the kiss? I want details!—Problems, good things...do your best or worse. I need it. And don't humor me—I'll know. And I'm so happy; I've gotten the first thing done in the prologue! I'm getting there...finally. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

I would like to thank **Silver-Enctrantress-elf**, **Night-****Owl123**, **chaser1**, **Ivin Artemis** **Draconis**, **Snake-Boi**, **DARKMARK33LV**, **SWORDOFTHESHADOWS**, **bri**, **Yana5**, **Wanamaker**, **SheWolfe7**, and **LG** for reviewing.

**E.A.V.**: Wow, what a great complement /re-reads…maybe I'll get it if I read it twice…grins—kidding/ Voldemort did not have blonde hair…I don't even know where that came from—he has black hair /beams and plays with Volde's hair/ when he _has_ hair anyway. I'm not crazy, neurotic, psychotic or normal…I'm a lunakatrina I live under other people's skin /purrs/ meow

**Siren Duveil**: The smell is blood and no, I have not read the Mayfair chronicles…/raises eyebrow and stares off into space drooling/

**Ladyraebef**: You'll have to elaborate on your 'what the fuck happened' if you want an answer, dear. I don't know what's confusing you so I can't help. So elaborate and I'll fix it.

**Paddycakepadfoot**: /blinks/ apocalypse? I think not!Bush isjust one man! /giggles/ famous last words, ne? No Kerry wasn't the best thing in the world /pokes—you said all that and a bag of chips—giggles childishly/ Yes! /nods/ I'm hyper. Anyway! I'm for third party—go Nadar! He's like Bryan—you can vote for him anytime! /giggles and bounces/ there's some US history for you…/drools/ wha…Auntie Carrie is awesome, what else can she be (she's based off of me)? GOOSE! Harry's the one off of the aflack commercial—except he says honk instead of aflack /giggles and pokes goose/ the dream was a vision that meant Harry was going to own the universe (/nods smugly/ that's why he was sitting on it) and then he's not going to lose himself in his power—HARRY WINS! …I am so hyper…

**HoshiHikari**: He's saying they couldn't predict Dumbledore's actions, thus he was a wild card…at least for a psychic.

**C'mon**: It was bloodlust, Harry hadn't been fed and he needed to be fed so he was starving…that's really it.

**Kelly**: _BUNNY_! Bunny Harry! /squeals/ I love it! As for the Severus/Remus thing you won't see any of it…unless someone requests it, they'll just be talking otherwise. Do you want to see it?

**Magicalfoci**: lol, refreshing getting a new person hooked…I don't get many comments on the game anymore…and yes I'll have to work on some dialogue between Voldy-moldy and Harry-berry. Rest assured the game will and shall remain alive…or at least until someone wins

**Shina-schatten**: yep, vampire senses—right on. Glad you liked the kiss.

**Batsutousai**: Yes, Harry was actually with Voldemort, yes the cards mean something (wow…I used symbolism o.O) they represent the powers in the game, the dream means that in time Harry will get the universe and that he won't get lost in his powers /nods smugly/ took me a week to figure that out /flushes and laughs/, Sin dumped Harry in the dungeons, Remus was in wolf form, as for the note that was just Sessisalian being an idiot /gushes/ Remy and Sevy are doing wonderfully aren't they? I answered your questions…I only torture stupid Sophomores…

**Scorpion moon goddess**: what don't you get? Let me know and I'll help you out with it.

**Lanku**: Amazing writer, moi? Couldn't be. As for kissing none this chapter…we are actually getting into the secondary plot though, lol. Ooh, let's see…Yes, Sevy-chan and Remy-honey are doing quite well together /drools/ make a fine couple don't they? That Dumbledore is the wild card thing, it's basically saying that they can't predict his actions—wild/unpredictable—get it?

**A/N**: I got my class ring /dances/ OH! yes, updates might become a bit sporatic /giggles/ I came up with this great idea for a _real_ story and I'm working on that...brillant idea--started off as a HP fic, actually. Anyway, here's the chapter.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Harry woke up because of a sharp pain in his jaw. He opened his eyes to see Sin looking down on him. Then Harry licked his lips because it felt like there was something on them.

Blood, Harry moaned and licked making sure he got all of it, before paid any attention to Sin.

"You're getting hungrier," Sin commented to him. He looked rather pasty and gaunt.

"Why," Harry asked, kneeling, unconsciously leaning into Sin, taking deep breaths, taking in that heavenly smell Harry was now noticing everywhere.

"I had to forcibly remove you from my arm," Sin replied, "before you sucked me dry."

Harry flushed in guilt.

Sin raised an eyebrow, before adding, "Though I suppose it's my fault…nearly letting you starve like that a couple of days ago. The starved man is always hungrier than the well-fed one."

"What's that smell," Harry asked breathing it in again.

"Blood," Sin replied, "heavenly isn't it?"

Harry hummed, leaning forward further so that his nose was only centimeters from Sin's neck.

"You won't be getting anymore unless you want your friends to die," Sin added dryly. Harry drew away in shock. Sin stood.

"Have you been coming here every night?" Harry asked, rising to his knees.

"Feeding you," Sin sighed, "yes."

"Why haven't you woken me?" Harry asked, trying to keep Sin there, with him.

"You looked so tired," Sin replied, moving over to Harry, "you're depressing yourself, worrying needlessly. Let go, have fun, and don't worry."

"It's just," Harry murmured, ready to tell what had happened about a week ago, but then he stopped and sighed, "nothing. It's nothing."

Sin raised an eyebrow asking, "You're sure?"

Harry nodded.

Sin fixed Harry with a look demanding the truth.

"I'm fine," Harry exclaimed, "just fine."

"I sense a sort of overpowering presence over you," Sin murmured pressing his forehead to Harry's. "Much like one would find with a psychic," Sin added, "what they've seen overpowers them and they can think of little else."

Harry closed his eyes and felt himself return to the quiet room with only a flickering candle in it. A feeling of peace fell over him and he sighed.

"You're very centered right now," Sin commented.

Harry opened his eyes and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You're at peace right now," Sin explained, "calm, collected…how are you doing though?"

"I'm fine," Harry repeated softly.

"How's Magic?" Sin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Good…fun," Harry whispered as he smiled.

"Who all's in it?" Sin asked.

"There are thirteen of us in there," Harry replied, "and I only know everyone by their real name—except Hermione and Malfoy, so I can't tell you."

"What's your real name?"

Harry grinned and shoved Sin playfully, "Like I'm going to tell you."

"What have you learned in there?" Sin asked, pleased that he was getting Harry to open up again.

"We just did animagus transformations," Harry replied leaning forward excitedly. "I'm a duck…well, goose (sorry girl who's scared of them—don't cry) but that's not the point. I mean being Harry Potter, one would think, with all the hype, that I would have a cool animagus form."

Sin grinned and nodded encouragingly telling Harry to continue.

"And then, in transfiguration, there's this guy that likes me, but he also thinks I should go with Snape…Oh my gosh, there are these hufflepuffs in Transfig who are like genius pranksters…"

* * *

Harry began to have the dream every night, him sitting on the blanket of the universe and falling through it. Eventually, he began to realize that there had to be more to it, that it had to mean more than he led himself to believe.

So Harry spent all of his free time considering what it could mean. Nothing he could think of could explain it, though.

* * *

Remus sleepily wandered into Severus' office and leaned against the doorframe, watching Severus work through some papers.

"Did I wake you?" Severus asked not looking up from his work.

Remus shook his head, for his own benefit since Severus couldn't see. "Couldn't you sleep?" Remus asked, closing his eyes, tiredly.

"Not very well," Severus replied, looking up at Remus, rubbing his temples.

"You really should wear your reading glasses," Remus murmured, yawning, "Then you wouldn't get so many headaches."

Severus narrowed his eyes and quipped, "You should go to sleep, and then you wouldn't be so tired."

"What are you doing?" Remus asked pushing off the doorframe and stumbling over to Severus.

"Letters," Severus replied waving a hand over the papers on his desk, "lots of letters."

Severus leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes.

"The letters," Severus continued, "lovely things that they are written in some sort of code, they're messages between two powers. Some kind of plan, it was never carried out, obviously, but I've decided I should try to figure them out. We've had them for a while."

Remus took several of the letters and declared, "I'll help, have you got anything figured out yet?"

"God no," Severus sighed.

"Then it was definitely written for the game," Remus replied cheerfully.

"We don't even know who wrote them to us," Severus added.

"What was the time period?" Remus asked as he began reading the letters.

"A good couple of centuries ago," Severus replied thoughtlessly, before continuing, "Our psychics couldn't even pick up visions of them being written."

Remus raised an eyebrow as he read.

"Our historians couldn't figure out what we were planning."

Remus grabbed another letter and began comparing that to the one he'd been reading.

"Some of our linguists couldn't recognize the language."

Remus was staring at his letters before standing up and exclaiming, "Put all the letters in chronological order!"

"What?!" Severus demanded jumping up, "why?"

"Look at this!" Remus commanded holding the letter out in front of him. Severus looked at it and shrugged.

"The writing is shaped in a rune," Remus said tracing it out. Severus stared at it amazed. "If we put them all in order then we can figure out what they were saying."

Severus opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of reading glasses before grabbing the letters off his desk and going over to help Remus.

* * *

Harry walked into dinner and (Anyone ever notice I don't have a specific time set up at all? I just did) sat down. Ginny was looking at him through her lashes, smiling softly, a slight blush coloring her cheeks…Harry couldn't help but notice it clashed with her hair.

Dean was trying to get her attention, but Ginny's gaze slowly turned, shyly, back to Harry's, slowly tucking her hair behind her ear, so she could see him better out of the corner of her eye.

Harry watched her curiously for a moment before shrugging and turning to his meal.

Hermione leaned over to him, as he placed food on his plate and whispered, "I think Ginny might like you."

Harry blinked and saw a flash of bared pale neck, blood pulsing under the surface, he shook it out of his head and replied, "That's preposterous, Hermione."

"Not so," Hermione replied with a teasing smile, "you are very handsome."

"It is," Harry replied, "what would Ginny want with me?"

"The same thing I suspect Dean wanted from Ginny," Hermione replied, nudging Harry to look over at Dean who was watching Ginny with an odd hunger.

Harry shuddered and said, "I hope not."

Hermione giggled and replied, "It's rather nice actually having someone want you like that."

Harry turned to her and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Ron," She whispered back. Then the conversation was apparently over as the two of them turned back to their food.

"But, I think it would be lovely if you and Ginny got together." Hermione declared quietly moments later.

Ginny was watching Harry with a somewhat calculating look; Harry couldn't help but feel for a moment that there was a bit more to her…infatuation than she was letting on.

* * *

That is the chapter my little love muffins, do reveiw! /Waves/ 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Warning!** There is something you might not remember from back in chapter five...that is pretty much the whole point of this chapter-it's the little weapon Sin bought Harry...if you don't remember it, please go re-read chapter five, so that this chapter will make _some_ sense.

I would like to thank **Kittu**, **Lucius-Lover75489**, **tinkita, Virginia Riddle-Malfoy, Sybelle** (HI/waves/ what's going on)**, Viper **(breathe, hun-I updated), **Foxychibi, CrimsonTearsOfPain, Toki Mirage **(I'll be waiting for my review /pokes/)**, amber-eyez456, JadedSecrets, ihave noname 579, The Angsty Gothic Angel, HecateDeMort, SiLvErFaTeD, Rarity88, chaser1, ladyraebef, Night-Owl123, Silver-Entrantress-Elf,**and **A-Brighter-Dawn **for reveiwing.

**Sploogal**: Harry went to Voldemort...portkey...yummy...the smell was blood...yummy...are you offering to be a beta?

**Batsutousai:** gasp, shock, horror-you didn't get a class ring! Dies! Sophomores are crap on WHEELS/Pulls out spork/ Die soph's/runs off/

**Paddycakepadfoot: **yes, there is a reviewer who's afraid of geese (it's geese, BTW) no, I'm not really all that hyper at the moment...chocolate.../tilts head/

**E.A.V.**: The pattern of the runes is really inconspicuous...like letters capitalizedto make the pattern, or like...the spaces between words are wider by a little bit to make the runes...something like that

**Lanku**: Ginny doesn't have a crush on Harry...and the detentions are supposed to be suspisious...Yes, Sevy Remy are going to find out something cool...once i figure out what that is...Voldies going to be like manager of the universe, he'll run the place and Harry will boss him around /grins/ I am _so_ slow

**Siren Duviel**: you are cruising for a brusing...elbowing me like that...I'll update whenI update, and besides...writers block doesn't like to be rushed away, it gets worse when it is...

**Lerra**: Thank you so much for your blantant flattery-I do so love being flattered. I'm glad you like the game too, it does make everything more real, doesn't it?

**Nyn**: Harry _is_ way too flightly, I was telling my friend that-she thinks Harry's straight, and I was like there's no way aguycan be _that_hormonal and still be straight, you know? But Harry is like a pregnant drama queen in the books...and yes, the Hufflepuffs are normally so pathetic, but really I made them cool because I was thinking what about the kids that don't fit in with everyone else in their house, why don't we hear about them? So that's why I made them cool...they're the different Hufflepuffs.

**LUNA: **Hey, girl what's going on? I'm so glad you love my fic-I was completely worried you wouldn't. I should sooo know better. I totally love the Ginny/dean thing-absolutely wonderful-you know lu, you should write fanfiction.

**Kitten**/grins/ It was sooo nice of you to offer to help write the Harry/Voldie action, you're such a nice person.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Harry's eyes flew open and the hand around his neck squeezed.

"Well, look who decided to wake up," a taunting female voice said.

The hand moved to grab his chin, long nails digging into his skin. His neck was turned and he could sense someone examining his face.

"Pretty thing, aren't you?" the woman teased, pulling Harry up into a sitting position by his chin.

Harry flinched as the nails dug in further, his eyes darting to catch sight of them. A blurred female face lowered into his view glowing blue and silver eyes were smirking at him.

"I painted them red just for you, love," She told him.

Harry was thrown back onto his bed, his breath thrust out of his chest. Harry felt something dangerous and carnal raise up inside him, into his chest and sit there burning. The woman was gone, for the moment, and that made the rage sitting in his chest twist call out for her destruction—he did not like the idea of being bested…

He wanted to kill that woman and he was going to.

Harry sat up in his bed and looked around the dormitory, rising to his knees. He heard something move through the air and without a thought Harry flew down onto the bed and rolled over the edge…

"Well, aren't you a fast little devil?" She asked…why didn't she wake Ron up? He turned to look at Ron's bed and felt his eyes widen as he saw trails of colors coving it in the darkness…the colors screamed silencing spell to Harry's eyes.

He felt like a hunted animal, and where he sat seemed like the most dangerous place to be, out in the open and all. Harry lowered to the ground and waited for her to make her move.

"Just waiting to be killed aren't you?" She asked Harry. Harry knew where she was now; she was on top of Ron's bed, perched on one of the posts. Harry lay where he was; she was going to play with him a bit more.

She'd moved! The rush of air, so slight, had reached his ears and Harry slid across the floor to his trunk, he barely thought about his actions, remembering something from eons ago, a little sliver of silver. He flattened himself up against his trunk and waited for her to reveal herself again.

"Trying to escape, little boy?" She asked.

Damn it, she was on his bed this time, right above him…she was going to kill him, and Harry knew it. But then the rage drew up again and Harry the room lit up in front of Harry's eyes, he could feel his pulse behind his ears. Instructions whispered their way around his head…get the weapon, avoid her, and then kill her.

Harry threw open his trunk and then skidded across the room. A dagger was imbedded in the wood floor where he was half a second ago.

Harry looked up and focused on the bright threads weaving into the shape of a woman. She pounced and Harry slid through her legs back across the floor to his trunk. He stuck his hand into the place where he'd put the tiny weapon, wrapped up so no one could accidentally get hold of it.

He grabbed the tiny bundle and jumped onto his bed as she ran over to tackle him. Her run turned into a leap and Harry rolled off the bed running across the room to the door of the dormitory and running down, unwrapping the tiny package as he half-jumped, half-fell down the stairs.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and jumped into the middle of the common room, turning to face the stairs as he dug frantically into the bundled fabrics he held in his hands.

She descended her fangs out, hissing. Harry could feel the rush of blood and adrenaline in her, it made his gums ache.

She pounced and Harry dropped the bundle and ran. He spun around and slid on his knees across the floor back to rug he'd dropped the bundle on, crawling once he reached the rug.

He felt nails grab the back of his neck and squeeze. Harry froze and she breathed out a superior sigh.

"Now you die, kitten," She snarled.

Harry looked between his legs and saw her leg, he kicked it and scrambled to the bundle, grabbing it, and shaking it violently watching for something fall from it as well as watching the woman.

Harry would be damned if _he_ was going to die.

The piece of silver fell and Harry grabbed it, and was kicked violently onto the ground.

"That's going to bruise," Harry mumbled to himself, looking up at the woman seeing the colorful threads instead of a face…He grasped the little piece of silver and decided it was time to see if it was really as dangerous as Sin said it was.

Harry glared at her and threw the little sliver at her.

It exploded into a bright array of colors, and began eating away at the woman's own color. Pressing into her and slowly tearing away at her. She disappeared after a moment and the school suddenly exploded into a shrieking noise.

Everything slowed and slowed and Harry felt dizzy so he closed his eyes, he would wake up in a minute.

* * *

"Look at what he's done! He's killed someone!" 

"Now, now, Cornelius, I'm sure it was all in self-defense."

Harry rubbed at his eyes and realized he was very, very, very hungry…everything was fuzzy and needed to eat. His stomach was cramped and he could smell food all around him, his gums and teeth ached but he couldn't eat any of it. Harry felt a whimper vibrate in his throat.

"Well, if it was self-defense then why isn't he hurt? He's waking up, the little murderer."

Harry opened his eyes and found his vision to be only of people, everything else was blurred, but something in his mind told him distances, mechanics, names, proteins, diets, minerals, and elements…

He heard a collective gasp in the room. Hormones, blood pressure, and physical condition added to the list. Oh god he was hungry…

According to Harry's mind Fudge would be the easiest, most nutritional target.

Speaking of Fudge, he looked ready to pee in his pants…so he wasn't likely to run.

"Arrest him!" Fudge squeaked—Harry was reminded of Dudley.

"Now, Cornelius," Dumbledore said kindly, "let's not jump to conclusions."

"The boy's a vampire and he's looking at me like I'm dinner!" Fudge yelled, "Vampires have to be registered or they get arrested, and he was _not_ registered!"

"That's because I'm not a vampire," Harry was surprised at how sweet and innocent he sounded, like he had no idea what they were talking about… he was so hungry that he shouldn't sound like he did. He didn't know why they would think he was a vampire…he didn't even realize Sin was a vampire until he told Harry.

"You clearly haven't seen your eyes then," Fudge yelled, "arrest him!"

Harry began feeling the rage he'd felt earlier begin to appear again, but it was slower and calmer this time…like it had nothing to worry about. He just wanted to pounce on Fudge and rip his throat out, savoring his blood as it pulsed out of his fat neck and into Harry's mouth…Harry shook his head and felt his mind clear a bit, but his vision remained the same, focused on those, and only those, that would make a good meal.

"Let's hear what happened, first." Dumbledore said calmly, but his voice was commanding and powerful…an underlying threat.

All eyes were on Harry and he for some reason felt perfectly calm with all of this attention on him. As though they were all supposed to be staring at him, worshiping him and wanting him…like he wanted their blood, all of it until he felt ill from eating too much…

"Harry tell us what happened to you earlier this evening," Dumbledore told, veiled threat present and accounted for…Dumbledore would be a very easy victim from his stance and complete calm…it would slow his reactions. And also something in Harry did not like Dumbledore at all.

Harry sat up and began relaying the story to everyone present, slowly all anxiousness left them and Harry's mind was doing overtime planning out who would make the best meal and how to arrange it so no one could harm him and he could get away with it. Everyone would make an easy victim at this point…his stomach clenched in hunger and Harry winced lightly from the pain.

Halfway through he noticed his little sliver of metal sitting on the floor outlined in glowing yellow, he picked it up and began looking for the material it had been wrapped in earlier, he continued his explanation. His mind began to work adrenaline into the equation again. Harry found it and began wrapping the tiny weapon back up…Adrenaline was worked out of the equation.

"And that's what happened," Harry finished looking up for reactions.

"Harry, do you know why she tried to kill you?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "should I?"

"It would be helpful if you did," Dumbledore replied, voice saying Harry needed to hazard a guess or die.

Harry wondered how much trouble he would get into if he unwrapped the weapon and just killed Dumbledore. Harry's hand hovered…no, his mind said, that's a perfect waste of good blood.

"Any clue at all, Harry," Dumbledore prompted again…Harry raised an eyebrow, how had he not noticed Dumbledore's bossiness before?

"Umm…" Harry searched for any idea, "she said I was pretty…maybe that's why."

There was a large amount of good-humored laughing. Dumbledore seemed a bit angry and put out at the same time.

"But," Harry added with a smile, "I've apparently had a good deal of people trying to kill me for no reason since I was born; you realize…I'm used to this."

That grew a few odd looks and Harry frowned softly and shrugged. He was beginning to feel dizzy from hunger, and even his vision of the easiest victims was beginning to blur.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "let's get you to the infirmary, Harry."

Harry jumped up and felt his mind thinking through how long it would take for people to notice Dumbledore was missing…if he just…well, died.

"I demand to question the boy, Albus," Fudge yelled.

"Harry has had a very trying night and I believe it would be best for him to rest up a bit before he faced any interrogation," Dumbledore replied, his warm fingers gripping Harry's shoulder tightly, steel behind Dumbledore's words. There wasn't steel behind his thin skin though…it would be _so_ easy to ease his hunger right here, right now—_if_ he had fangs…

"The boy is a vampire and he needs to be incarcerated!" Fudge yelled.

Harry tilted his head and said, again, "I'm not a vampire."

"Not yet," All eyes turned to Sin who was walking down the stairs from the dormitory. He walked straight over to Harry and pulled him away from Dumbledore. Harry felt his hunger direct right to Sin, and he was even hungrier.

"In a moment, Harry," Sin whispered softly so that even Harry almost didn't hear him. After that his hunger eased with the promise of food to come.

"Now, someone tell me what is going on here," Sin commanded regally. His voice all danger and none of it concealed, but his arms were locked protectively around Harry, his eyes looking for any lasting damage to his heir.

"This woman was trying to kill me—" Harry began.

"You mean you killed a woman," Fudge interjected.

"Did you?" Sin asked Harry sounding very surprised and looking very proud.

"Well, yeah, but she was trying to kill me," Harry repeated.

Sin nodded and offhandedly asked, "Kinky woman, said she painted her nails red for you?"

Harry nodded looking like he couldn't decide whether to laugh or run.

Sin frowned and whispered for Harry's ears only, "That's really not good if they started with her—she's a dangerous one, normally they start with someone lesser…."

"And just _who_ are _you_?" Fudge demanded sounding oddlyreminiscent of the caterpillar in Alice in Wonderland. Dumbledore though, was staring at Harry as though he'd seen him for the first time.

"I am Sin."

Everyone in the room was giving Sin a funny look, except Dumbledore…

"I think he's noticed," Sin whispered to Harry.

"Noticed what?" Harry whispered back.

"That his stasis spell is gone," Sin replied grinning.

"What's a stasis spell?" Harry asked.

"It keeps you looking the same," Sin replied. "Makes you easier to control if you look like someone you're made to idolize…say your father."

Harry turned and stared at Dumbledore and repeated, "Control?"

* * *

Well, that's it...just to explain some things in this chapter-this chapter shows Harry's vampiricawakening so all the weird things going on with him is a result of that. So he's getting closer to becoming an actual vampire now-yay! That's about it. Any questions will be answered if asked. 

And...if you want to, and have an .NET msn name thing...please join the Teris RPG-Happy Mic?


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Note!** I was actually working on an update, but right before that scene in Dumbledore's office I decided to throw you guys off with a belated April fools joke…but well, it's currently got it's own file and is about five-ten pages long not counting all the stuff I've written at school that I haven't typed up yet and that hasn't happened yet…/grins/ don't try that at home, kids, trained professionals only. And for anyone that cares—I've also learned to do the Charleston, eight and a half days of school left, heck yeah, and STAR WARS! Is going to be released May 19th.

I would like to thank **cleoviper, Heather, clover, Mako-Kigue, Freak in Corner, ShAdOWadria** (I got tired…)**, Sheik Moscorvin, Skye-Chan 12, shadowphantomness, ethere, chocytwo, Darkdragonhime, aloneforevermore, Kaaera, chaser1, tessa3, ailisa d. frieson** (you wouldn't happen to like that song—control, would you?)**, ShellyB, Shewolfe7, SEP, LG, amber-eyez456, HP Girl 28, tinkita, Night-Owl123, dragon, Kage Mirai, Sybelle** (It focuses on other characters at the end of the chapter/cheers/)**, Virginia Riddle-Malfoy,** and **E.A.V.** for reviewing.

**Toki Mirage**: Harry will fight! I wanted him to fight, but then I realized you have to learn how to do that…but worry not, he will fight soon! As for me actually updating /elbows side violently/ don't make me come over there/winks/ I don't take that kind of disrespect!

**Shadowseeker**: me? Abandon a story? Never!

**Darkangelgep**: Harry's denseness is part of his charm…

**Coldfiredragon**: there is no passage of time…and no it doesn't matter, just read…it's the plot that matters, not the actual time passage.

**HecateDeMort: **/pats head/ Okay, honey, Harry is not a vampire yet, he will be though, and Dumbledore, an evil second only to Goku, has been keeping Harry out of the real world and in a controlled environment so that when Dumbledore needs him to do something, it will be done—no questions asked. Dumbledore is controlling Harry in a bad, evil way…not protecting him from himself.

**Magicalfoci**: Voldie and Harry will talk in due time, Harry looks like his mother and his father, with his grandmother's nose /shrugs/

**Siren** **Duveil**: Keep control of your elbow…here's another chapter…it's not so mysterious, but I've been distracted.

**HoshiHikari**: yes, Dumbledore controls Harry…

**Batsutousai**: Fudge will die! I agree with you entirely…the officials of the world are entirely too protective of Sop-ho-mores…like I tried to Spork one at school and they wanted to suspend me!

**Shadowed** **Rains**: Coffee is bad for you…well, I did write Rockabye so I'm bound to be the only person to write something as entertaining as it is. All other chapters are hidden in my mind waiting to be dug out…sorry, here's a new chapter if it's any consolation.

**Snuffles**-**dog25**: Harry's eyes were silvery-red…bloodlust colors mixed together, I've seen red and I've seen silver/gold and I've seen a couple of others, but I just took my tow favorites

**Silver Angel 7**: I'm glad you liked the prologue—it gives me guidance in the romance department…and I'm glad you like my fic so much.

**KORNfused** **Pyro**: I thought I was crazy too! Being the only one to suspect Dumbledore of doing that, I mean some people don't like him and point him out as being controlling, but they don't really have something to back it up, beyond Harry's years at the Dursleys…and as for the couple I have been misleading—in fact during this chapter, I kept thinking that Sin and Harry were going to get together…but no, it's Harry/Voldie, but I'm getting tempted with Sin…Sevy and Remy are on the road to getting together, and they have nothing to do with Harry, beyond sitting behind the scenes and helping everything go along.

**Dead feather**: hmm, well, that's fine that you think it happened after second year—it's really just lacking in the whole time thing, you know? I've always doubted Dumbledore's intelligence. Honestly, I don't miss the connection with canon /grins and nudges…moves on to next review/ Whoa, you're definitely a thinker or at least an observer, okay /cracks knuckles/ this fic is pretty much a clean start, I didn't really like OotP and prefer to act like it didn't happen and just leave Sirius out of the fic to appease people. This fic is an extreme AU, it's like you're reading HP but it's set in my world, my plot. And…Dumbledore stops worrying about Harry because if Voldemort doesn't want to kill him then that means Voldemort is after someone else. /next review/ Harry locked himself in his room, because Sin told Harry that he was a vampire and was turning him, and Harry, since he couldn't escape locked himself in his room…just to continue from before, I've always seen fanfiction as a way to take my favorite book/series and have what I want to happen, happen…it also takes out character development (which is a bitch) in any idea I get.

**Kimpatsu no Hoseki**: I'm working on who sent the lady, this chapter is what happens next, and Ron will find out /snickers/

**Daxi**: I make a business of doing what no one else does (I actually wanted to read a vampire, voldie/harry, dark side of the force—STAR WARS, May 19!—and no one had one, so I wrote it) /nods/

**Becky**: Don't worry Fudge will die.

**BipolarGirl**: You can write about the scenario in Auntie Carrie's class should you choose to, but send it to me before you post it anywhere.

**Elvishpheonix**: you know I get that a lot in a review /grins/ here's another chapter and I'm glad you like my fic.

**Ghellie**: Worry not Fudge and Dumbledore will die /laughs maniacally/

**Sivy**: Harry is emotionally weak…that'd be awesome for Harry to just bust out and know all about the game like that…/thinks/ and once again—Harry is innocent and weak! He has to outgrow it, you know.

**j752572**: I put the vampire thing up to draw in more readers/sighs/ oh, well…I hate the sudden power fics too, it's really a phase I think—everybody goes through one of those super Harry phases. And I'm glad you like it.

**Lanku**: Don't worry Dumbledore and Fudge will die eventually.

**Sani the wolf**: Harry had to be a GOOSE, because I like geese! It's not my fault that Harry's inner animal was a goose…

**x-KawaiiCherry-x**: I'm hoping to finish this one, I've only abandoned one story so far and that's because it had a bit too much plot for my writing skills….number 1 fan…?

**Cat**: No, Fudge is not going to lock Harry up, but not for lack of trying…not mentioned in this chapter. Snape? What exactly are we asking about him? And actually—I don't do cliff hangers, that's just where the chapter ends. I'm glad you like my story so far.

**Foxychibi**: Harry/Voldie action won't happen for a while yet—this story has a plot and the sex will happen when the plot says so…but thank you for offering to help me write them…the sex scenes that is.

**Irihi Safaia: **/eats blueberry muffin/ mmm…as for the rest of your review—read above. Thank you as well.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Harry's mind swam in darkness, he was warm and comfortable and happy. His pillow was soft and so were his blankets—all was well and perfect in the world.

"I _can_ take him back to Aquarius Mansion with me," Sin suggested, smirk apparent in his voice.

"You will do no such thing," Dumbledore hissed back. "He belongs here with his friends."

"Who lie to him?" Sin asked curiously, "Who are paid to be friends with him and never let him have the chance to be influenced by anyone else? Those are some very good _friends_ he's got, hmm?"

All was not right in the world; Harry was supposed to be sleeping not privy to some argument over his fate.

"You have no right to judge me," Dumbledore told Sin in offense.

"I have every right to judge when it is my childe and heir you are claiming responsibility over," Sin told Dumbledore his voice becoming acidic, "you are very lucky that you have not caused any irreversible damage to him or I would be after your blood. As it is, you've done enough and he finally deserves the chance to think for himself, something every other child has had the chance to do since they were born."

At that a cool hand was placed on Harry's forehead, lovingly brushing his hair off of it, and pulling a lock of hair away from his mouth. His hair was getting long enough that it could reach his mouth and Harry had taken to chewing on it in his sleep.

"So therefore, neither of us will tell him what he will do," Sin told Dumbledore decisively, "we will let him decide what he wants, and _that_ will be _that_."

"Harry would like to bloody well go back to sleep, thank you _muchly_," Harry mumbled sleepily. "Go 'way, please."

Sin chuckled and smiled saying, "well, you heard him."

Shortly after, everything went quiet again and Harry dozed back off to sleep…all was well in the world, the bed was warm, and the pillow was soft.

* * *

"All right, Harry," Sin murmured brushing hair out of his face, "It's time to wake up. You've been sleeping for weeks now." His voice then trailed off into a grumble about Hogwart's blankets not being enchanted. 

"Don' wanna," Harry mumbled into his pillow, curling up into a ball and rubbing his face into warm groove his head had made, "comfy."

"Yes, I do imagine you've got a lovely little nest all ripe for sex and raising children in, but in case you hadn't realized you're swimming in dead skin cells, sweat, and dried blood—"

"Blood's yummy," Harry informed Sin as he smiled dreamily.

Sin all but rolled his eyes and decided to go for threats, "Harry James Potter if you don't get up right now, I will pull you right off that bed and dump a bucket of dead fish on you."

Harry immediately sat up and stared at Sin in shocked disgust. He was most definitely awake now.

Sin smiled wryly and said, "Well, now, that I've gotten your attention…"

"You could have just pulled the covers off," Harry pouted dejectedly, as he pulled the covers around him, the air outside of his cocoon chilling him.

Sin shrugged and replied, "I didn't think about it. I'm used to them doing it for me. You're murder to wake up when you're not cold, do know how long I've been trying to wake you up?"

Harry pursed his lips into a pout and crossed his arms causing the blankets to fall, Sin snickered. Harry grabbed his blankets again.

"What am I doing up here anyway?" Harry asked as he curled back up in his blankets. Then he blinked at Sin and asked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm playing knight in shining armor," Sin replied, "and you're playing the damsel not so in distress, that made himself pass out by using powers he's not supposed to have yet."

Harry's brow scrunched in confusion as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Sin replied, "about three weeks ago, a vampire assassin found you and tried to kill you; however, you have some kind of mad self defense skills and you went and killed her, using…" Sin dug into his pockets and then pulled out what appeared to be a plastic bag with a tiny little sliver of metal in it, Sin waved the bag in front of Harry, "this." Sin tucked the little baggie back in his pocket, "I did manage to get here just in time to save you from the minister of magic's stupidity."

Harry was staring incredulously at him.

"I also managed to deter Mr. Dumbledore's unfounded attempts at your well-being," Sin added, "but only for so long, and Mr. Dumbledore is becoming impatient."

"What about?" Harry asked.

"About you," Sin replied, "I got him to let you choose where and with who_m_ you would like to remain with. He seems quite inclined to believe that you should like to remain here, under even more tightened security measures, but I _somehow_ believe that to you this decision will be more like choosing the lesser of two evils."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked carefully straightening out his blankets.

"Well," Sin replied with a smile, "you don't want to go back into seclusion with me, nor do you want to remain here, manipulated by Dumbledore."

"I liked staying at your house," Harry murmured almost inaudibly, and then louder, "I liked playing those games."

"I somehow suspect that you'd like more than that," Sin told Harry, "we'll discuss things properly though, soon."

Harry nodded.

"Now," Sin sighed moving over to Harry's bed and sitting down on it carefully, treating it like the contaminated substance it was. "We need to discuss something very serious."

"What?" Harry asked curiously, bouncing over to sit next to Sin.

"You've unleashed a large amount of your vampiric powers," Sin told him, "and they will need to be honed, soon and quickly. I've also received a summons…you will be required to attend."

Harry grimaced and fell back onto the bed.

"Also, your etiquette lessons will need to start up again, while you're being trained to use your newly awakened powers," Sin told him, rolling his eyes, "that will help the lessons stick."

"How did I even do that?" Harry asked, referring to his suddenly awakened powers,sitting back up, "Jumper cables?"

Sin grinned, ruffled Harry's hair and replied, "Not quite…it was more that you were too slow and too weak to survive the encounter with your assassin, so you subconsciously awoke your powers to defend yourself. Of course, in the process you ended up nearly killing yourself from exhaustion," Sin sent Harry a pointed look, "…but I guess that can be overlooked in the great scheme of things."

Harry grinned and asked, "You guess? What are you? Master of the Universe?"

Sin tilted his head, thoughtfully and then nodded, "Yes, I guess I could deign to be called that."

Harry blew Sin a raspberry.

"Now, now," Sin teased, "as honorary Mistress of the Universe there's no need to be bitter."

Harry drew himself up in offense and stared at Sin in outrage.

"Well," Sin added grinning, "there isn't."

"You've insulted my masculinity," Harry yelled in outrage.

"Because apparently there's _plenty_ of it," Sin muttered.

Harry gaped and glared at Sin, looking at a loss for words and then he exclaimed, "You have no right!"

Sin raised an eyebrow and asked curiously, lightly, "And just what are you going to do about it, Mr. Potter?"

Harry pounced.

* * *

Severus tossed the final letter onto the pile and he looked at the list of runes he and Remus had picked out of the letters and drawn. 

"I guess we need to hit the books, hmm, Severus?" Remus asked, pushing all the letters into a neat pile.

Severus nodded and then shook his head saying, "Not tonight."

"Tired?" Remus asked as he surrendered to a yawn.

"Utterly exhausted," Severus corrected, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes. "I've been developing a migraine for the past hour."

Remus smiled and stood up saying, "I guess I'll be leaving you then."

Severus looked up and studied Remus' eyes.

"Yes, Severus?" Remus asked, softly.

"Nothing," Severus replied, closing his eyes again. "Au bientôt."

"Yes," Remus replied, smiling, "I'll see you soon."

Severus listened to Remus' quiet footsteps, and opened his eyes just in time to see Remus floo away.

* * *

Sin and Harry were sitting in time out as Madame Pomfrey lectured and disciplined the two of them, while remaking Harry's bed. 

"Engaging a newly awakened comatose victim in a fight," She exclaimed in anger, "I do hope you're happy with yourself," she sent a pointed look to an extremely chastised looking Sin; "you could have caused extreme bodily harm!"

"And you Mr. Potter!" She added in outrage, "Allowing yourself to become provoked! …And at this hour of the morning!" She finished with a huff.

She ran a hand over the finished bed and nodded at its clean, trim look before turning to look at Sin and Harry. "Well," she demanded fists on hips, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm terribly, terribly sorry," Sin said, it was more of a question than an actual apology though…It seemed to pacify Madame Pomfrey though.

She nodded and said, "Now, both of you need to go to sleep right away…or at least Harry does, I don't allow patients of mine to go without a proper amount of sleep under my watch."

She pulled a corner of the blankets, on the bed she'd just made, back and finished, "So you, Mr. Potter need to go to sleep once your time out is over. And you," She glared at Sin, "will not disturb him for at least twelve hours."

"Yes, Ma'am," they both murmured meekly.

"Ten more minutes, boys," She reminded them cheerfully before bustling off to tend to her other patients.

After a moment Sin began laughing at himself, earning a terse look from Madame Pomfrey, and an exasperated one from Harry which, naturally, only added to Sin's mirth.

At the end of the ten minutes, Dumbledore opened the door and saw Harry being ushered to bed by Sin, who was being encouraged by Madame Pomfrey.

"What on earth is going on here?" Dumbledore asked good-naturedly.

"Now, now, Mister Dumbledore," Sin said as though he were speaking to a child, "Harry is not to be disturbed for at least twelve hours."

Harry nodded and added, "Lamentably."

"Indubitably," Sin agreed, nodding solemnly.

"Get Harry in bed, immediately," Madame Pomfrey commanded, "you can finish your silly behavior tomorrow."

Sin grinned and swiped Harry into his arms and dropped Harry into the bed unceremoniously.

Madame Pomfrey drew herself up and prepared to go back into another tirade when Sin shrugged and said, "You said immediately."

She pursed her lips and her cheeks began flushing with anger.

"I think," Sin announced, "that I will leave and come back tomorrow—after twelve hours."

Then without further ado, Sin ran out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"So, Harry," Dumbledore asked with kind, twinkling eyes, "where would you like to stay." 

"I think he will require at least a twenty-four hour consideration period—you know how these young people are," Sin said to Dumbledore, "_you_ might not, but I do. Children these days don't think anything through, not that they ever did—I just like to think they did when I was young…"

"When the earth was made?" Harry teased a look of incredulous innocence on his face.

Sin swatted at Harry and replied, "I may be old, but I'm not that old. The world was created _at least_ three months before I was born."

"Well, that just makes all the difference in the world, doesn't it?" Harry asked, grinning.

"You'd be surprised," Sin replied sounding a though he were speaking from experience, and he may very well have been.

"Nonetheless, Harry must choose where he would like to stay," Dumbledore said gazing firmly at Harry who squirmed from nervousness as well as from the decision he was to make. "I feel as though I must inform you that you would be better off here."

Sin made a subtle gagging noise and Harry smiled.

"I feel as though I must inform you," Sin repeated, "that you most certainly would not be better off here. Not to say you'd be better off with me—no human contact, just games and puppets for company—excluding little old dead me."

Harry sighed and replied, "Sin's right, I'd be much better off in China or Paris or Tasmania—especially Tasmania now that I think about it—or somewhere else similarly exotic."

"I'm rather partial to Tasmania myself," Sin agreed looking as though he seriously was considering it.

"Have you ever been to Tasmania?" Harry asked leaning over the arm of his chair and staring curiously at Sin.

"No," Sin replied with a shrug and a smile, "but I've watched a documentary on it."

"Did you see the crab migration?" Harry asked excitedly, his eyes widening in childish wonder, "that was cool."

"I wasn't all that impressed with that part of it," Sin replied frowning, his brow furrowing as Harry beamed, kicking his feet at the memory of the crabs. "I imagine it's a nuisance."

Dumbledore waited a few moments to see if they were finished, in the thirty minutes he'd been alone with them, he'd discovered they were rather prone to carrying on most unusual conversations even after the subject was dropped. He decided it was safe to try to speak again, and when he opened his mouth…

"You can't kill them though," Harry added sending a grin to Sin.

"Well, darn," He sighed and gave Harry a particularly pained look, "and I was so hoping to."

Harry laughed and said, "I would like to go, though."

"Perhaps on vacation," Sin murmured, more to himself than Harry.

Harry beamed and said, all but bouncing in his chair, "I'm going with Sin!"

Sin burst into laughter, "And here I thought you actually liked me," Sin leaned over and tapped Harry's nose, "little floozy, after my money and rugged good looks."

Harry snorted and leaned back into his chair a giant grin on his face, "_Yeah_, _right_."

"Little monkey," Sin muttered.

"At least I wasn't alive when they were evolving into humans," Harry retorted.

"_Ooh_," Sin said, looking impressed, "good one. But you're starting to lose ground with the old cracks. But maybe if you try one on him," Sin nodded to Dumbledore, "they might become amusing again."

"I'll call you old any time I want," Harry told Sin petulantly.

"And so you do," Sin said affectionately, and then he turned to Dumbledore, his face serious, "You were going to say something?"

"Yes, I would just like to once again reiterate that it would be in Harry's best interest for him to remain in an area where he is, and shall remain, safe."

"Harry," Sin said turning to look at the boy, "no one is _ever_ completely safe when they are alive."

"So that's why you want me to stay," Harry said looking at Dumbledore suspiciously and nodding, "you have wicked designs upon my safety."

"Nonetheless," Sin added, regally, "should you choose to go with me I will promptly send you to an American boarding school."

"I'm going with Sin!" Harry declared again.

"You've got all day to think about it, and if you need more I'll get you more," Sin told Harry, his voice soft and loving.

Harry nodded soberly…but he didn't really need time to think about it.

* * *

Voldemort stood outside in the cool air, a crisp breeze grabbing his hair (Whoo! Hair!) and pulling it away from his face, the chilled air bringing a flush to his cheeks. 

"Are you thinking about something, my lord?"

Voldemort turned to look at whoever was speaking to him.

"I have never been your lord, Severus," Voldemort replied, his hair swirling into his face and pasting to his lips.

"No," Severus agreed, "but you may very well be soon."

"You're the seer here," Voldemort reminded him offhandedly…there was a potion or spell or ritual that required the blood of a seer, he recalled dimly.

"So I am," Severus sighed, walking up to Voldemort. "I'm here to offer you a business proposition."

"Where have I heard that before?" Voldemort asked, remembering an earlier meeting.

"Nothing of that sort—I'm here to sell you a secret of the war," Severus replied, holding out a sealed envelope.

Voldemort didn't even look at the envelope and asked, somewhat curiously, "Sell?"

Severus nodded and placed the envelope back in his robe, continuing, "There's someone I don't want interfering…he'll be admitted into the ranks of the Light soon—I need him watched and should he strive to influence anyone," Here a pointed look was placed on Voldemort, "I would like for him to be removed."

"Who?" Voldemort asked, the wind brushing against the back of his neck sending shivers down his spine.

"Ronald Weasley."

Voldemort held out his hand and the warm envelope was placed in his hand.

Severus turned to walk away, but before he began his trek to the edge of the wards he said, an almost smile pulling at his face, "It's not all the information, mind you."

"I expected as much," Voldemort replied, his voice spilt between being sardonic and exasperated.

"Good night, my lord."

* * *

The next morning Ron Weasley received a perfectly bleached white letter, which had his name printed across it in neat, loopy light green letters. 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Rockabye has been deleted, it might get re-posted again, but it probably won't be.

Also, this fic has not been abandoned—as long as it's on the site there's a possibility it might be updated.

I would like to thank **lothirielwen, miadragonlover, kitroku, cookie Gestapo, Salazar Slytherin's Heir, Meghan, BabyDragon848, luanna, Shadowed-Seraph, Pheonix, Erati, StolenDreamer, Riyo, lady of the Canadian night, sotty-chan, blulily07, meemei, The Wyrd Sister, AeTeRa, Rebeccariddle, Lady Love Snape-Malfoy-****Riddle, Fate, akuma-river, Lanku, MydridFox09, htbmny, Freak in Corner, Lady Angelique of mystique, I am the bunny slayer, ethere, kia, aloneforevemore, HoshiHikari, Shania Maxwell, Toki Mirage, Mako-Kigue, Batsutousai, ShadowsofNyx, j752572, spirit element, sanzo, chaser1, Shadowseeker, Blood-Red Pearl, purple raveness, Siren Duveil, darkangelgep, Sliver of Melody, Roasdina formerly Tima, Fiery Pheonix, DARKMARKLV, The Slice, Irihi Safaia, Missy Gothika, wizzan, Night-Owl123, tessa3, **and **SheWolfe7** for reviewing.

**Isidoria: **you'll see what the letter says, and yes, Harry's going to go with Voldie

**Enelya Fefalas: **You're from Tasmania? Cool! I want to go to Tasmania, that's why Harry and Sin want to go there…

**Ferdia:** I do need to bring Ginny back in…she'll be in next chapter with Voldie, and I do need some more magic classes…

**To be left outside alone: **Well, as much as I love a good SS/HP fic, I'm sorry, but this is a Voldie/Harry fic, and not only that but Snape and Remus are going together…and Sin isn't going with anyone, but he and Harry seem to be getting pretty heavy…glares at end of chapter and they know they're not supposed to be doing that…

**Super-sailor-saturn39:** grinsAre you offering your _services_ as a beta? leers

**Black Sorceress: **okay, lemme get one thing straight—I don't abandon fics. If I do get rid of them I delete them, there is no abandonment involved. I also really happen to like this fic, and I'm not going to leave it hanging…Now, that little rant is out of the way, I'm glad you like it too and here's your update I might follow it up quickly or I might wait and work on my original fiction, but as long as you see Something Lost, Something Found on this website it has not been stopped.

Chapter Nineteen

Ron stood alone in the barely lit hallway, fidgeting and looking around anxiously at every little noise for Filch.

"Do not look for us, we will guide you to us when the time is right," That's what the first letter said. It'd been two days and this morning he'd received another letter, telling him to wait here…well, he thought it was here. The letter had only given him directions here.

The dungeons.

The torchlight began flickering dangerously, and Ron could sense the impending darkness. He fought the urge to run, and remained where he stood…then the torch went out.

Silence…

The only thing Ron could hear was his breathing and increasing noise of his heartbeat, banging in his chest.

"Ronald Weasley, I'm quite glad to see you my boy."

"Headmaster?" Ron asked turning to look in the direction of the voice.

Ron was temporarily blinded when the hallway exploded in light, after a few moments his vision cleared, excluding a few bright yellow spots and Ron realized he wasn't in the hallway anymore.

Squinting, he saw he was surrounded by at least a hundred people, dressed in pure white robes.

"Ronald," Dumbledore said again, "should you agree to join us, we would like to welcome you to the side of the Light."

* * *

Harry sighed and lay his head down on the table in Trangfig, seconds later everyone else in the room had their heads down. Professor McGonagall finished writing the notes and Harry could tell she was going to turn around, so he closed his eyes and waited. 

"_Wake up_!" Professor McGonagall shrieked, "All of you _wake **up**_!"

Harry slowly blinked his eyes open and sat up, looking around the room in confusion….like everyone else.

"Where am I?" Blaise Zabini, a shy Slytherin who had no ambition—at all, asked quietly.

"Who are all of you?" asked Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw with a knack for failing…well…everything.

"Who am I?" Harry demanded, hoping his voice came out as innocent as Blaise and Terry's. It did, and then the whole class erupted into questions regarding their identity.

Professor McGonagall was staring at the class in horrified confusion. She held up her hands, her head bobbing up and down with her labored breathing.

"All of you stay here," she urged in a panicked voice, "I'll be right back."

"Where is here!" A boy Harry only knew as Sessisalian—a Hufflepuff, from Harry's magic class—demanded in near hysteria.

Professor McGonagall groped with something to say for a moment and then ran out of the room with whoosh and a panic.

Sessisalian and his friends, the Outkasts of Hufflepuff, jumped out of their desks and ran over to the door, to check the hallway.

"All clear!" Sessisalian's friend, Mark, yelled.

"Thank you all," Sessisalian said with all the grace of someone getting a Grammy, "I appreciate you taking part in this diversion, and you will get your money _after_ I finish my Potion's essay."

Then without further ado, Sessisalian abandoned ship.

"Class dismissed!" Mark yelled, and within two minutes, the entire room was cleared out, except for Little Miss Moon, expert deceiver, who was to lead the teachers on a wild goose chase, so everyone wouldn't get caught.

* * *

"Did you feel it?" Remus demanded as he walked into Severus' empty classroom. 

"Yes," Severus replied, "_It_ should be taken care of soon."

Remus sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

"How soon?" He asked, "The timing has to be just right. I wish we had kept this to ourselves, I keep worrying that something will go wrong."

"There is always that possibility," Severus replied.

"Remus tilted his head and looked at Severus, a spark lighting up in his tired eyes, "but…"

"But," Severus continued, "You will find that it will not go so badly, in case of a mishap."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Remus asked a smile quirking at his lips, "make a lot of 'mishaps' do you?

Severus smiled.

* * *

After Harry narrowly escaped McGonagall and Co. in the hallways of the school, saved only by Little Miss Moon who'd sworn up and down that she'd seen "that particular crack in the wall—way over there" before, Harry retreated out to the dank Forbidden Forest. One place he was sure Little Miss Moon wouldn't bring the professors while "looking" for her classmates. 

He'd swung his robe off and arranged it on the ground as a pallet and then he plopped down on it and breathed in the wild magical air that permeated the forest. The deep shadows of the forest comforted him the way the sun used to…and Harry felt so warm and safe for the first time since Sin had left…

"You are a pain to find."

Harry flew up and stared, his hand going to cover his heavily beating heart, "Christ, Sin!"

"It's three AM," Sin informed Harry, "and you're in the forbidden forest, do you have any explanation as to why?"

"Fell asleep," Harry mumbled, his heart was pounding so forcefully that Harry could feel it propelling his body back and forth, gently, "Didn't want to get caught skipping class."

"Well," Sin replied with amusement, "whatever class it is that you're skipping at three AM, I think you've missed it."

Harry fell back onto his robe with a sigh and stared up at Sin's silhouetted face.

"So," Sin asked, sitting down next to Harry, "what happened?"

"Sessisalian hadn't done his 100 point test grade essay that was due today," Harry explained, "so he organized a distraction for transfiguration during breakfast, that would get us _all_ out of class—not just him."

"What was this amazing plan?" Sin asked.

"We all pretend to fall asleep," Harry explained, "and then we wake up and act like we have amnesia—then professor McGonagall freaks and runs out for help and we all split."

"And this worked?" Sin demanded in shock, his voice vaguely amused.

"Like a charm," Harry replied smugly. "I cued everyone to fall asleep."

Sin ruffled Harry's hair and then dropped his arm around his shoulder and hugged him, "My little rebel."

"I try," Harry replied.

Sin chuckled, and hugged Harry again, and the two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Are you stillangry that I talked you into staying here?" Sin asked after a moment.

"I…guess you have your reasons," Harry replied, his brow furrowing, "I don't know exactly what they are, but I'm sure you do."

"You can come home for Christmas," Sin told him, "We'll even get a tree…and we'll buy everything to go on it….and decorations…and Christmas food…and everything else that goes along with Christmas."

"You don't have to buy anything," Harry told him.

"I do if you want to have Christmas," Sin replied, "I haven't celebrated Christmas since before Christmas started being celebrated."

"Which was what?" Harry demanded, "1290 BC?"

Sin nodded thoughtfully and replied, "Yeah, something like that."

Harry snickered.

"This place is wonderful," Sin sighed, "so magical and dark…"

Harry hummed his agreement and leaned against Sin, breathing in the scent of the blood flowing beneath Sin's skin. He suddenly felt very hungry and he could feel himself start to drool…Harry felt like a leech…

Then almost as though Sin was reading Harry's mind:

"Hungry?" Sin asked, looking into Harry's eyes, and it suddenly hit Harry how much Sin's eyes glowed…

Harry's teeth began tingling as he nodded, yes, to Sin, who tore open the skin on his wrist. As soon as blood hit the air Harry's teeth erupted into an almost painful ache, but he didn't notice as Harry latched his mouth onto Sin's arm and drank.

* * *

All right, let's vote what do we want a bit of Sin/Harry on the side? Or just Voldie/Harry? 


	21. Chapter Twenty

_**Chapter Twenty**_

The smooth body pressed into Harry's chest.

"You'll miss me won't you?" the husky voice demanded, and Harry could feel the red eyes burning as they stared at him.

"I can't make any promises," Harry replied feeling breathless, but glad that his voice came out level. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

"I'll just have to," a deeply warm hand slivered up Harry's chest, and another hand rose as a brace against the wall. Then lips grazed over Harry's and warm breath dusted against Harry's face, "make sure that you do."

Harry moaned softly and his neck arched back, and lips grazed the soft skin there. Harry's eyes fluttered softly and Harry wished he could see…

Then the warm hand left Harry's chest and grabbed his waist, pulling him flush against a warm, hard body, and their hips settled against each other. Teeth grazed against Harry's throat and red exploded in front of Harry's eyes and his canines tore with pain…

Then Harry felt you-know-who's lips move in front of his.

"Do you want me to?" He asked, and god yes Harry did. His teeth pulsed angrily and he could feel his fangs slipping slowly out of his gums.

"To die?" Harry panted, breathlessly, "yes, as soon as possible."

Lips swept across Harry's and teeth tore at Harry's delicate lips, Harry groaned deep in his throat.

"Give me the correct answer, love."

Harry leaned forward and bit deeply into lips he knew were there, his fangs pierced skin and blood flowed into his mouth.

Something grabbed Harry's shoulder and Harry turned and snapped at it.

"Fuck, Harry, what are you dreaming about?" Ron demanded. Harry felt heat flood his face and he jumped up and stared, wide-eyed at Ron.

Seamus grinned at him from behind Ron and asked, "She good?"

"Must've been," Dean replied, "if the moaning and groaning are anything to go by."

"So, who was she?" Ron demanded, clearly having forgotten that Harry had tried to bite him

"You know," Harry replied offhandedly, "one of those people that you make up—they don't look like anyone you know, but you know them in the dream. She was a good kisser though."

"Clearly," Dean muttered, coming into Harry's line of sight—he was buttoning up his shirt and trying to tie his tie at the same time—which wasn't working very well.

"Can you guys give me a second?" Harry asked when after a few seconds the three of them continued staring at him.

"Yeah, sorry," Ron replied with a wink and he shut the curtains around Harry's bed.

Harry groaned and fell back on his bed, not wanting to even think about what Ron thought he was going to do. Harry couldn't believe he'd gone and dreamed about getting snogged against a wall by Voldemort…

There had to be something wrong with him.

* * *

"We're going to mix it up a little bit today," Auntie Carrie announced, as soon as everyone was in her classroom. She tossed a silencing spell up around her room so that the bell that was to ring in a couple of minutes wouldn't disturb them.

"Now, I'm sure many of you, especially our resident prude, Perdita, won't approve, but I find it's a fun reprieve from our usual demanding classes," Auntie Carrie told them, "consider it my Christmas present." Auntie Carrie smiled benignly at them.

All the students stared back anxiously at her.

"Well," Auntie Carrie exclaimed after a second, "get your cloaks we're going to the Forbidden Forest."

"But we aren't supposed to go in there!" Hermione exclaimed.

Auntie Carrie smiled pointedly at Hermione, while the rest of the class gathered their books and cloaks.

"Are you sure you don't want your coat, Perdita?" Auntie Carrie asked pleasantly, "It's rather cold outside."

Hermione grabbed her cloak with a huff and replied, "I'm reporting you."

"To whom?" Auntie Carrie asked, "I'm afraid you don't realize how things work over here—once you go into education, the government can't touch you. They have to do that or you'd have no teachers. That's why I became a teacher after I accidentally was involved in a couple of deaths."

Hermione's eyes widened and she blinked looking lost.

"I'm not your enemy, Perdita," Auntie Carrie told Hermione pointedly, "the government is—and unless someone institutes change, I'll still be able to go around and do illegal things with all of you. Everyone ready to go?"

Hermione's eyes lit with a fiery light as everyone walked by her, giving her pitying looks. Harry waited a bit while Hermione stood in the middle of the room.

"She's right, Harry," Hermione told him. Her eyes blazing and Harry swore he could see a blaze of golden brown around her. "Something has to change."

"What are you going to do, though?" Harry asked.

"I get the feeling that I'll figure something out," Hermione replied.

Then a Hufflepuff girl, Raylinn was her real name, peeked in and said, "Auntie Carrie wants you two out in hall."

Harry and Hermione quickly jogged out of the hall and the door closed and locked as soon as they were out.

"Now, we're going out into the forest to find ingredients for a very fun potion," Auntie Carrie told them as she passed the sheets out among them.

"Electric blue goo?" Draco demanded in complete shock.

Sessisalian snickered and took his own sheet reading it and breathing, "Awesome."

"We're making electric blue goo?" Draco asked in shock.

"So," Sessisalian asked Auntie Carrie, "can we throw it at people?"

"Yes," Auntie Carrie replied, "And it electrocutes them."

"Why are we making this?" Draco demanded.

"Because," Auntie Carrie replied with a smile, "you never can tell when you'll need electrical blue goo, and more importantly it ticks all of my co-workers off when I teach you to make it."

"Did I mention that I love you?" Sessisalian asked Auntie Carrie, "Because I do."

"I love you as well, Sessisalian," Auntie Carrie told him, "Are we all ready? Or do we have more questions?"

Everyone looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked at the recipe and then up at Auntie Carrie and asked, "Can we use this on inanimate objects as well?"

"Yes," Auntie Carrie replied, calmly, "it will electrocute anyone that touches the object, and if it is placed on a wand the electrical charge will hurt the user every time a spell is cast."

Sessisalian glowed in joy, and Hermione nodded as she stored this information away for later use.

"Now," Auntie Carrie said, sending an approving look to Hermione, "what we're going to do is go out into the forest and gather the ingredients on the recipe. Then, we're going to head out to the quidditch pitch and wreak a little havoc—and then we'll learn the electric blue goo removal spell."

"I fail to see the educational value of this," A Ravenclaw girl, Tycanea, said.

"Problem solving abilities, my dear," Auntie Carrie replied, unruffled, as she breezed past her and lead the small class down the hallway. "Quite, simple. You have a problem with someone—throw electric blue goo at them and problem solved."

"And how many problems have you solved like that?" Tycanea demanded.

"More than I should probably admit to impressionable young people," Auntie Carrie replied, with an amused, slightly disconnected smile on her face. "But, I once threw electric blue goo on a lover of mine that cheated—and needless to say he never cheated on anyone ever again, and he's also horrifically afraid of the color blue. A wonderful solution to a problem if I do say so myself."

Auntie Carrie swept off down the hallway, and they all followed, but Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Sessisalian were a bit slower than the rest of the group.

"She's absolutely insane," Draco mumbled to himself.

Sessisalian shook his head in disagreement and sighed wistfully, "She's wonderful…I'm going to marry her."

Draco turned to Sessisalian and told him, "You're absolutely insane."

Then Draco turned to Harry and said, "And you wanted to take this class."

Harry shrugged and replied, "Seemed like a good decision at the time."

Hermione went into lecture mode, "I think this class is a good educational—"

"Listen, Granger," Draco replied, "I really don't give a damn about what's going on in this stupid class, but I'll do enough to get by and I don't want to hear anything about education—especially from you! As far as I'm concerned all of you are bonkers and I would do anything to get out of this class and go back to your beloved little giant freak!"

Hermione glared at Draco and put a hand on her hip, "You know what Malfoy? I wasn't looking forward to this lesson, but now, I think I'll enjoy throwing goo at you."

"Persus!" Auntie Carrie called, "Darling, I would like you up here, we're discussing our lesson."

Harry rolled his eyes and jogged up to the front of the group, and looked over at Auntie Carrie. She stood tall and proud in front of a dead end.

"All right, children, gather round!" Auntie Carrie yelled, "We're going to learn to go through walls."

* * *

"Miss Weasley!" Snape barked, his voice getting lower and more dangerous as he spoke. "I will not tolerate sleeping in my class—go out into the hallway, immediately."

Ginny blinked in confusion, her eyes glazed and fuzzy. She slowly gathered herself and moved to the door of the classroom and out into the hallway, under the watchful and heated gaze of the potion master.

Ginny groaned tiredly and pushed her forehead against the wall once she had the door closed behind her. The impact of her vision slowly took effect on her…and she began worrying about what it could mean.

The door to the classroom opened, and Snape barked a command to some Slytherin to watch the class. Ginny turned her head and opened a weary eye to look at him.

"Miss Weasley," Snape asked enquiringly.

"It's not going to go well," she replied, tears filling her eyes. "You're going to try and kill my brother?"

Snape nodded, his face stony.

"It's not going to work," Ginny told him, her eyes glowing green with an eternal fire, "it's not going to work and someone's going to die because of it."

"I was afraid of that."

* * *

A small delicate owl fluttered down onto Voldemort's desk and cooed softly at him, enough to draw his attention away from his book. He silently took the letter away from the owl who stared at him patiently.

The letter sent instructions as to how to break through the wards of Hogwarts, and keep everyone from noticing. Then along with the instructions one of the promised letters were folded neatly inside as incentive…

It looked like it was time to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

The magic class ran through the snow laden Quidditch pitch laughing and screaming as they chased each other down with heinous amounts of blue goo.

Ron Weasley watched the chaos from a second floor window, cheering silently whenever Hermione pelted Malfoy with the goo. He was so absorbed in the play of his classmates that he didn't notice Dumbledore sneaking up behind him.

"That, my boy, is what the light is sworn to protect," Dumbledore said, "the happiness of people. If anyone else wins the game that simple joy will be gone forever."

"I won't let that happen," Ron replied as he watched Hermione fall in the snow when someone got her in the face—she jumped up quickly and threw a glob of snow back at the girl. He wanted Hermione to be happy, and he would do anything to make sure that the light won.

Dumbledore placed his hand on Ron's shoulder and told him, "I know you will try, but you are now part of a group, and as long as the light is together Miss Granger will remain as you see her, happy and carefree. We must all work together to keep that from happening."

Ron nodded sharply in agreement.

"We won't let that happen, will we Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."


	22. Chapter Twenty One

I would like to thank **Infinite13, Xenia Marvolo, darkagelgep** (Amen to that!)**, spirit element, Nemoralis, Salazar Slytherin Snakes, Giara Gryffindor, Batsutousai, tinkita, louanna, jumping-jo, Shania Maxwell, skyash, purple raveness, madd girl, sword of the shadow, Sybelle Annya, Irihi Safaia, agoraemily, akuma-river, toki mirage, chaser1, Barranca, Nimeariel, **and **LeeAnn **(sorry, I didn't get you in last chapter you reviewed when I updated) for reviewing.

**I am the bunny slayer: **Yes, Voldie is still going to try and kill Ron, no Sin has never been in any way involved with electric blue goo—as fun as that would be—but there is still hope for the future…

**Sahrious: **Harry's dreams are precognitive…so guess what you get to look forward to.

**Butterbutt: **you were chased by a goose when you were six? I was chased by a chicken when I was six! You cracked me up when you pointed out that insinuation about Sin and Auntie Carrie…man…/cracks up/…I also totally agree that the epilogue should be Auntie Carrie and Sessisalian's wedding. I am definitely going to do that!

**Slayerq2000: **Sin was just a guy that got turned into a vampire, he decided to turn Harry because of his power and his impact on the game—just Harry's power, his scar had nothing to do with it /toys with idea of removing it/

**DeAtHTeNsHi: **When Sin and Dumbledore were arguing I believe they were in the hospital wing…we all know how talented Harry is at getting in there. Sin and Snape, and maybe Remus, arranged to get Harry to Voldemort in the kiss chapter—that was real, the dream in one of the last couple of chapters was not real…yet…

**Zoe:** Well, I'm glad you like it so much, but don't worry about the pairing. I was completely told off by a reader and will now never think about putting Sin and Harry together…I just haven't figured out how to tell almost all of the readers that I've decided to pull author status and trump their vote…maybe, I just won't tell anyone…

**HoshiHikari:** Dumbledore is trying to get Ron to go over to the cough-dark-cough side…And not the cool dark side, you know, with Darth Vader and what not, the bad dark side with like, you know…Hitler and stuff…

**Stahchild:** I still hate you for printing Rockabye off…and when I'm not feeling so lazy, I will tell you which pages to destroy. I will…really…I want hot chocolate…

**Ayla**: Baby, calm down! It's okay! Chapter 21 is here…and just in time for X-mas…Also, you'd be surprised how often Sin gets that from girls…he's quite loveable.

**_Chapter Twenty-One_**

Harry sat, slumped, in a chair as Sin and Dumbledore argued fervently about Harry's holiday, but never once did they act angry. In fact, Sin was way better than Dumbledore at the benign-anger thing, but not nearly as scary as Auntie Carrie. It was rather entertaining…but Harry would pay to see the three of them: Auntie Carrie, Dumbledore, and Sin, arguing in their nicest tones.

"Harry doesn't have to come back to school after the holidays," Sin threatened with a bright smile, "in fact; I think he'd be rather for that idea."

"Yeah, but we all know how well Harry's opinions have gone over, recently," Harry mumbled, disgruntled.

Sin looked like he wanted to say something to Dumbledore, but had to make sure he wouldn't laugh first.

"I, personally, think Harry should go to France for the holidays," Harry informed everyone.

"Then we will," Sin replied offhandedly, now looking like he'd forgotten what it was he was going to say to Dumbledore, "I have a house there."

"I said France," Harry retorted, "not your house in France. If I went to your house in France, I'd probably not go anywhere else."

Sin nodded his agreement and added, "Quite right. But you wouldn't go anywhere if you stayed here."

"That's why I'm going to skip the country and shack up with a hot pick-pocket—who is female," Harry added pointedly, "in France."

"Yeah," Sin muttered, "that way you can both be poor together."

"Yes, but we'll be in France," Harry replied stabbing his palm repeatedly with his finger (talk about making a point /snickers like the loser she is/), "not in your house in France, or your house in England, or Hogwarts."

Sin laughed and rolled his eyes and asked, "But how long do you think it'll be until we find you?"

"You know what," Harry demanded slamming his hands down in his lap and staring at Sin in annoyance, "I don't care! I really don't!"

"You just want to go to France and not be in my house, and get mugged and laid, right?" Sin asked sympathetically.

"Damn-fucking-straight," Harry replied.

"Were did he learn this language from?" Sin demanded of Dumbledore, looking scandalized, "I know it wasn't me—what are you teaching them in this 'school'!"

"Hello?" Harry demanded, "I'm sixteen! I've heard curses before."

"No," Sin told Harry pointedly, "you haven't."

"Excuse me," Harry said, standing up, "I'm going to go drown myself in a toilet—and don't tell me I'm not going to, because I am."

Harry looked pointedly between a very confused Dumbledore and Sin, waiting for one of them to tell him he wasn't going to…then, almost simultaneously, Harry and Sin started laughing…well, more like collapsed from having their insides seized with convulsions.

"Drown yourself in a toilet?" Sin demanded, laughing.

"I'm sure you could do it," Harry managed to squeeze out between laughs.

Sin rolled his eyes, and composed himself with one slowly inhaled breath. Then he turned back to Dumbledore and blinked, still trying to remember what he was going to say.

"Well," Sin sighed, clearly giving up on remembering, and standing up. He was very businesslike, "I'll be here to pick Harry up about the time the rest of the students are leaving."

"Sin," Dumbledore said, jumping to his feet, "I believe we weren't finished discussing the plans for Harry's holiday. I'm afraid it would not be in his benefit to let him leave school over the holidays."

"Well," Sin replied, "I think I owe our rather bitter Harry an apology, and so I think if we're going to France—and not my house in France," Sin added with a pointed look in Harry's direction, "then we'd best get a move on. After all, I have to find somewhere for us to stay."

Harry's eyes widened, like a kid's on Christmas morning, and he asked in amazement, "You mean it? You're really going to take me to France?"

"Yes, but that's your Christmas present," Sin replied, "so, Happy Christmas Harry Potter, and you'd best start praying it doesn't rain on your holiday."

* * *

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before the Christmas break, and Ron had enlisted Harry to help him shop for Hermione and his family. So, Harry being dragged from shop to shop being asked constantly whether or not they would like "this."

It was quite painful.

But, really, Harry should've known that the day was only going to get worse. Ron was dragging him past the Three Broomsticks outdoor dining area, when Harry's eyes caught sight of a perfectly innocent man wearing a hat that set heavy shadows over his eyes. The sight of those pale red lips sent adrenaline panging through him, and Harry had to fight not to run right then.

Then as Harry stared at the man, he took hold of his hat and tilted it back, and dangerous eyes appeared, locked onto Harry. Harry stopped.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron demanded, when Harry stopped.

The man stood up, dropping a couple of galleons on the table and slowly walked away from his table. Then Harry's mind snapped free and Harry grabbed Ron's wrist and began running away.

He could hear people being pushed away and landing with heavy thuds on the ground, but more than that he could feel the man's magic pushing and pulling, again, at his mind trying to ensnare him again.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, "What is going on with you?"

Harry didn't think that deigned an answer. He pulled Ron into an alley between two buildings and up to the fence that was supposed to act as some kind of guard between the people of Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest.

Harry quickly jumped up and grabbed the top of the fence and pulled himself up on top of it, not bothering to wonder how he'd jumped that high. Then he reached down for Ron who stared at him like he was crazy.

"Ron," Harry said, so patiently, "if you want to die, fine, go for it, but if you don't then I suggest you come with me."

Ron stared at Harry in confusion, but took his hand and Harry pulled him up and then the two of them slipped down to the forest floor.

Then they turned around.

"Still thinking like a mortal, I see," The man said his voice as smooth as melted chocolate.

"In case it escaped your notice" Harry replied, "I still am one."

The man inclined his head in acknowledgement, and replied, "And so—"

Then in the time it took to blink he grabbed Harry and threw him up against a tree.

"—you shall remain."

His hand dug Harry into the tree, bark poking at him uncomfortably. The man leaned closer and Harry instantly could feel what was going to happen, the man was going to drink all of Harry's blood.

Harry's heart began pounding, but instead of speeding up, it began slowly. Harry gasped for breath as his slowed…

Teeth began descending on his neck—Thud!

Harry looked up and his heart gave a strong beat. The man was staring Ron down with the glare to end all glares, and Ron looked like he'd just realized he was going to die. A rock, Harry's mind supplied, Ron has thrown a rock at the man.

Slowly, with every dying beat of Harry's heart, power began coursing through him, burning him from the inside out. Now, Harry's mind told him, kill or be killed…

With the barest thought, Harry had the man pinned against the tree.

The man's eyes flew open lazily, and Harry smiled, and felt his gums tingle forcefully. He leaned up to the man, and he breathed:

"Oh he—"

"Yes," Harry said with a smirk, "oh hell, is right."

Then Harry ripped into the man's neck and tore and pulled until skin broke under his pathetic human teeth and blood gushed. And while it wasn't as good as Sin's blood…it wasn't all that bad…

The vampire's blood began to thin out, and Harry was pulled from him. Harry looked up, and Sin as staring down at him.

Harry was settled gently down into the snow of the forest, and Sin began wiping at his face with a handkerchief. Harry looked over at the man, and watched as blood dripped from his neck down to the snow and his eyes dulled.

"You've made a right mess of yourself," Sin informed Harry, "I can't take you anywhere, I swear."

Harry looked over at Ron, who looked about ready to faint—small dots of color fixated on his cheeks as he swayed.

"Best to sit down," Sin advised Ron, who fell right on his ass after hearing the suggestion. Sin chuckled at him in amusement and returned his attention to removing blood from Harry's face and neck.

"Are you all right?" Sin asked, after swiping the handkerchief from Harry's mouth to his collar.

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking up at the barren branches of the trees. For some reason the sun hurt his eyes…especially while it shone through his glasses.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten," Sin admonished, "it just happened."

"No," Harry replied, now blinking back tears from how badly his eyes were hurting from the sun. "He beat us here and was winning, and then," Harry's eyes scrunched with confusion and pain, "I killed him."

Sin grabbed Harry's chin and pulled it down, so he could see Harry's eyes.

"Are you all right?" Sin asked, noticing another blood spot near Harry's ear.

"My eyes hurt," Harry replied, it now felt like his eyes were burning in the back of their sockets…

Sin pursed his lips momentarily and then waved his hands over Harry's eyes and then the pain was gone…but so was Sin…and the forest, and everything else.

"What did you do?" Harry demanded his hand going up to his face.

"I put a spell on you to keep you from seeing when there's light around," Sin replied, sounding unaffected, as Harry blinked continuously for a moment, turning his head in confusion. "You'll adjust. Now let me finish cleaning you up."

"I'll adjust?" Harry demanded, "I can't see whenever there's light, and he says I'll adjust! What in hell are you on?"

"Yes," Sin replied firmly, swiping the bloody handkerchief across Harry's lips, and achieved in getting Harry's tongue to dart out. "you'll adjust."

"Why do I even have to be blind most of the time in the first place?" Harry demanded.

"To protect your eyes," Sin replied, "this spell, basically, puts a shield around your eyes to block out light. It blinds you too so that you can't focus on any sort of light—which you're going to do—so that the spell won't break, and it wears off when your eyes aren't in any danger. Ingenious really."

"I don't think it's ingenious," Harry replied, petulantly.

"You will," Sin replied, "when you can still see in a couple of months."

"Yeah," Harry muttered sarcastically, "definitely, sacrifice my vision now so I can still see in a few months. When does this spell come off?"

Sin pulled Harry up to his feet, where he wobbled for a second his hands flying out to hold his balance.

"When you're either a full vampire, or when you become nocturnal," Sin replied. "But I'm locking the spell on you currently so you don't see anything at all for a couple of days—to better protect your eyes, and it will become solar activated, as I said, in a couple of days."

"And when exactly will the whole spell come off?" Harry demanded, grabbing Sin's hand, alarmed, when it grabbed his arm and began pulling him along.

"That's the joy of it," Sin replied, amusement tickling his voice, "You never can tell when you're going to finish your transformation."

Sin turned to Ron, who appeared to be a bit better, and asked, "Are you coming or are you going to freeze out here?"

Ron scrambled to his feet, and headed up to Sin, mumbling something about Christmas shopping.

"You'll finish later, I assure you," Sin replied, "I think you'll just need a little pepper-up potion and a nap and you'll be ready to finish shopping."

Harry listened vaguely as Ron muttered something in response. Harry was suddenly feeling very hungry, which was kind of silly considering he's just eaten…and when did he start considering blood food? But, whatever…

"I'm hungry," Harry announced, leaning over to Sin, and his teeth gave a powerful ache. "And my teeth hurt."

* * *

"What's that?" Harry demanded, for the umpteenth time, sitting up in his bed in the hospital wing and pointing in the direction the noise came from.

"There appears to be a small moth flying near the floor," Sin replied, tiredly.

"Why is it so loud?" Harry demanded as he crawled out from underneath his blankets and over to the edge of his bed.

"It's not loud, your ears are just sensitive," Sin drawled, sounding to Harry like he was about to yawn. "Go to sleep will you? Nothing's going to get you—I promise."

"It's—it's too noisy," Harry complained after a moment of listening to footsteps coming from somewhere, not to mention the strange fluttering noise coming from deep inside the castle, it seemed to reverberate around Harry and press into him, suffocating him—and Sin said that was a moth…

Then everything went silent, and Harry's blind eyes flew open.

A hand fell onto Harry's chest.

"Just a silencing spell," sin assured him, "does that help any?"

"Yes," Harry replied slowly…

"Do you want me to get you a potion?" Sin asked, "Or can you manage on your own?"

"It's too quiet," Harry murmured.

"I'll stay right here," Sin told Harry, his hand sliding over to hold Harry's. "Don't you worry about a thing."

Then in the eerie silence following, Harry fell slowly into a light sleep.

It seemed like minutes later, but Harry wasn't sure how long it really was, he woke up violently. His body being shaken by some force, pulsing and pulling underneath his skin, Harry sat up in bed and was aware that Sin had left him, and he couldn't see.

Harry slowly crawled to the edge of the bed, thinking Sin's hand had slipped and he was asleep next to the bed. Harry groped into the darkness and found nothing…Harry was scared to move anywhere else for fear he would fall off the bed, but maybe that wasn't a bad idea…

Harry slowly slipped down to the floor, and settled onto his hands and knees…okay, now, where was the chair…or better yet, where the hell was that vibration coming from? It had increased like twelve-fold since he'd gotten on the floor, and it wasn't stopping.

Harry decided to weigh the options: find Sin and have him stop it, and only get yelled at for getting out of bed OR stop the vibration, no longer be annoyed, get yelled at by everybody for leaving, but be in peace while being yelled at…and maybe not even hear the yelling because they might've forgotten the silencing spell.

Harry decided to go with the second option.

* * *

there you guys go...I think I've filled my update quota for the year and then some...so I guess I get a very long break, huh? 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Just a little before info…the deafening spell Harry's under, he can't hear anything unless he's in direct contact with it, okay?

I would like to thank **Emeralde Dragon, Rock and Sarcasm, AgoraEmily** (I love leaving you guys "in the lurch" and you're lucky I'm posting this after that little bit with the whip), **Zaria Riddle, SlytherinSnake-Goddess, HoshiHikari** (Harry'll get his sight back after he becomes a full vamp…so sometime before the fic ends), **Grinedel **(Amen to that, but I'd totally be a vamp anyway), Sophie **Malfoy, LeeAnn, riantlykalopsic** (wickedly awesome name /is going to name an alien after you/), **purple raveness, AJ of the Underground** (don't freak out but I don't watch buffy, so no crossover), **Irihi Safaia** (you'll see what Hogwarts is doing this chapter), **Madd Girl** (what is it with you ppl and whips? I like leather as much as the next girl, but come on…),** Barranca, websurffer, Ayla** (Sin loves that you wished him a merry x-mas, but he also says that it might be stressful because Harry gets himself into so much trouble), **Indigo Cat, chaser1, nemoralis, sweet-single, lothirielwen, Toki Mirage,** and **sliver of melody** for reviewing.

**Xenia Marvolo**: In case you missed it…I hadn't updated in seven months when I came out with the last three chapters…I'm horrible at updating regularly, and so you might not look forward to monthly updates…

**Sahrious: **/stares in shock/ oookay, first, how old are you, just for census reasons of course? And precognitive means psychic, which means seeing the future…so if Harry's having precognitive dreams, then that means he's dreaming about himself making out with Voldemort, sometime in the future…

**Ann Riddle**: I can so totally make a list for you…it'll be at the end of the chapter

**Xelena:** What am I on? I love giving ya'll cliffies, you all react like I'm offending you personally, rather amusing…I hope you enjoy the one at the end of this chapter. BTW, I am so totally an angel with horns…Voldemort was breaking into Hogwarts to kill Ron, but well, you'll see what happens…Ginny's a pretty strong seer, not strong enough to pull them on anytime, but enough to see what's going on in the game—the biggest cult in the world…maybe even bigger than Christianity? Harry is slightly psychic, but mainly because of the large amount of power he has and his big effect on the Game.

**Heir to the World**: All right, the prologue ties in with the rest of the story because that's where the story was born, I woke up thinking I'd read a fic that started with "I should have never let him kiss me" but it turned out to be this one /grins/ lucky all of you huh? But the reason it got posted is because this is a romance story…somewhere in here that's what it is /nods/ and that's pretty much it…

**Selene Ravenclaw Slytherin**: okay, I'm glad you're not blind and that you like my story, and I hope you review the right story with the right review from now on…so what happened with that exactly, because I was kind of confused, or have you forgotten…

**Butterbutt**: Well, as you will see later on, this chapter is based off of your review…There's another bad pun for me "wild goose chase"

**Kumak**: Yes, Snape and Remus are definitely going to go at it (Score!). I'm glad you like it thus far…I hope this chapter goes under the "witty" banter category.

**_Chapter Twenty-Two_**

Harry slid down the stairs, bouncing from one step to another; just like a toddler…he hoped to god no one could see him. This would be beyond embarrassing…

Suddenly the, now soothing, pulse of the castle sped up…Harry did as he'd learned to do and slid flush against the railing. Seconds later, a flash of something cold flushed by him and Harry returned to going down the stairs. A thought hit Harry and he felt his eyebrow rise…he **was** an Animagus, wasn't he?

A second later, Harry the seeing _and_ hearing Norwegian white goose was fluttering/waddling down the hallway, which looked nothing like it normally did to Harry's eyes.

The thumping of the school appeared to be accompanied by a rather shrill alarm, something Harry had never heard before. He reached the top of a staircase and flapped his way down it nervously…he'd never flown before…

It didn't go _so_ badly, the actual flight...but the landing was so sucky he got knocked back into human form. Harry rolled his eyes and focused on transforming again, seconds thumped by with the pulsing of the alarm, and then finally, just when Harry thought he wouldn't be able to go back, he shifted.

Harry quickly returned to waddling down the hallway, sticking close to a wall, because the shrill alarm and pulsing of the castle was getting quicker…

Harry could now see the thick wall of dull purple; it must be a spell…something having to do with the alarm. It was about the time that the spell flew past Harry, that he realized what was going on.

The wards of Hogwarts had been breached. (_Yesssss_…/dances/)

* * *

"Slytherin House has just been evacuated," Snape announced to Dumbledore, "all of the children, except the ones in the hospital wing are secure in the Great Hall."

Not to say the children in the hospital wing weren't secure, they were perfectly safe there. So, simply put everyone, except the teachers, who were supposed to catch and destroy the threat, was safe…theoretically.

While it was neigh on impossible for an intruder to get into the safety zones, it was incredibly simple for a student to leave.

* * *

"Ron," Hermione whispered as she, Ron, and Neville carefully wound their way out of the Great Hall. "I think this is a bit dangerous."

"Harry's in the infirmary," Ron replied, "he's not safe there…he needs to be in the Great Hall."

"I-I think Her-Hermione's right," Neville stuttered. "It's not safe out here, and I do-don't think Dumbledore would let Harry get into danger."

At that Ron and Hermione shared a look, knowing just how _much_ danger Dumbledore would let Harry get into.

"On second thought," Hermione replied, pushing herself up into a crouching position, "we'd better get going."

* * *

Harry flapped his way around a corner, and a spell smashed into him. He slammed up against a wall, and again lapsed out of his animagus form…he _really_ needed to work on that.

Harry pulled himself up so that he was sitting and tried again to transform, a hand fell onto Harry's head, and he could now hear the person.

"Well, look who we have here," A cool voice, countering the burning hot hand on Harry's head, said smugly. "The Boy Who Lived."

"Glad to see your eyes work," Harry retorted, hoping that wouldn't draw notice to the fact that his eyes didn't at the moment.

"Ah, but yours don't."

_Damn_!

"I'm not bitter," Harry replied waving it off, "shit happens…and all that jazz."

This drew a slight chuckle, and that spell was about to come through the hallway again, and since Harry was already against a wall he just pulled his legs against his chest and waited.

The spell flashed by him and the man lost contact with Harry's head…he must've not been up against the wall.

"Loser," Harry muttered, and then he decided now would be a good time to turn into a duck, so that the person wouldn't be able to figure out that he couldn't hear too…

However, just when he was about to transform again, the man grabbed him and Harry could hear him breathing hard.

"How did you avoid the spell?" The man demanded.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to tell you," Harry scoffed, "for all I know, _you're_ the one that set the alarm off."

"Between you and me," the man replied, pulling Harry up against his chest and Harry could hear the man's heart beating, "I am the one that set the alarm off."

The man started moving, pulling Harry along. Harry began fighting and tried to anchor his feet, but he was too short and the man was holding him up too high.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Harry yelled.

"I beg to differ," the man replied, "you're going with me and the next time the spell comes through, you'll just have to tell me what to do or get hit."

"I guess I'll just get hit," Harry replied. "Because I'm not telling you."

"You're a stupid, brave _little thing_, aren't you?" The man asked.

"I prefer vertically challenged," Harry replied, kicking back at the man viciously, and succeeded in hitting him. The man dropped him and Harry heard half a curse before the man lost contact with him. Harry began crawling away, thinking hurriedly about being a goose, and being a goose **_now_**!

He transformed with a pop and began flapping furiously, trying to get off the ground. Then, finally, he began gaining altitude, Harry couldn't help but feel very smug as he rose above the man, who was trying to catch him, but wasn't doing a good job.

Harry decided he had this flying thing down.

* * *

"Where could Harry be?" Hermione demanded, as the three of them looked at the empty Hospital Wing.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Neville mumbled softly, earning himself a glare from Hermione and Ron.

"He must've headed out of here," Ron replied, thoughtfully. "If I was Harry where would I go?"

"The place that could get me in the most trouble," Hermione replied, flashing a grin at Ron.

"Where would that be?" Ron asked.

"Who knows?" Hermione replied.

Then Ron snapped, and exclaimed, "The map! We can find him with the Marauder's Map!"

* * *

Harry stared down from the rafters at Voldemort, who was glaring back up at him (In case you hadn't gathered the man from before is Voldemort…yeah).

"Get down here," Voldemort demanded, "I'm warning you."

Harry flapped his wings and hissed down at him.

Voldemort drew his wand and began counting, "One…"

"HONK!"

"Two…"

"Honk, honk!" Harry called and then he began hissing.

"Three." Voldemort waited a second and then yelled, "Stupefy!"

Harry dove off the rafter, and missed getting hit by the spell. He began flying out of the room, honking triumphantly…when Voldemort got an idea (horror upon horror!).

"Accio Harry Potter," Voldemort called, and it worked like a charm (/snickers/ get it? Worked like a charm...yeah, I'm a loser).

Harry decided, as he landed on Voldemort's chest, fully human, that he was really going to have to work on holding his animagus transformations.

* * *

Voldemort had Harry pulled up against a wall when Ron, Hermione, and Neville found them. The spell was about to come through the hallway, and Harry had decided that it was better to share the small bit of information of how to avoid getting hit by the spell than actually get hit by the spell.

"_Harry_!" Hermione yelled, and she started running down the hallway to catch Harry, Ron and Neville close at her heels.

"Your friends have found us..." Voldemort informed Harry. "I don't recognize one as well as the other two. I'm afraid you must introduce us."

Harry could feel the impending spell coming up faster and he yelled out, "Ron, Hermione_, get up against the wall_!"

Hermione heeded his advice immediately and grabbed hold of the wall, but continued on her way to gather Harry. Ron and Neville were a bit slower on the uptake, but they managed to make it before the spell hit.

As soon as it passed, Voldemort released Harry—he wasn't worried about him getting away—and drew his wand.

Hermione noticed him first, "Who…?"

"You-know-who," Neville breathed, appearing to be stuck at some emotion between awe and spine-numbing terror.

"Precisely," Voldemort replied, spinning his wand into attack position.

Ron began fumbling for his wand, his freckles livid on his pale cheeks.

Voldemort smirked and said, quite calmly, "Avada…"

Ron's wand fell from his hand, and Hermione was far to shocked to do anything.

"Ke—"

"Hello Tom," Dumbledore's regal, calm voice broke through the tense air.

Voldemort muttered something and turned around, summoning Harry, who was, yet again, a goose.

"Tom, give me Harry," Dumbledore demanded holding his hands out.

"What do you think, _Harry_?" Voldemort asked, his breath teasing along Harry's jaw, "Do you want to go to Dumbledore?"

"What do you think?" Harry retorted.

"I think you don't," Voldemort replied, "I think you'd much rather stay with me…"

"I'd much rather see you dead," Harry replied, "or better yet, strung up to the ceiling by your toes getting the piñata treatment."

"Such an imagination," Voldemort said, looking pointedly up at Dumbledore. "He could be a wonderful asset to _someone_ someday…"

"Bastard," Harry muttered.

"What was that?" Voldemort demanded, gripping Harry painfully hard.

"You heard me."

Dumbledore began walking toward Voldemort, who still had Harry in his grasp. Then Severus and a few of the other teachers rounded the corner, Remus was with them because he happened to be in the castle when the alarm went off (we all know what that means /winks/ just kidding they aren't 'up' to anything yet...Christ! what is it with me and puns!). Snape caught eyes with Voldemort and then looked at Ron Weasley who was still alive and kicking.

Then, slowly, Snape shook his head.

Voldemort felt a smirk coming on; they'd just made his job easier, but he couldn't help but wonder at the change of plan... He hoisted Harry up, and began heading away from the group of teachers, the Potter boy would be his ticket out of here.

"Whoa!" Harry yelled, swinging his arms wildly, "where are you going!"

"_We_ are going to an undisclosed location," Voldemort replied.

"Like hell we are," Harry replied, putting up one hell of a fight.

"You're my hostage, so you're coming with me," Voldemort replied and he sent a glare to Dumbledore daring him to try something.

"Tom, you will not be taking Harry anywhere," Dumbledore replied forcefully.

"I beg to differ," Voldemort replied, pulling his wand and pointing it at Ron, "take your pick: The boy's life or Harry Pottermissing for a couple of days."

Hermione gasped in horror, and grabbed Ron's arm, he was extremely pale and shaking.

Dumbledore sighed painfully, "Fine—"

"He's going to let you take me, isn't he?" Harry demanded, "I bet you anything he will."

"He has," Voldemort replied, "I must apologize in advance," Voldemort added to Harry, pushing through the crowd of shocked and betrayed teachers dragging Harry behind him, "I might not be very hospitable. I've never had a live hostage before."

"Dumbledore!" Harry yelled, digging his nails into the arm that was holding him and anchoring his feet to slow him down, "If I ever see you again, I'm going to strangle you with my bare hands!"

They rounded the corner and were now out of sight, all of the teachers were glaring at Dumbledore.

"Don't you dare turn into a duck again!"

"I'm a goose! I'm a Norwegian White Goose! And I will turn into a goose any-fucking-time I want!"

* * *

Very fun chapter…completely different tone from the other chapters…but anyway…I enjoyed it…and I'm sure I was partially high at some point…you can tell from all my comments in parenthesis…

Also, I have had a request to give you symptoms/stages of Harry's transformation so you can keep on the upside of things…all right let's see if I can do this and not change anything later /cracks knuckles/

1)Victim is picked out (I hope none of you actually needed to know that…)

2)Victim begins receiving blood at regular daily intervals, some side effects may occur: (while taking this drug and they are fainting, nausea, vomiting…) sensitivity to light, heightened senses, lowered body temperature, nausea when presented with food, strange dreams, and shift to nocturnal bio-clock (I hope none of you are biology or psychology majors…or strange people who obsess over body rhythms like I obsesses over pregnancy /grins/ a little trivia for you: one in six pregnancies is terminated, naturally, before the baby is even known to exist...)

3) Victim may begin sensing blood of humans, but will only crave their sire's (thus the major wrist action between Harry and Sin…)…unless starving.

4) Victim's heart and breathing rate being to slow, and the transformation begins in earnest. The victom may begin to develop fangs around this point.

5) Victim is slowly weaned from sire's blood, which begins to loose flavor for the victom, and the victom is taught to hunt, must have fully developed fangs and some heightened senses to reach this stage.

6) The power transfer between sire and heir (aka "the victim" or Harry Potter) occurs. A possible side effect is a temporary or permanent telepathic bond.

7) Victom becomes vampire, normal body functions shut down, senses heighten and level off, uncomfortable side effects cease (if not, please see a doctor and don't call a medi-witch or wizard and say "I vant to suck your blood" because they might take it the wrong way and call the proper authorities), and victim becomes independent of sire.

So, yeah, there you go…hoped you enjoyed the comments…

But onto other matters, after a rather horrible weekend with no one to talk to, I was wondering how many of you have MSN messenger accounts…purely for census reasons, of course. You understand…


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

All right, several things, first I would like to apologize for posting two crack!fics before updating this one…I do feel quite bad…but they were funny…and secondly I would just like to warn that there is in fact het in this chapter and maybe for two more /shudders/ but it is temporary, and is in fact a plot device that will lead to more gay monkey sex, so worry not. And finally all the italics are dream-flashbacks...so they actually happened. All right, then...

I would like to thank **Lady Phoenix Ice Angel, animegurl088, darkmistwold1991, Anna and Anya, Rhian Karlie, gussiegal5, Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy, HecateDeMort, Mikito, Sierralia, Fate, Mischievous Murderer, DustFactory, murdrax, Leader of the…Hunting Squad **(hope that's going well)**, jeje, Batsutousai, Yami no Hikari-chan, lotr325, lauren, dreamerdoll** (holy crap, you reminded me /checks chapter/ no puns…/gasps/)**, Sh'arra Rie, QueenB23, MorganEddasil, VerticalTrain, ME (duzzywuzzy), Lady Bridge, Laughing Cat, Lanhar, Vampyre Moon, Irhi Safaia, Lashya, Lady Kaceemort, killbunniedead, Shania Maxwell, websurfer** (that was all natural high, baby, I get high on life /snickers at thought of sometime sniffing life/), **LGFS, Madd Girl, Bex Drake, HoshiHikari** (good questions, I would've answered them if I knew the answers)**, Flensa, shora **(it's called paranoia, it's a mental disorder…KIDDING!...what am I on today…)**, kumak **(/pokes/ like Kumon…except you're a person and not a tutoring facility /pokes more/)**, Xelena, Nimeariel, Evelyn Lucia, chaser1, Grinedel, I Am The Bunny Slayer, Toki Mirage, Purple Raveness, Nemoralis **(man, you're weird, almost as weird as me…almost), **AJ of the Underground **(sorry that Sin couldn't make it to your party, Sin didn't get his invite soon enough and was very upset that you sent it to him late…he cried in his room for a week)**, Lirael Ravenclaw Slytherin, moony103, Black Pheonix of the Shadow…, heir to the world, sliver of melody, acerbus-chan, **and **timydamonkey** (HI/waves/) for reviewing.

**Sahrious:** I feel much better knowing that you're an honors student that doesn't know what precognitive means, but I would like to recommend it's good for all of you needs…

**Luv-blonde-bunny:** I can totally understand the not wanting to talk to stranger thing, I hate to do that too, but if it's any consolation, I've been stalking you for months and you're not my type, sorry…KIDDING/laughs/ I'm a loser…

**Devilaire Mshadi: **I'm currently in high school, but just for a few more weeks. Well, when the animagi (/sighs/ that word is ruined for me…Christ…why did I write Quidditch Toned Muscles? "Harry loved when his women could do that") scene first came up, I didn't want Harry go down the road…much further, of a Gary Stu and thought up some kind of cool, but loser animal that would make a funny vamp…a goose, but then I had to specify because there are several types of geese…Harry is only attracted to blood at the moment, but the attraction Voldie will develop.

**Butterbutt:** Harry/Voldie action? You must have missed the pairing, it's Ron/Dean...what do you think you're reading? …KIDDING! But don't get thrown off by the het, it's a plot device to get more gay sex, if it lasts for more than a couple of chapters though, I might off the het perp…gives me the shivers every time I think about this chapter…Het…in _my_ fic! At least it's somewhat off-set by slash…but het can never be truly off-set /shudders/

**Ghellie:** so what exactly is confusing you? It might actually be holes in the plot (was re-reading), and I noticed that I don't do a lot of descriptions…I've been trying to work on it, but sometimes I go off on a tangent (/coughs/ Faulkner /coughs/) or it ends up being random…I dunno…glad you're still reading though.

**SuryaPrakash:** You wouldn't happen to be hinting about our boys getting it started now would you? I like the underestimation of Dumbledore though…I'm gonna use that, thanks for the tip about me not making Dumbledore look tough, I'll see what I can do…

**Sugarplumfairy:** I'm very pleased that you know what month it is and can count…very impressed (isn't trying to be mean…is just sarcastic by nature—it's actually an affectionate thing, I do this to my friends a lot), but I have to correct your knowledge just a bit I don't do regualar updates, I work through inspiration which is a very erratic thing by nature. Glad to see you didn't follow through with your threat, or I would've waited to update just to spite you /smiles sweet innocent smile that gets her out of detention/

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

Harry wasn't quite sure what to do now that he was back, he was sure everyone knew…or at least the teachers, who stared at him oddly. Snape especially looked like he knew exactly what happened.

"Harry, are you doing okay?"

Harry looked up at Ginny and smiled lightly at her, "Yeah," he replied, "I'm fine."

"You've been kind of off since Voldemort let you go," She murmured, worriedly, her pale blue eyes piercing his.

"I'm fine," Harry insisted, and Ginny lightly touched his arm.

"You know I'm here for you don't you Harry?" She asked quietly, and Harry couldn't help but think…

He smiled warmly and replied, "Thanks, Ginny."

"No problem," She replied, blushing lightly.

"So," Harry asked, "are you doing anything next Hogmeade weekend?"

* * *

_Harry glared up at Voldemort, who glared right back at him._

_"If you do this," Harry threatened, "I swear to god I will kill you."_

_Voldemort leaned in closer, their lips separated only by their breath. Harry bit back a moan; he could smell the blood he'd drunk on Voldemort's breath. It was flowing all through him…Harry believed in that moment that if he could see, he would be able to see the blood flowing just under Voldemort's skin._

_"You'll kill me?" Voldemort asked his tone curious._

_"Yes," Harry replied, "I. will. kill. you."_

_Voldemort moved to Harry's ear and replied, "Not if I kill you first."_

_Harry screamed._

* * *

Harry and Ginny stared at each other silently for exactly one hour and two minutes, thirty seconds while on their "date." Not a word was spoken, and not a single bottle of butterbeer was finished. The whole thing was just entirely too awkward for them. 

But on the quiet walk back to Gryffindor tower, Ginny took hold of Harry's arm and pressed a kiss to his lips. She lowered her eyes bashfully and waited for Harry's reaction.

Harry licked his lips uncomfortable and couldn't help but compare it to others he'd had…this one, like Cho's had little substance to it. But Harry was sure that he didn't like it because he'd been ruined by what happened while he'd been captured by Voldemort.

So even though Harry really didn't want to, he touched Ginny's cheek and when she looked up, he kissed her.

After all, love did need a little help every once in a while…right?

Harry spoke the password, and helped Ginny back into the tower.

Maybe…?

* * *

Remus sighed and slouched down into the chair, tossing his head back. 

"I feel like we're playing god," He confided in Severus.

"That's generally what psychics do," Severus replied, "play god with what they know. Better this way—he'll figure it out on his own then."

"What if something goes wrong?" Remus asked looking over at Severus.

Severus looked up from the papers he was grading and asked, "what if everything goes right?"

"I'm just saying," Remus began again, "what happens when you taper in the future and don't know what the outcomes are? How do you know when your plans will backfire?"

"Sometimes," Severus replied slowly, "You don't. Sometimes you just have to stand aside and hope everything goes right."

"Then why are we playing god?" Remus asked.

Severus put his quill down and replied, "Maybe we aren't. Maybe we just think we're playing god when god is playing with us."

"But what if everything always ended up the way it was supposed to without people already knowing what was going to happen and making everything turn out right?" Remus asked. "Why do we even have psychics if everything always turns out the way it's supposed to?"

"Because sometimes people need to know things are going to turn out okay before they try something they might worry would backfire," Severus said quietly. "Because if you knew things would turn out okay, wouldn't you go ahead and take a risk?"

"I suppose," Remus replied, "but how do you know what's a risk or not?"

"Well," Severus said standing up and heading over to the chair across from Remus, "you have to think of something very important to you. Like the winner of the game, or the future of Harry Potter and think about what you could tolerate happening and what you simply couldn't tolerate happening. Then once you know what you couldn't tolerate happening, then you must act to keep that from happening. Most people can take a risk here or there and not worry about it, but you'll find psychics hate the idea of making something turn out wrong…horrifically low self-esteems."

Remus grinned at this, and asked, "And what do you think is the risk you would have to take?"

Severus thought deeply about something for a moment and then came to a decision. He leaned across the coffee table and captured Remus' lips.

"I couldn't just leave that open-ended."

* * *

So, now, Harry and Ginny were officially a couple. It was pretty slow going in Harry's opinion; he wasn't sure how to act around her now. It was easy when she was the little sister of a friend and a possible source of annoyance, if Ron ever were to deem her one. 

But now, things were different.

Ginny was his girlfriend, and Ron was like the brother of his girlfriend who threatened him with death if he violated sweet Ginevra.

And she was constantly hanging on his arm…when he went to bed at night it was red and throbbing because of the way she constantly held and pulled on his arm. Harry was sure this would lead to amputation.

"Harry, do you want to go do homework together?" Ginny asked him at dinner.

Harry quickly caught sight of Ron who was glaring pure death at him, and then he quickly looked over at Ginny who was smiling in a rather pathetic manner waiting for his answer.

"Well, Ginny," he had to think fast, "my scar has been—"

Harry thanked all things good and holy.

"Oh, no, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed worriedly.

This even proved successful at getting Ron off his back, "Mate why didn't you say anything?"

"Harry this is quite serious," Hermione muttered from behind her volume of So You Want to be a Political Radical that Auntie Carrie lent her. She turned the page, and didn't once look up.

"Well," Harry replied, "I just didn't want you to feel weird around me Ginny, and I didn't want to worry you Ron."

Harry was dancing around in his head, yelling "YESSSS!"

"Harry it only bothers me when you don't tell me these things," Ginny told him, her hand perilously close to Harry's abused arm, "I…love you…"

She looked up at Harry from under her lashes and waited.

"Me too Ginny," Harry replied, and he pressed a kiss to her mouth, and then said with some difficulty,"I love you too."

Harry noticed that Ron no longer looked concerned about Harry or upset about the PDA with Ginny, he looked positively rapturous and Harry was sure he could hear the wedding bells ringing in Harry as the new Weasley-in-law.

"Now, why don't you go to bed and rest up Harry," Ginny suggested with a slight smile, "and tell me next time your scar acts up, because I…want to know so I can be there for you."

"I will," Harry replied, and he kissed her cheek and stood up, "Good night Ginny…Ron, Hermione—if you can hear me."

"Yeah, that team sounds like it's really picked up," Hermione replied, and Harry choked down laughter, and instead tried to look pathetic and sleepy.

But when he was out of the great hall he wanted to jump for joy and yell in victory.

* * *

_Harry groaned and slowly began to wake up, the position he was in was vaguely uncomfortable, but he felt…good. Harry moaned and began rocking his hips._

_"This is what it's supposed to feel like," a voice whispered somewhere near his shoulder blade, the hot air blew across Harry's shoulder and sunk, humid onto his skin. "Not like it did last night…this," there was a long, hard thrust inside Harry's body and he arched his back, nearly screaming…his toes curling._

_"I could watch you doing that for hours."_

_Harry whimpered with need and shimmied back._

_"I'll have you screaming my name."_

* * *

A few more weeks later, and Harry decided he must've done something right, he was beginning to really like Ginny, he'd managed to kiss her with tongue a couple of weeks or so back, and now they were having make-out sessions…undisturbed and even encouraged by Ron. 

Harry couldn't get rid of the dreams he'd been having…those flashbacks…every time he saw Ginny he couldn't help but compare her, and he didn't want to think of what would happen if she wasn't as good…

"Harry," Ginny said softly, her hand going to Harry's thigh under the table. He looked up at her; she had _that_ smile on her face, begging for some attention.

Harry bit his lip and Ginny's fingers trailed further up his thigh and she pressed her lips to his.

"Harry," she whined.

"Not in the library, Ginny," Harry replied, and he quickly gathered his things…It actually wasn't so bad anymore, Harry was getting to where he enjoyed it.

They hurried out.

* * *

Again, I am quite sorry for the het…and hope none of you mind too much…/slams head on desk/ and with Ginny! What's wrong with me—but it won't be for much longer… 


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Guys, I'm so sorry about the missing letters! I had to type this part on another comp! Someone stole my G, I, N, and Y keys...but I ordered more and will work non-stop on this comp to add the letters back in…it should be up tomorrow…once again, I apologize. And I would have waited, but I figured an update was better than no update, right?

Well, can't stand the het anymore, so next chapter it'll be over, so just kinda help me out and pretend like they love each other madly and have been dating since…/stares at Quidditch Toned Muscles/…never mind…but just play like that…and then…the plot will advance…oh and the italics rule still stands

I would like to thank **Purple Raveness, Nemoralis, crazy-lil-nae-nae, phoenix, darkbloodwolfe, websurfer, Giara Gryffindor, Bex Drake, LGSF, Mischievous Murderer, QueenB23, Madd rl, Xea Marvolo **(join the Ginny hating club, honey)**, Touch of the Wind, Nulla, the angel with no name, Sliver of Melody, Grinedel, I-Y-T-Y** (/laughs/ well, did my ploy work?)**, KAtt, anon person who left no name, Barranca **(hence Ron's reaction /cracks up/…incest)**, Angelis-sensei, AJ of the Underground **(Sin's thinking about forgiving you, sorry bout your house and all, too)**, SuryaPrakash, Lady Highschoolnerd, Xurtan **(I'm thinking about killing her…spontaneous combustion—dude! Did you see that episode of south park?)**, Black Phoenix of the Shadow…, **and **Flensa **for reviewing

**Mystical-Maiden: **the prologue is in fact the map I am following…except slightly out of order, but I'm working to hit every point…all of that stuff is definitely going to happen though…Ginny will be gone next chapter, and I do agree there are NO strong female characters in Harry Potter that would be able to go with Harry

**Lilith:** /dies/ PLOTHOLE! That's how Harry could hear…no worries though, I fixed it…and the spell, as stated later this chapter, partially dissolved or something when Harry was touched, so he could hear whoever touched him…thanks for pointing that out…I sometimes forget stuff because know what's going on

**Ghellie:** /snickers/ Ooh! PNWED! Score one for luna/dances/ let me know when you remember those questions, I'll help you out

**Sugerplumfairy:** I agree it's moving a bit fast…but I can't make it realistic without making myself sick and possibly deleting this fic in the process, so just kinda play along and act like they love each other more than life itself, plzthk

**Emily: **Sadly, I think I have found someone who hates Ginny more than me /passes torch/…if you're still reading…but if you're not, HAH! Harry's gonna go bad next chapter, run off to Voldemort and have wild monkey sex, and Ginny might spontaneously combust when Harry catches her cheating! I so win…Also my friend and I think you need to go find a sense of humor, and if you would read Quidditch Toned Muscles you would discover I hate het...I haven't read het since I was thirteen and even then it wasn't this fandom. I am a playful person, and someone threatened to steal my keys so I decided to quip back...furthermore: Let's make this clear: I used Ginny because I hate her. Hence the becoming of Miss Slut (TM)! Happy living with a stick up your arse, babe /gives one finger salute/

**Timydamonkey:** Hmm…you know hermoe, I haven't really thought about what would happen after I reached all the prologue goals, I don't know if I'll go further than that…we'll just have to see…Auntie Carrie's in this chapter, and I love the idea of HP ad Voldie with electric blue goo /tries to figure out when that could be worked in/ Slutty!Ginny cracked me up—she's so gonna be in the Scooby doo crack!fic and you know, you're the only one that mentioned the Remy/Snap action /is very upset/

**_Chapter Twenty Four_**

Ginny was getting antsy, Harry could tell from the way she'd frown whenever someone came over to the section of the library where they did their homework and interrupted a kissing session and the way she would grind her teeth whenever Ron would not so subtly hint that they should not have sex until after the Weasley wedding dress had been placed in the honeymoon closet. Harry understood that the younger girl wanted something her various other boyfriends had given her, but Harry was afraid to give it to her (not sure if that's a pun, but it is a play on words).

Ginny wanted sex…but Harry wanted stability first. Or at least some assurance that what he was doing was not out of sheer desperation, or that Ginny would stay with him for a little and then toss him aside for another boy.

Which she had been known to do…

But Harry couldn't help but feel that since she'd been around for a month and a half already without "any" maybe she could go a bit longer. Besides…she had to have some self control, right?

* * *

It was currently Thursday and Hermione was very upset that the ministry revoked her ability to check books out of the library because of her new status as dangerous political radical. 

So, Harry in a rare moment free from Ginny—his arm was currently throbbing from the feel of blood actually reaching his arm—was being forced to check books about goodness knew what for Hermione. Harry vaguely wondered if he would have his ability to check books out revoked too. It'd make for a wonderful excuse to get out of doing homework.

But then Ginny would be able to find a more private place and force Harry to confront his fear of having sex with her… (Which is indeed a very scary thing)

Harry was heading to get the next book on Hermione's list, when he noticed an owl, huddling against the window, as wind and snow ruffled at its feathers. As Harry watched the poor thing fight to stay warm, he decided to take pity on it and opened the window up so it could come in.

The owl hurried inside, and landed on Harry's shoulder. It was only then that Harry it was carrying a letter.

* * *

_Harry shook the cobwebs out of his head as he woke up, the last thing he could remember was Voldemort placing a wand tip at his forehead and then nothing._

_He groaned and was startled when he couldn't hear it. Clearly he was still deaf and, Harry opened his eyes, blind. He scrunched up his eyes and rubbed furiously at them as he stretched._

_Then it was time to explore his environment._

_He carefully patted along the soft surface…it wasn't quite a bed because the mattress seemed too soft, and it was just a mattress—no headboard or anything. There was also a hard, flat cotton pillow and some coarse, thick, but warm blankets._

_Then sound suddenly rushed at him…Harry thrust his hands over his ears to cover the rushing sound of air, and the quiet, angry flow of someone's heart and blood._

_"I suppose you can indeed hear now," A voice Harry recognized from his last moments at Hogwarts._

_"Voldemort."_

_"So I am," he replied sounding vaguely amused…Harry wasn't sure if it was because of his pain or not, "I've been researching whatever spell could've been used to remove your ability to hear, and discovered it was just a heavily applied sound dampening spell that was slightly deactivated by touch. You would've adjusted in a few more days. However, the spell on your eyes is permanent and will only go away once you either become nocturnal or a full vampire."_

_Harry's ears felt like they were about to start bleeding from the sounds he heard around him._

_"I must say Potter that I had no idea you were a baby vampire."_

_"I live," Harry forced out, feeling pain from the sound his own voice made, "to shock people."_

_"I wonder what you would be led to do in order to get that sound dampening spell put back on."_

_Harry wasn't sure he could trust himself to answer that, and he just pressed his hands tighter against his skull, trying to block out the painful sounds._

* * *

Harry carried the letter that the owl had given him around in his pocket for a week before even looking at to see if it was addressed to him. 

Beyond that, Auntie Carrie had become ruthless in magic class. She was just as bad as Snape, except she was a bit more even-tempered.

"You should have been able to do that spell wandless in-vitro, Persus," Auntie Carrie declared, as she imperiously stormed through the classroom.

Harry groaned in response and tossed his wand down on the table, knowing that meant if she saw his wand in hand again, she would confiscate it. He pulled at his hair and continued trying to make his desk matterless, but still visible and able to hold his things. It was proving impossible.

"Celos!" She snapped to Draco, who was staring despondently at his desk, "as much as I hate to admit it, you are not here for my amusement, and," she raised her voice, "if I don't see a desk become immaterial in the next thirty minutes, I'll knock all of you into last week and let you figure out how to bring yourself back!"

Groans sounded.

"Just out of curiosity," Sessisalian called, "if I were to sleep with you could I make an A on this?"

"Hypothetically?" Auntie Carrie asked lightly, "It would all depend on your performance—which I might add is going to determine whether or not you remain in this time, class!"

"Suppose,"Sessisalian proposed, "I preformed very well."

"Then your grade would aptly reflect your efforts," Auntie Carrie replied, "however, I would see it fit, as your teacher, to supply you with suggestions to improve your performance."

"_Really_?" Sessisalian asked, his eyebrow raised,"How would you do this?"

"I'm trying to concentrate over here!" Harry yelled, "And your dirty talk isn't making me think faster."

There were a few snickers.

"Red ink," Auntie Carrie replied, "applied directly to your," she eyed Sessisalian, "report."

"Oh god!" Harry groaned, "What's that spell that—holy crap! What _is_ that spell!"

Harry jumped up and ran over to Auntie Carrie's bookcases, while Auntie Carrie gave him an approving nod.

"Impractical Magics for Practical Users," Auntie Carrie supplied to Harry, while the rest of the class waited for whatever it was Harry had figured out. "It certainly took you long enough Persus."

Harry located the book and began flipping through it, looking for the spell that allowed one to pass through walls. If he could mix it with…

"Where's that book on polarizing magics?" Harry asked Auntie Carrie who was now all out beaming at her favorite student.

"Magical Theory Gone to Magnets," Auntie Carrie replied.

Clearly Harry was on the right track. By using the spell to go through walls, and tweaking it to make the object immaterial rather than the person, he could make the desk immaterial, and then to make his things set on it, he would create a repulsion between the magic of each object and thus the objects would float on the desk's magic, rather than sit on the desk. Then he would be done and be able to go eat…since Auntie Carrie decided to trap them in her room until they figured it out.

"Very good, Persus, it sounds like you've got it all figured out."

Harry instantly got a full-body flush and he asked, "Did I…just…say that out loud."

"Yes," Auntie Carrie replied, "class dismissed, we will learn practical application of this idea in our next class. Persus, I would appreciate it if you would remain."

Harry felt his heart sinking, and wondered vaguely why the rest of him wasn't crumpled on the floor dead. He was _soooo_ hungry, and the rest of the class was rushing out, going down to the kitchen to catch lunch before having to explain to their teachers why they'd been missing all day…

"Persus," Auntie Carrie called, "I'm sure you've noticed you're doing much better than many of your classmates."

"Only because you shamelessly favor me," Harry retorted, crankily.

"While that is true," Auntie Carrie replied, "I only shamelessly favor you because your potential in this class is much higher. My class happens to be geared towards individuals that are involved in what is known as the Game. I'm sure your sire's informed you of it. Nonetheless, because of your natural power and skill and therefore involvement in the game I ask that you consent to taking extra lessons with me."

"No." Harry replied firmly.

Auntie Carrie didn't seem accept this, but appeared ready to bear down and wait it out.

"We shall see," Auntie Carrie replied, with a slight smile.

* * *

They were in the common room. Harry sat on the couch studying the letter he'd gotten from the owl, which still waited in the owlery for a reply. He still hadn't opened it; he just stared at the plain handwriting that spelled out his name in black ink. 

Ginny was spooned against him, reading a book for class, the fingers of one hand dancing across his thigh trying to excite Harry into some sort of reaction to her presence.

Finally about thirty minutes after nine o'clock, when the common room was nearly empty, she closed her book and looked up at Harry, her eyes bleary with tears, and she asked softly, with a sniffle, "Harry, is there something I'm not doing right? We've been dating for nearly two months and you haven't tried anything. Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, Ginny," Harry quickly replied, trying to banish the mere thought. "It's just; I'm not sure whether or not I can trust myself to do something like that…"

"This is about what happened when you were kidnapped isn't it?" She asked softly.

Harry had been nervous to tell her exactly what happened, because he just wasn't sure how it would go over…Harry had…enjoyed it for the most part…and well, he wasn't even trying with Ginny, and a couple of times he'd even provoked Voldemort into doing it just so Harry could gnaw his skin raw and suck a few drops of blood out of his body. But Harry had been starved, and therefore wasn't fully responsible for his actions…right?

"Yeah," Harry decided to reply, "I'm kind of scared to do that…with anyone, not just you, Ginny. You're…well…wonderful about things really, I'm just scared to trust people…"

"Harry," Ginny replied, brushing her red hair out of her face and smiling comfortingly up at Harry, "you can always trust me."

She leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

_"It says here that baby vampires can only feed off their sire," Voldemort read, taunting Harry. Something he'd taken to doing, now that he had him under his power and chained, magically, to the small stuffed mattress. "So I imagine you're hungry. But I'm afraid there's just no way I can feed you."_

_Now, that he mentioned it, Harry was hungry…in fact he was starving—if he didn't eat now he was sure he would die…_

Harry jerked awake when blood hit his tongue. He grabbed the wrist that was placed at his mouth and sucked deeply, sticking his teeth into the skin around the cut. He slowly sat up and opened his eyes (I guess I've been doing too much French work, I started to spell eyes yeux) and then remembered that doing so was pretty much pointless.

Sin playfully swiped some Harry out of Harry's face and said, "Hey, you."

Harry tried to respond, and Sin laughed saying, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Harry began to feel his hunger subside, and detached his mouth from Sin's wrist after sucking once more.

"Hi," Harry greeted Sin.

"How have you been, Harry?" Sin asked him, as he pulled Harry into a hug.

"Okay," Harry replied, "but…"

"Yes?" Sin asked, catching the unsure tone in Harry's voice.

"I think I've done something stupid," Harry replied, looking uncomfortably down at his lap.

"Like what?" Sin asked.

"Remember Ginny?" Harry asked, and he knew Sin would, Sin really didn't like Ginny or the fact they were "dating".

"What happened?" Sin asked, stiffening.

"I…I gave in…"

* * *

Oh, god, I wanted to make the het realistic, but don't think can stand anymore so next chapter the het will be gone—for good! 


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

I would now, like to apologize for the missing letters to those that read author's notes...and to those that don't...chemists do it periodically on tables...and this chapter is like te first part of one and then the next one will be like the second part...

And remember, Harry really loves Ginny or this chapter has no credibility (sp?) thank you...

I would like to thank **Grinedel, tessa3 **(yes, he and Ginny did the nasty…which makes it nastier)**, sugarplumfairy, silver tears 11, mystical-maiden, brilliance of the moon, leader of the track down peter petegrew… **(chill honey, it's okay, breath)**, toki mirage, drifter **(he did, weak!Harry spread his legs for slutty!Ginny)**, TanyaPotter **(read the comment right before your name)**, I-Y-T-Y, websurfer, madd girl, QueenB23, lady highschoolnerd, dustfactory **(okay, Okay, OKAY)**, Purple Raveness, akuma-river, kooky-dolphin **(you've been waiting for something like this to happen haven't you? I wouldn't mind the beta offer, though…lemme know if you were serious)**, heir to the world, foxychibi **(and not a minute too soon, I'll need your help for next chapter…or soon after)**, akuma-river **(braver than me…I wouldn't have even tried to decode that mess)**, Yami no Hikari-Chan, JJ-blew **(what? What…or rather who did JJ blow?)** Alasse Melwasul, **and** riantlykalopisc** for reviewing

**Black-silken-kitty: **It's quite all right that you're a lurker, I'm a lurker too, glad I brought you out of your little lurkish cocoon long enough to get you to review…

**Catfishpeaches:** I bet it was you who stole my keys/pokes/ dirty thief…and your _karma_…newfangled nonsense

**Ghellie**/snerks/ yes, I actually get that a lot…/poses/ I am total smart ass…still winning btw…

**Meemei:** Chapter 26 is where the chapter can be found and read safely…I was just joking around with one of my readers with chapter 25…so, yeah…it's okay…and my spelling is actually only as bad as it normally is…sorry for the inconvenience…

**Butterbutt:** /pats back/ it's okay, you aren't the only one that was fooled…but all those people didn't read the author's note I'll admit…I'm glad you caught the really deeply filled meanings of those flashbacks, they worked both as a way to off-set the het and show that Harry couldn't stop remembering…you're also one of two people to comment on the Snape/Remus scene…

**AJ of the Underground:** Sin says he isn't quite sure you'll last thirty years; what with the way Harry's been eating. And Sin doesn't think he knows that vampire, but you must remember the most vampires change their name a good deal.

**Lilith: **I used find/replace to take the letters out and saved them on alternate files…I would have given myself the headache of the century if I had written the chapter like that. I fully agree with the whole author's note thing…man if I had a dime…Sess is just some random Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw I forget which…Okay, I'm afraid the slash will have to wait because I decided to cut this chapter in half, but slash will be.../is afraid to say next chapter again/…soon. And I personally don't find Harry very attractive…more like whiney…I could go for a chocolate covered Lucius or Remy though…/raises brow/

_**Chapter Twenty Five**_

The light snapped on and broke Harry from his doze.

"What in hell are you doing here?" Sin demanded in complete shock.

Harry groaned and rubbed his forehead replying, "Waiting for the hangover to settle in."

Sin blinked and headed into the den, sitting down on the sofa next to Harry. "Did you just leave Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah. Just walked right out." Harry made a little walking motion with his fingers.

Sin watched his fingers in mild exasperation, "Why?"

Harry threw his head back on the couch and replied, "because…" then he looked over imploringly at Sin and said quite pitifully, "I'm hungry."

"Tell me why you left Hogwarts first."

"Then I'll never get to eat," Harry replied, holding back tears. "It'll take hours."

Sin just looked at Harry.

"_Fine_!" Harry whined.

* * *

When Harry first woke up that morning, things went as they had since he and Ginny got together. They met in the common room and headed down with her friends and Harry's friends, where they all sat together and ate breakfast. Then Harry would kiss Ginny goodbye and go to class and then they would meet back at their places for lunch, and eat, then there was a kiss goodbye and they went to classes. Then after classes they met in the common room or library and did their homework…however, today things went differently.

Harry had asked Ginny to meet him in the library a little bit later because he had to finish up an extra thing in Magic class and the teachers were getting pissed that Auntie Carrie kept them for all hours of the day without a by-your-leave. So now Auntie Carrie stole their free time.

So when Harry showed up at the library a little bit later than he'd expected he was surprised to see Ginny wasn't there because she was typically very punctual. But Harry decided to wait at their table and see if she would turn up soon…she didn't, and after twenty minutes Harry decided she must be waiting for him in the common room.

So off to the tower he went, with a minor detour because Hermione wanted him to drop off her books in the book drop, since she wasn't allowed in the library.

But Ginny wasn't in the common room.

So he asked Ron if he knew where she was, and Ron replied, "No, I haven't seen her…I thought she was with you."

Harry gave him a small smile, and replied, "Well, I'm here and she's not."

"I can check and see if she's in her dorm," Parvati called. "Do you want me to?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, and he plopped down on the couch next to Ron and waited.

Parvati came down moments later with Lavender rather than Ginny and Parvati called across the common room, "Sorry, Harry, she wasn't up there!"

Harry waited in the common room a bit longer, and then decided not to do his homework. Ginny was probably the only reason he did it, and well…she wasn't here…and Hermione was, well…"reading" a book…

Harry couldn't watch her, it was just too disturbing…but he couldn't look away…

"Is the book…good, Hermione?" Harry asked her finally, and she looked up, her eyes dazed, cheeks flushed, and her lips slightly parted.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair, and appeared to somewhat remember what he'd said, "Yeah, Harry, it's good…this is teaching me practical ways to go about…you know, doing radical things."

"You aren't going to blow stuff up are you?" Harry asked her.

Hermione cracked a grin, and shook her head replying, "Oh goodness no, Harry, that's so Guy Fawkes…completely not vogue."

"All right then," Harry replied, and she went back to reading, "You're currently failing all your classes you know."

Harry meant it as a joke, but:

"Oh," Hermione said brightly, "my grades went up then."

Harry decided to leave and headed up to his dorm, and plopped on his bed and began to doze. He couldn't quite remember the dream he had, but when dream-Dumbledore said, "That's my sock!" he figured something was wrong.

And then the dream-griffin they were all riding replied, "I'm gonna frost your cupcake, hoe!"

There was a stumbling sound which fully woke Harry up and he sat up in his bed and there was a playful giggle and reply of, "Please do." It sounded oddly like Ginny…

There was a sound of fabric moving and then someone said a silencing spell. Harry quickly opened the bed-hangings and slipped off his bed, looking to see where they had gone. Dean's hangings were closed, so Harry started there, and then quickly snapped them shut when he saw a naked woman chained to a wall on the cover of a magazine.

Neville and Seamus' bed hangings were open, so that left Ron's bed. Harry headed over and reached to open the hangings, when an elbow poked out of them for a second. Harry started and let his hands fall, his heart beating wildly.

They'd definitely gone here. Harry knew Ron wouldn't be very happy.

Harry gathered his courage again and reached for the drapes again, and then he took a deep breath and threw them open.

"_Harry_!" A very naked Ginny shrieked, and Dean, who was also naked, jerked a bit and fell off the other side of the bed, his foot tangled in the blankets. He very nearly took Ginny with him.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to do…

"Harry," Ginny exclaimed again, "I'm sorry, it's not what it looks like."

Harry felt anger well up inside his chest, "Let me guess," Harry shot back vindictively; "you were actually baking in there."

Ginny looked vaguely taken aback and blushed, clearly remembering Dean's word.

"Listen, mate," Dean announced, finally untangled, "she was desperate, that's the only reason she came to me, you couldn't take care of her needs!"

"Which explains why she's here after we've started having sex," Harry retorted, "and I hope he was good Ginny, because when I'm through with both of you—"

"What are you going to do Harry?" Ginny demanded, "Just so you know, you're not doing much for your reputation, everyone thinks you're queer! And, you're certainly something because goodness knows you're not a normal guy!"

"When I'm through with both of you," Harry continued dangerously quiet, "he will be the only person you can get any from, and it will only be Ginny for you Dean…and that's if you're lucky enough to stay here and date, Ginny."

Harry turned on his heels and went out of the dorms; he quickly jogged down the stairs, his heart pounding in his chest. He hit the common room and headed over to Ron.

"Guess where I just found your sister," Harry whispered to Ron.

Ron looked up curiously and asked, "Where?"

"In your bed, naked, with Dean." Harry replied, and then he looked around the common room for Lavender, she and Dean had taken up recently.

"Hey, Lavender!" Harry called; she looked up with a smile. Harry wondered how long that would last. "How long have you and Dean been dating?"

"A couple of weeks," Lavender replied, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, you might want to tell Ginny," Harry replied, "I think she _and_ Dean missed the memo."

The blood drained out of Lavender's face.

The common room fell silent and Lavender began to cry quietly, while her face filled with rage. Parvati whispered to her to try and calm her down.

"Ginny was cheating on you?" Hermione asked quietly. "With Dean?"

Harry nodded fervently and replied, "On Ron's bed."

Ginny and Dean made it down to the silent common room, looking like they'd just managed to throw some clothes on…Harry morbidly wondered if they'd had time to put their underwear on before trying to talk Harry out of doing something stupid that would ruin their reputations.

Ron's cheeks gleamed red with anger, while the rest of his face was white with utter embarrassment.

"Couldn't wait to get to your bed, Dean?" Ron asked, "Or did you have some of your bondage porn out on your bed?"

"The latter," Harry replied snidely, "I'm sure he didn't want Ginny to see it."

"And Ginny," Ron began.

"I'm sure they deserve each other," Harry decided, "now if you'll excuse me, I have less disgusting people to look at."

Harry stormed to the portrait hole.

"Wait, Harry!" Hermione called.

Harry turned just in time to catch something she'd thrown at him…it was a little vial; Harry read the label and smirked. He took the top off and flung it at Ginny and Dean. The two of them shrieked in pain and began scratching at the mixture.

"Electric Blue Goo," Harry explained, "good luck getting it off."

Harry pushed the portrait hole open and left.

* * *

On the next episode of SLSF we see more of angry!Harry and his vengeance of doom! 


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Okay, so I'm going to be using the service to reply to reviews…so if you leave signed responses I'll get back to you. And if you don't, I love you anyway /grins/ but I figure this will be much easier than my old way of doing things which could take hours at a time…so…change is good and all that jazz…

Oh, and a plothole was pointed out to me, and I kina worked at fixing it, but you're going to have to work with me…I adjusted the spell on Harry's eyes so that it only makes him blind in lighted areas, and whenever he does something normally…we're going to pretend that there's some sort of echolocation device on him that works so good, it's like he's not blind…/sighs/ plotholes suck…if only I could stay on top of things…

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

Harry jumped down the last two steps of the staircase and came face to face with Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry, just the young man I was looking for," Dumbledore said with a bright smile. "Lemon drop?"

Harry felt his eyebrows hit his hairline and he shook his head, feeling his anger start to well up from not having a proper outlet… and he asked, "Is this going to take long, because I have something to do."

"Well, my dear boy, I suppose I could shorten the conversation a bit," Dumbledore replied, nonplused, "Where were you headed, I'll walk with you."

Harry nodded in the direction Dumbledore appeared to be coming from. And Dumbledore nodded and turned around.

"My dear boy," Dumbledore said with a friendly smile, "I know that with all the happenings recently, you and I haven't had much of a chance to speak. So I was wondering if there was anything you would like to talk to me about."

Harry looked up at the man with a guarded expression, this was interesting. "Like what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just anything my boy," Dumbledore replied, "if something has happened that you're uncomfortable about, or if there's someone that you would like avoid…"

Harry instantly knew what Dumbledore was offering now. He was offering to keep him away from Voldemort, and Sin. He was giving Harry a chance to stop his vampire development in its tracks and continue on with life as a stronger, faster, better person who could sense the blood of others. He was offering Harry a chance to escape the strange "development" between Voldemort and himself…and were Harry any less angry and spiteful he might've considered it.

"Thanks for the opportunity headmaster, but I don't think I'd like to talk about it," Harry replied.

"Take a moment more to think my boy," Dumbledore encouraged kindly, "because this opportunity might not come up again. Things have become very busy around here, you know. And I just want you to know that if you decide to talk to me about what's been going on, I can promise you my complete understanding and secrecy."

That begged thought.

Harry knew if and when what happened while he was kidnapped came out it would not be received kindly. Harry didn't want to think about what could happen to him if the people at the ministry put their minds to eliminating an enemy sympathizer…Dumbledore was offering to keep all of that from happening, only he and Harry would know was what he was promising…

And then what would happen, Harry asked himself? He could settle down with Ginny, have babies—that would probably be someone else's. He would be hidden away; it would have to be someone nearly impossibly to find…maybe in the North Pole—so Sin wouldn't find him. Sin could find him anywhere.

Harry stopped and looked at Dumbledore, wondering if the future he offered him was what Harry wanted…

"Thank you for the offer," Harry replied, smiling, "but I don't think I want to talk about it sir."

They were enemies now, Harry knew.

* * *

Harry found the magic class door open, and Auntie Carrie was perched in her chair, her feet propped on her desk reading a thick novel that Harry recognized as a romance novel.

"Persus," Auntie Carrie greeted, not once looking up from her romance novel.

"Do you ever leave here?" Harry demanded as he walked into the room. Auntie Carrie looked up at him over her novel.

"Quite snippy aren't you, Persus?" Auntie Carrie asked, and then she continued, a wicked grin on her face, her tone mocking, "Would you like to talk?"

Harry glared, he was not amused.

"Now, I believe you asked me something, Persus," Auntie Carrie continued unalarmed by Harry's glare. "I can't quite recall what it was."

"Do you ever leave?" Harry asked again, wondering why he was humoring her.

"And loose my immortality," Auntie Carrie demanded in utter shock, "and my lover: the god of war?" She shook her head, grinning all the while, "I think not."

Harry's brow scrunched in utter confusion, and he wondered just how close his jaw was to the floor.

"Go right ahead Persus," Auntie Carrie encouraged, "say I'm weird."

"I don't know if weird is the word," Harry replied, "but you're certainly something."

Auntie Carrie laughed at that and she smiled and asked, "So how can I help you Persus?"

Now, Harry felt a bit nervous. "Those extra classes," he replied, "are they still available?"

"For you Persus?" Auntie Carrie said, her face split with an almost disturbing smile—made all the worse because Harry couldn't figure her motives on this, or anything, "almost anything is available."

The lights in the room began darkening and took on a reddish tint, and the shadows on Auntie Carrie made her look powerful and dangerous, and this made her appear highly alluring to the part of Harry that now lusted after the blood that gave a powerful person life…

"I guess I'll be leaving," Harry murmured softly, beginning to be a bit freaked out.

"I'll see you in class," Auntie Carrie said, bidding him farewell, "We'll discuss your schedule then."

Harry nodded and walked out of the classroom, and seconds later Auntie Carrie called out to him:

"Congratulations, by the way, Persus," She told him, "on your alliance with the dark."

Harry looked back into the room and saw it overcast with shadows, and he swore he heard her say "from both of us." But Harry wasn't going back to check.

* * *

Halfway down the staircase the castle began feeling odd, cold and malignant. Harry decided to spare it no thought and continued on his way back to…

Oh, yes, he couldn't go back to the dormitory because Ginny and Dean would be there, and while Harry looked forward to ruining them, he needed a bit of a break first.

Harry plopped down in an alcove and something fell out of his pocket…it was the letter, Harry reached down and carefully picked it up, the envelope was worn and creased, and felt soft to Harry's fingers.

Harry ripped the sealed edge of the envelope open and pulled the letter out.

Small, precise words filled the top half of the paper, and then at the bottom a huge, messy signature scratched its way across the parchment.

Harry quickly read the letter and finished it with disbelief, and stood up looking around the hallway. That same strange feel was still pervading the castle, and Harry felt even more aware of it—it made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck rise. His teeth began tingling oddly, yet again.

It a lapse of sanity Harry thought that the castle might be rejecting him…like he was a transplant or disease…

Harry clasped the letter in his hand and looked around the deserted stone walls he was currently biding his time in. Where was he going to go now? Pieces of the bent paper poked into his hand and Harry shook that idea of his head, there was no way—he was considering it though.

But what would it get him?

No one could _ever_ know.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Harry whined, tossing his head back on the couch, pressing his eyes closed, "please, Sin…"

When he opened his eyes, they were glowing with swirls of red folding through the bright green of his eyes. Sin just grinned and asked, "Just how long is this story from here?"

"Not much longer," Harry replied, "please, Sin, I'm so hungry."

"If it's not that much longer then you can stand to tell me the rest of it," Sin replied.

"Who in hell let you be able to have kids," Harry demanded, "they ought to have their ass kicked."

"I'll be sure to pass that on to my sire." Sin replied, "Now if you're hungry I suggest you continue."

* * *

Harry closed his eyes as the rain began pouring down, the parchment he'd been clinging to had long ago dissolved in his hand, but he continued walking. He had probably been at this all night.

There was a strange, off-balancing feeling in his head, and Harry nearly fell from it. What in hell had that been?

Wait one minute…

Harry was in an entirely different place than he'd been before. Rain was still beating down on Harry's head though, and he was still soaked through and through.

Harry opened his hand which held the soggy letter and was surprised to see that a few words were still intact; Harry held his hand out, palm up and waited for all the destroyed paper to get washed from his hand.

As the cold rain soaked his clothes he began to realize just how silly he was being…sure Ginny cheated on him, and Dumbledore all but declared war on him, and he was in a rebellious mood, but did it really make any sense at all to run away to Voldemort just to get back at everyone and have them never know?

Because no one could ever know or Harry would be beheaded…or something similarly horrifying. Harry simply couldn't see himself getting away with this in any way…

But really, what was the point of doing something despicable if no one ever knew. Harry's mind drifted to the kids who got tattoos against their parent's wishes, he wondered what the point of that was…maybe it was just the private satisfaction that they could go against their parents or the thrill that they could be found out…

Harry smirked and continued walking through the cold rain.

* * *

A rough cheek scraped across Harry's own, humid breath drifting over his skin like warm, wet insubstantial fingers, and lips pushed around the edge of his mouthing something…probably a spell, if the almost painful electric pulses flowing through his chilled body were anything to go by.

Harry couldn't remember quite how he got here, his head rolled back and the lips simply slipped down to his neck where they sucked and kissed. Every so often a warm, wet tongue would lave across his jugular and then twine its way back down.

Hands closed around Harry's face and then a voice compelled, "Open your eyes."

Harry fought against the feverish lethargy of his body and managed to crack his eyes open, long enough to see smiling red eyes, then his eyes slid closed and lips teased at his.

"You have a dreadful fever," Harry was told, the hot breath of the other person flitting across his lips.

"Then why are you snogging me?" Harry croaked, flushing at how weak his voice sounded.

"Good question," the other person replied, and Harry felt the mattress below him shift and to his surprise a hot male body settled besides Harry's own. The clothes the other person wore, pressing into Harry's bare skin.

A cool hand touched Harry's cheeks and lips pressed against Harry's once more, before slipping down to his neck. Another hand pressed into Harry's sore chest, he was sore all over though, and began rubbing lightly up and down Harry's torso.

Teeth scrapped down to Harry's chest and Harry tried to remember how words worked, and asked, "Why are you—if I'm sick?"

The mattress jostled in response and then a naked, firm chest was pressed against Harry's, "I've heard skin on skin contact does wonders for helping people heal."

Harry groaned deeply and arched his back when a cool hand grasped at him.

* * *

"You're waking up I see," the same soft voice from Harry's dream told him, and Harry's mind felt befuddled, much like it did in his dream, "you're lucky I found you when I did."

A freezing cold wet rag was pressed to Harry's forehead, and Harry shuddered violently, feeling himself becoming wracked with chills.

"Can you understand me all right or are you still delusional?" the voice asked, caressing him gently like the cool rag on his forehead.

"I can," Harry replied slowly, "my dream?"

"You had a dream?" the man asked, "what about it?"

"It's," Harry ground out, tying to organize his thoughts, and then hot lips pressed against his and the cool rag was removed from his forehead.

"Are you having chills again?" the man asked, "if you are I can cast a warming spell on you."

Harry shook his head slowly, his mind slowly gathering together now; he didn't know where he was or how he'd gotten here. He opened his mouth to say something and a hot, blisteringly hot, cheek was pressed to his own, whiskers on the man's face were rough against his cheek.

"Your fever's breaking," the man told him after plant a kiss to Harry's temple, "you seem to be doing better, you were looking quite iffy when I found you."

"Good," Harry breathed, hoping that was the right thing to say in such a situation.

"Very good," the man agreed, and he began licking at Harry's throat, "I've been taking care of you?"

And Harry wondered just how this man had been taking care of him.

Then it was almost like the man could understand Harry and leaned over and rubbed his cheek against Harry's once more before he began mouthing at Harry's skin, and electric pulses jolted through Harry's body…this was…just like his dream…

* * *

By far one of my fave chapters…you can thank FMA, timydamonkey, and Rihanna for this chapter…they each contributed in their own way…things will be elaborated more next chapter… 


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**A big thanks to all the people who reviewed, you're fantastic!**

Okay, I hope chapter isn't confusing, because I decided we needed some more Remy and Snap...so they got thrown in...and the backstory ends here, finally! Remind me to never to backstories ever again...and I guess that's it...though I'm rather impressed with the way the whole chapter all ties in together...I think it's beautiful, it's like the temptation of Harry or something...

**_Chapter Twenty-Seven_**

"There are a lot of variables."

"Of course there are a lot of variables," Remus said with a grin, "this is the game we're talking about, if there wasn't something nonsensical about it, we'd have finished eons ago."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Severus replied, dropping the paper he was looking at. The paper fluttered to the desk, impeccably drawn runes covering it.

"What do you like?" Remus asked, teasing. "Because from the sour look you have on your face I'm thinking you don't like anything very much."

"There's a difference between disliking the imbeciles I have to put up with day in and day out and disliking the odds of winning the game," Severus told Remus simply, holding his hand up next to a quill, causing it to float off the surface of the desk. "The winner of the game holds the fate of the world in their hands, and you know as well as I do that there are some people who should not have that sort of power."

"And I would think one such person would be one of those imbeciles that's a bloodsucking leech in training," Remus commented, standing up and heading over to the desk Severus was sitting behind. He watched the quill float above the surface of the desk before plucking it out of the invisible threads of psychic powers that held it in place. "I'm amazed you like that major variable."

"The boy has a lot of power," Snape conceded, "and he knows better than some how to yield it, and he knows exactly what abuse of power can lead to, as he'd been a victim of such misuse for a great deal of his life."

"'Power corrupts,'" Remus commented as he placed the quill back on the desk before Severus, "'and absolute power corrupts absolutely.'"

"I can't see him allowing power to corrupt him," Severus sighed, "at least too much…"

* * *

"Can I stop there?" Harry whined, staring up imploringly at Sin. He leaned his mouth close to Sin's body and complained, "I'm so hungry, please, please…"

"You can't expect to stop there," Sin replied, "sounded like you were just getting started on the actual story."

Sin reached up a hand and stroked Harry's cheek, and Harry, hardly away of what he was doing twisted his head and caught the fingers between his teeth. He could feel the pulsing of the blood beneath his teeth, but he couldn't get to it—the smell of it was so completely overpowering to Harry and he swayed and bit harder on the fingers. It was so frustrating to Harry t feel what he wanted, no _needed _and not be able to have it

"You'll get nothing like that," Sin told Harry, and he took hold of Harry's chin, and tapped Harry's canine, "this is where your fangs _will_ be, you incisors are too blunt to break skin easily."

When Sin touched that tooth a fierce tingling exploded within it (clearly destroying my teeth were not enough for my brother who has also killed one of the golden boy's teeth as well, Harry will be requiring a root canal and penicillin also) and Harry was nearly blinded from absolute need.

"Looks like you're getting your fang buds," Sin commented, and Harry vaguely wondered through his bloodlust if Sin was teasing, Sin pressed a finger to the tip of the tooth and then pulled back and Harry went after his hand and caught the heel of Sin's palm with his teeth.

Harry heard a grating moan erupt from his throat and couldn't manage the energy to feel embarrassed.

"I suppose I can feed the little hungry baby," Sin teased, and then he managed to disengage his hand from Harry's teeth. Sin quickly tore open the skin of his wrist and Harry pounced upon him, on all fours, lips latching onto Sin's bleeding wrist, palms flat on Sin's thigh.

Sin allowed him to remain in that position for a little, but then he began moving his wrist away from his body, saying, "All right, you're starting to cut off my blood circulation."

Harry settled back onto his haunches and pulled away from Sin's bleeding wrist, his teeth red with blood, grinning, "What circulation? Your heart doesn't beat."

"Hush you," Sin chided, "and stop playing with your food, it's impolite."

"What," Harry teased, licking up a trail of blood. He felt much better now that his hunger was being abated, "I thought my food liked getting played…with."

Sin didn't think that deigned a response, and Harry latched back onto Sin's already closing wound, gnawing at it with his teeth to keep it open. Sin hissed slightly in pain and commented, "I can see I'm going to have to teach you table manners all over again. Because they're currently absolutely abysmal."

Harry grinned playfully around Sin's wrist, blood seeping out of the side of his mouth.

"Yes," Sin affirmed, nodding, "absolutely abysmal."

Harry then returned his full attention to Sin's wrist and sucked deeply on the wound, tonguing it deeply whenever the blood flow slowed a bit. Sin waited and watched Harry feed patiently.

Harry's eyes lazed up to look at Sin, and then he snickered, blood bubbling out of the sides of his mouth.

"Were you always this messy or is this a recent development?" Sin asked, as Harry began a rather valiant effort to lick the blood off of his own cheek. "And just what is so funny, anyway?"

"You looked like…" Harry paused grinning, his cheeks becoming a bit flushed, "a mum…which kinda makes sense because it's like you're breastfeed—"

Sin stared at Harry incredulously and replied, "That's enough for you, I think…"

"What?" Harry demanded in horror, reaching out for Sin's wrist, "No!"

"Yes," Sin replied, "no more until after you finish your little story."

"But, Sin," Harry whined softly, his tongue darting out every so often to try once more to get the blood off of his cheek, "I'm so hungry…"

"Well, on the bright side, you now have something to tide you over for a while," Sin replied with a smirk, "now continue on with your story."

* * *

Harry had to admit that his plot for some great retaliation didn't really turn out just as he'd planned; after all, what was vengeance worth when it nearly ended up killing you in the process. Besides that, the cosmic retribution of the entire wizarding world would surely fall upon his head if anyone ever discovered what he'd done…it would only be satisfying if there was _nothing they could do about it_.

And Harry wanted to make sure that day would come.

"Is there any particular reason you're here?"

Harry blinked his eyes open and found himself being watched by dark red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark of the room he was housed in.

"I read your letter," Harry replied, simply. Then he rolled his eyes and added, "I was impressed…or something…"

"You were angry," Voldemort corrected.

"I wanted to teach them a lesson," Harry replied, sitting up, "I'm not a toy damnit!"

"And so you came here, where you could be treated as the same toy but for a different purpose," Voldemort challenged, "there's no escape from the people who want to control you. There will always be people trying to toy with you, and by coming to me you haven't gotten yourself out of trouble, you've simply gotten yourself into a different sort of trouble."

"What if I told you that I came here to use you," Harry demanded, "what if I told you that I'm not going to be toyed with anymore, that everyone's going to be losing their favorite little Harry puppet?"

"Then you went about it in the wrong way," Voldemort replied, the shape of the red eyes changed slightly, and in a flash of sudden clarity of vision, Harry saw the man smirk.

"I think I'm going about it in the right way," Harry retorted, "I know what I'm doing."

"And what exactly is the 'little Harry puppet' doing?"

"Trying to cut his strings," Harry replied. "I'm trying, and that's the best I can do for the moment…"

* * *

"You have no plan at all?"

"None," Harry replied shrugging, "what would you do in my situation."

That drew a slight chuckle, and the reply: "I wouldn't be in your situation."

"Okay, suppose in some great cosmic joke you somehow ended up in my situation, hypothetically, what would you do?"

"I would find some way to get myself into a position of power and take control from there," Voldemort replied.

"I am in a position of power," Harry exclaimed, "well, sort of…"

"Then I suggest you learn to utilize that, and try not to do anything else stupid."

"It wasn't so stupid," Harry replied, "I'm getting somewhere now, aren't I?"

"Yes, but don't think you realize the potential danger you've put yourself in," Voldemort replied, "what do you think would happen if anyone discovered where you were?"

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"You'd be dead," Voldemort told him, firmly, "and then there would be a massive shift in power in the game and quite possibly lead to the wrong people winning. Would you like that? The people that treat you like a little toy running everything?"

"Then I'll just have to keep that from happening, won't I?" Harry demanded, "If I have such influence, I need to learn to utilize it and take…" Harry shut his mouth when he realized exactly what he was going to say.

"Yes," Voldemort replied, solemnly, standing up. Apparently, this particular conversation was coming to an end, "now you realize what little thought you've put into coming here."

"I—I," Harry breathed, shocked, his eyes glowing in the dark of the room, "I could…"

"And just remember," Voldemort's voice hissed, parseltongue, into his ear, "winner takes _all_."

* * *

Harry's hunger had been pushed to the back during this time, while he was trying to figure out exactly what he should do. It didn't take long for pangs of hunger and need to push its way back to the front of Harry's brain.

It hit him hard and fast, and it was all he could do to keep sense of the situation long enough to realize he needed to get back to Sin, because despite how fantastically good Voldemort's borrowed blood smelled there was also a sharp sense in Harry's body that told him it was _wrong_.

When Harry's last refuge from the hunger, sleep, was filled with dreams of endless amounts of blood flowing down his dry throat, Harry just barely managed to keep from jumping out of the window and walking ceaselessly until he'd reached Sin's home.

Harry still couldn't quite recall how he'd ended up in Sin's dark den in the middle of the night some indeterminate amount of time later waiting to die…

But somehow he'd managed it.

* * *

"And that's everything!" Harry finished proudly before turning to stare pleadingly at Sin. He was rewarded with another serving of his sire's blood. 


End file.
